Embarazada de Draco Malfoy
by adoradoradegaara12
Summary: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se odian a muerte pero sus vidas van a cambiar para siempre cuando ambos se enteren que por la insasiable curiosidad de su profesora, Hermione quedo embarazada ¿Seguirán odiándose a partir de allí? soy mala en los summary
1. Chapter 1

_Espero que les guste el primer capitulo y nos leemos abajo!_

Hermione caminaba con una gran pila de libros en sus manos que había sacado de la biblioteca, ese era el único pasatiempo que tenía desde que sus amigos tenían pareja, Harry con Ginny y Ron con la idiota de Lavender Brown ¿Por qué Lavender Brown es una idiota? Por el simple hecho de ser novia de Ron.

Si, a Hermione Granger le gustaba Ron Weasley, ya lo había admitido hace mucho. Pero lamentablemente sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos por el pelirrojo pero seguían siendo amigos.

Ron no lo sabía, Hermione no quería arriesgarse a perder su amistad y por eso nunca le había dicho nada, pero a veces era demasiado obvia y le causaba problemas.

No es que sus amigos la ignoraran, por supuesto que no, es solo que no le gustaba ver los show de babas que sus amigos hacían. Y claro, no quería ver como Ron se baboseaba con otra, eso era como si un cuchillo le estuviera atravesando el corazón, muy doloroso para ella ver que su amor platónico se estaba besuqueando con otra.

Siendo una niña muggle nunca había tenido más amigos que los libros, ahora, la única diferencia eran Harry, Ginny y a veces Ron porque ya casi no le prestaba atención.

-¡EY chicos miren, ahí está el ratón de biblioteca!-escuchó la voz de uno de los idiotas de Slytherin, la voz era la de Blaise Zabini

Y lo peor, desde que andaba sola por ahí, cada vez recibía más insultos de muchos alumnos, le decían de todo: ratón de biblioteca, sangre sucia, macho, entre otras cosas, era frustrante.

-la sangre sucia caminando por el patio, que extraño que salga de la biblioteca-dijo un rubio que sacaba suspiros en las jóvenes del colegio, Draco Malfoy

Ella trataba de ignorarlos, pero era bastante molesto que la anden insultando sin razón y a veces dolía mucho.

Esta miró a donde estaban los Slytherin y vio al grupo de `` los príncipes ´´ de Slytherin, es decir, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y la peor escoria de todas…Draco Malfoy. Por él y por sus padres sentía una increíble repugnancia. El había estado del lado de Voldemort, había sido un estúpido mortífago, luego según él se había `` arrepentido ´´ y le dieron un par de meses en Azkaban y luego arresto domiciliario en Hogwarts hasta que el ministerio decida qué hacer con él. Sus padres tendrían mucho tiempo en Azkaban por estar tanto tiempo junto a Voldemort y eso la alegraba, se lo merecían.

Nada más los miró por unos momentos pero luego fijó su vista al frente y siguió caminando como si nada.

-no dejaré que me ignore-dijo Draco molesto y se levantó siendo seguido por sus dos compañeros

Se dirigieron a Hermione y Draco alcanzó a ponerle el pie. Esta cayó al suelo al igual que los libros con los que se hizo daño el estomago.

Los Slytherin se comenzaron a reír como locos mientras Hermione se tomaba el estomago con dolor y los fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Malfoy?-le gritó molesta mientras se paraba

El chico dejó de reír pero la sonrisa malvada no desaparecía.

-a mi no me pasa nada, solo me dio gracia ver tu caída-sus amigos rieron como estúpidos

-¡Eres un imbécil!-sacó su varita y antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo lanzó un hechizo-¡Expulso!-Draco salió disparado en el aire

Draco se levantó y tomó su varita el también.

-¡Expelliarmus!-gritó este y la varita de Hermione salió disparada de su mano con ahora una quemadura por el hechizo que le lanzó Draco

-¡QUIETOS!

Los jóvenes miraron hacia donde había venido la voz de Snape, no solo estaba el, también estaba la profesora Mcgonagall que la miraba reprobatoriamente.

La Gryfindorse tomó la mano con un poco de dolor y frunció el ceño.

-el comenzó-dijo la castaña

-eso no es cierto-dijo el rubio que ya se había acercado un poco pero manteniendo distancia con Hermione-ella simplemente se molestó y me lanzó el Expulso, no tuve otra que defenderme-Hermione lo miró indignada y crujió los dientes

-¡Eso no es cierto!-miró a su profesora-¡Profesora Mcgonagall no le crea!-la mujer levantó la mano para que ambos se callaran

-les restaré 10 puntos a cada casa por esto-dijo la mujer

-¡Pero el comenzó!

-¡No es cierto!-gritó el rubio, no sabía porque insistía con la mentira, solo sabía que lo hacía y lo seguiría haciendo

-¡No hagan que lo repita! ¡10 puntos menos a cada casa y punto! Y si dicen una palabra más o les resto 20 puntos más-gritó Snape esta vez y ambos callaron, Hermione completamente molesta

-no es justo-susurró ella

-ahora ustedes-Mcgonagall señaló a Draco y a sus compañeros-váyanse a clase-les dijo severamente y estos se fueron-y tú Granger, ve a la enfermería a que te curen la mano

-si profesora Mcgonagall-apretó su mano no lastimada con furia-Maldito Malfoy me las pagaras-susurró cuando su profesora se fue

Fue a la enfermería, le pusieron una venda porque se habían quedado sin pociones de curación, así que hicieron a la antigua. Cuando salió de la enfermería solo quedaban 10 minutos de clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, por eso no fue y se quedó en la biblioteca leyendo libros sobre cualquier cosa.

Luego de esa clase venía el almuerzo, así que se dirigió al gran salón y allí se encontró con sus amigos haciendo sus típicos show de babas. Esta suspiró fastidiada y se sentó haciendo algo de ruido para llamar la atención de sus amigos…y Lavender.

-¿Pueden parar aunque sea mientras estoy aquí?-casi rogó

Los cuatro chicos se separaron con fastidio pero al ver la mano de Hermione se preocuparon.

-¿Que te sucedió en la mano?-preguntó Ginny

-Malfoy-escupió su apellido con molestia-me hizo tropezar, le lancé un Expulso y él me lanzó un Expelliarmus, me quemó la mano-Harry se levantó de su asiento

-yo lo mato-Ginny le tomó el brazo para que no haga ninguna locura-suéltame Ginny, le voy a hacer un Ridiculous que lo hará quedar con un vestido de princesa rosa y una corona-apretó los puños

-Harry cálmate-le estiró hacia abajo y este se sentó con el ceño fruncido-no digas estupideces, tú no harás nada-regañó-Hermione sabe defenderse sola ¿Verdad Hermione?

-claramente, Ginny tiene razón Harry, ya está, no voy a hacerle caso a ese hurón oxigenado-la castaña dejó caer su cabeza sobre su mano

-¡No le digas así a mi Draquito!-escuchó la histérica voz de Pansy Parkinson

Los Gryfindor voltearon y vieron a Pansy y al trío de principitos de Slytherin.

Contuvieron la risa al escuchar el ridículo nombre que Pansy le había puesto a Draco.

-con que…Draquito-se burló Hermione-bonito nombre DRAQUITO

Este frunció el ceño.

-cierra la boca sangre sucia

-¿Y si no que? DRAQUITO-los Gryfindor soltaron carcajadas haciendo enfadar más a Draco que apretó los puños

-si no quieres que te queme la otra mano será mejor que te calles-esta se levantó y lo enfrentó

-escúchame hurón oxigenado de porquería, no voy a seguir permitiendo que me llames así-lo apuntó con el dedo

-¿Que harás si te sigo llamando así?-Hermione apretó el puño y se lo estampó en la nariz

-¡Hermione!-gritó su amiga pelirroja

Draco se tomó la nariz que sangraba y puso una expresión de enojo.

-¡Eres una maldita sangre sucia Granger!-le gritó con toda la crueldad que pudo soltar haciendo que Hermione apretara su puño con mucha fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos

-¡Ya cierra tu maldita boca Malfoy!-gritó

-¡BASTA!-todo el comedor hizo silencio al escuchar el grito de su director Severus Snape

Hermione y Draco no lo miraron pero supieron que estaban en un problema grande.

-a mi oficina…ahora-dijo el hombre de manera que dio escalofríos a todos los alumnos y los jóvenes obedecieron rápidamente

Ya en la oficina, la nariz de Draco ya estaba curada. Snape los miraba a ambos con mala cara.

-no sé qué hacer con ustedes, no pueden pasar ni media hora sin pelear, es su record, hoy lo comprobé-ambos chicos estaban de brazos cruzados y mirando para otro lado-¡Mírenme cuando les hablo maldición!-el rubio y la castaña lo miraron con las cejas fruncidas-25 puntos menos para cada casa y lárguense de mi oficina antes de que les quite más puntos-estos se pararon y se dirigieron a la puerta pero al querer pasar ambos se apretujaron contra la esta

-déjame pasar Malfoy-ninguno dejaba pasar al otro por la puerta-soy un dama, las damas primero

-tú no eres un dama por lo tanto no tengo por qué dejarte pasar-dijo con sorna

-¡Eres un idiota!-le gritó

-¡Ya cállense y váyanse!-gritó exasperado Snape

Volvieron a fruncir el ceño y a regañadientes, Draco la dejó pasar primero para después salir el. La puerta quedó abierta ya que la profesora Mcgonagall junto a la profesora Pomona Sprout de Herbología esperaban afuera para entrar.

-Severus ¿Has logrado calmar a los chicos?-preguntó Mcgonagall

-ojalá-dijo con cansancio-¿Que quieres Sprout?-le preguntó

-quería preguntarle director, si se podía hacer un experimento con los alumnos-Mcgonagall y Snape la miraron interrogantes

-¿Qué clase de experimento?-preguntó Snape entrecerrando los ojos-por favor dígame que es uno que los hará desaparecer

-no, en realidad, hace unos días estaba leyendo un libro muggle y leí algo que se llamaba embarazo artificial

-¿Que se gana con eso?-preguntó la profesora de transformaciones

-una chica puede quedar embarazada sin tener relaciones sexuales, nunca antes lo había escuchado-los dos profesores parecieron quedar impresionados

-siéntese Sprout y cuente lo que leyó-dijo Snape

-qué bueno que le interese señor-se sentó

_¿Que les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, terrible o interesante como para esperar al segundo cap?_

_los comentarios me hacen en verdad feliz porque me inspiran a seguir, pongan comentario pliiiis!_

_nos leemos en el proximo capitulo, hasta luego!_


	2. Celos ¿De Theodore? ¡Nah!

_Bueno, aquí les va el segundo capitulo, Que lo disfruten y nos leemos abajo!_

En el patio de la escuela, una castaña y una pelirroja caminaban. La primera, aún con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que te dijo Snape?-preguntó la pelirroja

-¿Qué crees Ginny? Bajó 25 puntos a Gryfindor

-No importa, los recuperaremos fácilmente, no te molestes Hermione

-¿Como no quieres que me moleste?-estaba histérica-me restaron 35 puntos en todo este día por culpa de ese maldito hurón

Ginny solo pudo bufar, las peleas de Hermione y Malfoy eran cada vez más seguidas desde tercer año cuando Hermione le dio un golpe en la nariz y según él, lo humilló. Ahora él se estaba vengando y todo el tiempo hacía lo que nadie podía, sacar de quicio a Hermione Granger.

-Me tiene harta-dijo Hermione y golpeó un árbol con su mano sana

-Ya deja de escupir fuego por la boca y apresúrate que debemos llegar a Herbología-Hermione bufó, contó mentalmente a diez para calmarse y miró a su amiga

-Tienes razón, vamos

Ginny ahora estaba en séptimo año porque su inteligencia la ayudó a pasar de año, se la consideraba la segunda más inteligente de séptimo, después de Hermione. También con el paso de los años se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

Hermione fue refunfuñando a Herbología ¿Por qué?

Porque la mala suerte la acompañaba, ya que compartía la materia con Slytherin. Es decir, tendría que verle la cara a ese hurón estúpido.

Llegaron y la profesora Sprout los esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Alumnos, les tengo una noticia-dijo la mujer-haremos un experimento

-¿Qué clase de experimento?-preguntó Ginny ya que vio que hizo silencio y no prosiguió

La sonrisa de la profesora se hizo más grande.

-No puedo decirles aún cómo será, pero les aseguro que se darán cuenta cuando esté hecho-todos levantaron una ceja extrañados-eso sí, les debo pedir a los chicos algo

-¿Qué?-preguntaron algunos con aburrimiento

-Una muestra de su esperma-escucharon que muchos comenzaban a toser y otros se atragantaron con su propia saliva

-¿QUE?-gritaron todos los hombres allí y varios comenzaron a quejarse

-¡No es una pregunta!-gritó Sprout y todos hicieron silencio-quiero la muestra de todos y cada uno de ustedes para la próxima clase, pasaré la lista, si no traen la muestra les bajaré una gran suma de puntos a su casa, no les gustará-todos refunfuñaron

Ginny se acercó a Harry y le susurró al oído solo para que el pueda escucharla.

-Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a conseguir la muestra-le dijo sensualmente

-Me encantaría-se dieron un beso

Hermione pudo notar como varias chicas se le acercaban a Draco y le susurraban al oído lo mismo que su amiga le había susurrado a Harry (solo lo escuchó ella porque si lo escuchaba Ron mejor huyan) y sin saber porque se molestó, mucho. El las rechazaba pero aún así, era molesto.

-Hermione ¿Estás bien? Vas a romper tu lápiz si lo sigues dobla…-muy tarde, el lápiz ya estaba roto-¿Hermione?-Ginny preocupada miró hacia donde miraba su mejor amiga-¿Por qué miras a Malfoy?-Hermione cambió la cara en seguida y miró a Ginny

-¿Yo?-no se le ocurría nada pues ni siquiera ella sabía porque se lo había quedado mirando, había quedado como una boba-pues…-Ginny le puso una mano en el hombro de manera comprensiva

-Ya se, sigues molesta ¿Verdad? Déjalo así, no permitas que ese idiota te moleste-Hermione asintió algo nerviosa

-Por supuesto que no se lo permitiré, es lo último que haría-y eso fue lo último que se dijeron durante la clase

Cuando finalizó la hora, Ron y Harry fueron con sus respectivas parejas a conseguir la muestra dejándola a ella sola guardando sus cosas.

-¿Te dejaron sola Granger?-escuchó la voz burlona de Pansy

-Déjame tranquila Parkinson-dijo sin levantar la voz-vete a molestar a tu Draquito

-Cierra la boca maldita sangre sucia-oyó la voz molesta de Draco

Esta se volteó aún tranquila.

-No importa cuánto me insultes hurón, no me inmutaré de lo que digas-Draco levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos

-Eso quiere decir que ya aceptaste que eres una asquerosa sangre sucia-Hermione apretó uno de sus puños, en realidad le molestaba bastante que Malfoy le dijera sangre sucia, pero no le daría el gusto de saberlo

-Además, de seguro estás súper molesta-le dijo Pansy a lo que Hermione levantó una ceja interrogante

-¿Por qué habría de estar molesta?

-Casi todos los chicos aquí le pidieron a las chicas lindas que los ayudaran a conseguir sus muestras, tú eres la única en la que nadie pensó, que feo debe sentirse eso ¿Verdad?-le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa satisfactoria

-No me interesa en lo más mínimo, porque si me lo hubieran pedido igual los hubiera rechazado porque no soy una regalada como tú-Pansy abrió la boca indignada

-Puede que si lo sea-dijo Draco-pero aunque sea ella no es una solterona amargada como tú, y así te vas a morir, claramente virgen por supuesto o morirás promiscua pero con clientes desesperados, esa es otra opción-Hermione trató de mantener la calma y contestó

-Di lo que quieras hurón oxigenado-remarcó las últimas dos palabras haciendo enfadar al rubio

-No me llames así

-Es lo que eres, si mal no recuerdo, el profesor ojo loco te quitó la máscara de humano en cuarto año-Hermione puso una pequeña sonrisa al ver que había logrado su cometido, hacerlo enojar ya que se puso rojo de ira y apretó los puños

-Escúchame bien Granger-iba a decirle mil y un palabrotas pero ella lo interrumpió

-Mira la hora que es-miró su reloj de muñeca-es la hora de ignorarte e irme-se volteó y se fue

Cruzando la puerta escuchó un `` ¡Eres una asquerosa sangre sucia! ´´ le dolió, ella desde siempre había ignorado lo que ese rubio creído le decía, pero ahora comenzaba a dolerle…y no sabía por qué.

Draco tampoco sabía porque, pero cuando la insultó no se sintió tan bien como esperaba.

La profesora Trelawney estaba enferma, por lo tanto, los Gryfindor no tenían clase, así que Hermione decidió ir a caminar al bosque ya que no tenía muchas ganas de leer. Algo extraño en ella.

Draco no tenía ganas de ir a la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, así que simplemente se escapó y se fue al bosque a caminar.

La castaña mientras caminaba se preguntaba el porqué de dos cosas: ¿Por qué le había molestado que las chicas se abalanzaran sobre Draco? Y ¿Por qué le había dolido el pecho cuando él la insultó? No sabía pero gracias a esos pensamientos no pudo notar que se había acercado hacia el sauce boxeador.

Y menos se dio cuenta cuando una de las ramas la atrapó. Soltó un grito de horror cuando fue levantada del suelo.

-Que aburrido-decía Draco con las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba por el bosque-no hay nada que hacer-de repente, oyó gritos de mujer

Comenzó a correr en busca de la causante de los gritos y vio a Hermione entre las ramas del sauce boxeador. Varias ramas trataban de golpearla pero ella bajaba la cabeza o se apartaba lo más que podía pero no lograba liberarse.

No lo dudó un segundo, sacó su varita y apuntó hacia el sauce.

-¡Petrificus totalus!-un rayo salió de la varita yendo a parar al sauce que dejó de moverse al instante, Hermione volteó a mirar a Draco sorprendida, ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro-Ascendio-la elevó sacándola de entre las ramas y ninguno de los dos dejó de mirarse en ningún momento

Draco dejó de hacer el Ascendio (recuerden que este hechizo solo hace a las cosas ascender) y Hermione cayó siendo atrapada por él.

En ningún momento dejaron de verse a los ojos, hasta que Hermione recuperó la cordura y pudo notar donde tenía Draco una de sus manos.

-¡Suéltame maldito hurón pervertido!-saltó de sus brazos y le dio una fuerte bofetada sacándolo del transe

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Granger?-se tomó la mejilla herida

-¡Me estabas tocando el trasero pervertido!-gritó molesta

Draco puso cara de asco haciendo que Hermione se molestara aún más.

-¿Para qué voy a tocarte el trasero? La sola idea me repugna-Hermione apretó los puños, pero luego se le pasó una pregunta por la cabeza

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?-dijo poniéndose en guardia pero sin sacar la varita-¿Me estabas siguiendo?-Draco levantó una ceja irónico

-¿Para qué quisiera seguirte?-guardó su varita y se cruzó de brazos

-No se pero quiero saberlo ahora mismo

-¿Y si no te digo que?-Hermione muy rápidamente sacó su varita y se la puso casi clavó en el cuello

-Te hecho una maldición-dijo con el ceño fruncido

El rubio bufó y en un rápido movimiento le quitó la varita.

-¡Devuélvemela!-gritó furiosa y trató de quitársela pero este no se lo permitió

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que saberlo todo? ¿No puedes simplemente agradecerme? ¡Acabo de salvarte la vida!

-¡Yo no te agradecería algo ni aunque fuera lo último que tendría que hacer!-saltó intentando atrapar la varita pero Draco la alzó más y no se lo permitió-¡Malfoy, dame mi varita!-le dio un golpe fuerte en el estomago, este se inclinó de dolor y Hermione logró quitarle la varita-no vuelvas a quitármela hurón-dijo molesta alejándose de el

Este se puso derecho y se puso serio.

-Eres realmente injusta, te rescato de tu definitiva muerte porque ese sauce golpea duro y tú lo único que haces es golpearme e insultarme-Hermione frunció el ceño, estaba usando psicología inversa con ella pero si se ponía a pensar, tenía algo de razón

Sin bajar la varita pero calmándose habló:

-Gracias

Draco hizo una sonrisita de lado.

-Ni lo menciones-Hermione bajó la varita y también sonrió, pero con una sonrisa de las verdaderas que dejó medio embobado al rubio pero prosiguió-no, en serio, no lo menciones, si supieran que rescaté a una sangre sucia como tú mi reputación se iría a la mierda-Hermione volvió a fruncir el ceño y se sintió herida nuevamente al escuchar el insulto

-Tranquilo hurón, a mí tampoco me agrada que me hayas tocado-se le hinchó una vena al recordar que le había tocado el trasero-y como vuelvas a tocarme el trasero yo…

-Tranquila Granger, lo menos que quiero es tocarte-dijo poniendo cara de asco

Hermione se sintió nuevamente herida ante lo que dijo, pero no cambió su expresión. Guardó su varita y comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela pero paró por un momento.

-Aún no me dijiste que haces aquí Malfoy-Draco le miraba la espalda y ella miraba los árboles

-Me escapé de la clase de Snape, no tenía ganas de ir-Hermione rodó los ojos

-Eres obvio-y al decir esto último se fue

Draco solo pudo limitarse a sonreír de medio lado ante la respuesta de la chica y comenzó a caminar a la escuela.

Durante esa semana, extrañamente, Draco y Hermione no se habían hablado en ningún momento, si quiera para insultarse y eso realmente extrañó a todos hasta a los mismo Draco y Hermione.

Aunque un día…

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos con su amiga Ginny hablando de su última clase de adivinación.

-Yo creo que la profesora Trelawney está cada vez más loca-dijo la pelirroja divertida

-Tienes razón-contestó simplemente, en ese par de días no se había podido quitar a cierto rubio de la cabeza y eso de cierta manera le gustaba pero a la vez no

En ese momento chocó con alguien y sus libros cayeron al suelo.

-Fíjate por donde caminas sangre sucia-escuchó la voz de Zabini que caminaba junto a Draco, con el que había chocado

-Cállate imbécil-no fue Hermione quien lo dijo, fue Ginny-no tienes ningún derecho a insultarla-y comenzaron a discutir

Hermione no le prestó ni un poco de atención a la disputa, solo se agachó a recoger sus libros. Pero no pudo notar como otro par de manos la ayudaban y le extendían algunos libros.

-Aquí tienes-Hermione levantó el rostro bruscamente y se encontró con un par de ojos grises que la dejaron embobada

La castaña tomó los libros que Draco le extendía y los guardó con algo de esfuerzo en su mochila llena.

Sus amigos parecían no haber notado la escena que ocurría porque seguían discutiendo, insultándose y demás.

-Gracias-le dio Hermione

Ambos se quedaron estáticos por unos momentos, se quedaron mirándose por un rato pero casi al mismo tiempo miraron para otro lado y se levantaron.

-Cállate Zabini-le dijo el rubio

El moreno lo miró extrañado.

-¿Draco que…?

-Ya vámonos, no tengo paciencia para esto-este comenzó a caminar y fue seguido por Zabini

Hermione los vio irse, no miró exactamente a Zabini, miró a Draco, con su andar rápido y su expresión seria. Sonrió levemente sin saber por qué.

-¿Puedes creerlo?-dijo Ginny molesta y esta salió de su transe, la miró y se veía MUY molesta-realmente, no soporto a ese idiota prepotente de Zabini, que solo por ser amigo de Malfoy al que tampoco soporto por ser un maldito hurón oxigenado que cree que el mundo gira a su alrededor y…-Hermione le tapó la boca para que no siga hablando

-Tranquilízate Ginny, ya está, ya se fueron, ahora respira que debemos ir a Historia Muggle-Ginny rodó los ojos y sacó despacio la mano de su amiga de su boca

-Bien-y se fueron

Draco también había estado pensando en Hermione, en sus hermosos ojos marrones, su radiante sonrisa que pudo ver cuando la rescató y esta le agradeció. Sonrió al recordarla sonreír, nunca le había visto una sonrisa tan grande, ni si quiera cuando la veía caminar con sus amigos, charlando y riendo.

-¿Estás bien Draco?-le preguntó Theodore-te quedaste medio tonto-el rubio lo miró y frunció el ceño

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices Theodore, yo no soy ningún tonto-su amigo levantó una ceja

-Te le quedaste viendo a Hermione idiota

-Cierra la boca Nott, no me hagas enfadar-pero internamente sabía que era cierto, se había quedado mirando a Hermione con cara de idiota pero nunca lo diría en voz alta-¿Y desde cuando le dices Hermione?

-Siempre le he dicho Hermione, a mi no me molesta como es ella-el rubio volvió a fruncir el ceño y no dijo nada más

Al otro día, Draco caminaba por los jardines, tranquilo pero se quedó estático ante una escena que lo hizo rabiar.

El estúpido de Theodore hablaba con Hermione, este la miraba seductor y ella reía. Maldito Theodore ¿Quien se creía para hablar con Hermione? ¿Y por qué a él le molestaba que el hablase con ella?

Cuando lo vio irse, se acercó con paso rápido y molesto a Hermione y la acorraló contra la pared.

-¿De qué estaban hablando tú y Nott?-Hermione frunció el ceño

-¿Qué demonios te importa? ¡Suéltame hurón idiota!-se removió pero Draco la tenía bien agarrada-¿Porque te importa lo que yo hable con Theodore? Si quiero hablar con él, yo hablo con él, no eres nadie para recriminarme o recriminarle a él, así que déjame en paz-se logró zafar del agarre y se fue rápido dejando a un muy molesto Draco

Llegó a su habitación y se dirigió a su baño. Se miró al espejo y estaba completamente sonrojada. Sabía porque estaba así, era porque se había puesto nerviosa cuando Draco la acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared, donde casi no tenía escapatoria.

-¿_Qué me pasa?_-pensó pasándose las manos por su rostro sonrojado como tomate

Draco aún estaba en el pasillo extremadamente asombrado de lo pasado en ese momento. ¿Qué es lo que le había sucedido? ¿Por qué se había enojado tanto al verla charlando con el estúpido de Nott? ¿Y porque ahora Nott era un estúpido si supuestamente era su mejor amigo? ¿Acaso sentía celos? No, eso sí que era imposible, el jamás sentiría celos de una sangre sucia.

-_Ya estoy volviéndome loco_-pensó Draco

Esa misma noche, Hermione caminaba por un pasillo, no había nadie, por eso era más fácil ir a la biblioteca a esa hora, si se llevaba libros nadie la empujaría y le tiraría los libros como siempre hacía Draco. Estaba dirigiéndose hacia allí cuando escuchó unas voces.

-Eso fue genial-era la voz de Pansy Parkinson, parecía agitada-hay que repetirlo más seguido Draco

-_¿Draco? ¿De qué está hablando?_-siguió la voz y en una esquina, asomó la cabeza y vio una escena impactante

Draco y Pansy estaban medio desnudos, despeinados y con un frasco en la mano. Oh por dios…

_Y? Les gusto? Si fue asi me encantaria que me lo comentaran y si no les gusto ¡Tambien! acepto criticas_

_gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que nos leamos en el prox cap_

_besos!_


	3. Los Elegidos

_Aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo que tanto esperaron, gracias a sus comentarios es que sigo escribiendo, no importa, nos leemos abajo!_

No supo porque, pero sus ojos se cristalizaron, las lágrimas pedían a gritos salir, ella se lo permitió. Salieron sin control y como estúpida no sabía por qué.

Se tapó la boca para no gritar y comenzó a retroceder. Pero el destino definitivamente la odiaba ya que tropezó e hizo ruido.

Pansy y Draco giraron y la vieron allí tirada con lágrimas en el rostro.

-¿Granger? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Draco confundido y enojado a la vez

Esta se levantó en seguida, avergonzada.

-Lo siento, no quise interrumpir, iba a la biblioteca, pero puedo esperar-y antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo ella ya había salido corriendo

Draco la observó irse, y recordó su rostro, estaba llorando ¿Por qué habría de estar llorando? No sabía, pero extrañamente, sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver esas lágrimas.

-¿Que dices Draco?-Pansy le entregó el frasco y comenzó a recorrerle el pecho con sus manos de manera sensual-mañana, aquí, a la misma hora-el rubio la miró

-No gracias Pansy-se acomodó su camisa-te aclaré que solo sería una vez para este estúpido experimento, no te hagas ilusiones de que ocurra otra vez-se acomodó bien la ropa dejando a Pansy triste en el pasillo

Al otro día era la siguiente clase de la señora Sprout y Draco estaba esperanzado de ver a Hermione y poder explicarle lo que había visto pero ¿Que le explicaría? Y además ¿Porque sentía ganas de explicarle lo que vio? No había necesidad. Todas esas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza del rubio pero su mente se quedó en blanco cuando vio entrar a la clase a Hermione. Estaba seria y tenía ojeras ¿Acaso no había dormido bien?

-Hermione ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Ginny preocupada al ver a su amiga

-Estoy bien Ginny-se sentó a su lado

-Tienes ojeras, pareces cansada y… ¿Estuviste llorando?-tenía el rostro un poco rojo, marcas de haber llorado

-Estoy bien Ginny-repitió-solo tuve pesadillas y por eso no dormí bien

-¿De que trataban las pesadillas?-Hermione se tapó el rostro y suspiró cerrando los ojos

-De algo que me hubiera gustado no ver jamás-Draco escuchó lo que dijo y se sintió muy mal por ella verlos semidesnudos en el medio del pasillo no debía de ser muy agradable para ella, ni para ella ni para nadie

-¿Y bien jóvenes? ¿Trajeron sus muestras?-preguntó la profesora Sprout cuando entró en el salón

-Si-dijeron todos a la vez, incómodos

-Que bueno, déjenlas todos sobre la sus mesas y yo pasaré a recogerlas-todos sacaron sus muestras y las dejaron a un lado de sus libros

Todos se sintieron más que incómodos cuando la profesora Sprout tomó sin remordimiento las muestras y las iba guardando en una cajita.

Draco se pasó toda la clase mirando a Hermione, ella no se veía nada bien, estaba roja de haber llorado y tenía ojeras muy marcadas.

Cuando la clase terminó, Hermione se levantó muy rápidamente y se largó sin darle tiempo a Draco de acercarse.

-Pronto sabrán de lo que se trata el experimento-dijo la profesora y se fue también

Draco sabía exactamente dónde buscar a la castaña, donde siempre se refugiaba cuando no quería ver a nadie o simplemente por diversión (en este caso la primera).

Llegó a la biblioteca y en efecto, estaba allí pero para su pesar, estaba con el tarado de su amigo Nott.

-_¿Por qué demonios siempre está con él? ¿Qué tiene de divertido?_-pensó con furia al ver como se reían

Tenían algunos libros abiertos y unos pergaminos debajo de sus manos.

Se acercó para escuchar lo que decían (obvio que se escondió)

-gracias por ayudarme en Aritmancia Hermione, no sé que hubiera sido de mí sin tu ayuda-Hermione rió levemente

-sabes que no tengo problema en ayudarte Theodore, eres mi amigo después de todo-Draco rechinó los dientes ¿Desde cuándo eran amigos? Este imbécil de Theodore tenía una doble vida con Hermione de la cual él nunca se había enterado

Casi sin darse cuenta se movió un poco haciendo algo de ruido, Hermione pareció no notarlo porque estaba buscando algo en su mochila pero Theodore si lo notó y sin mirar en seguida supo quién era.

-_así que nos está espiando, ahora verá por cotilla_-pensó Theodore con malicia-Hermione ¿Alguna vez saldrías conmigo?-dijo haciendo sonar su tono bromista

Hermione sonrió, muy diferente a la expresión que Draco hizo al escuchar lo dicho por su compañero Slytherin.

-¡OH! Por supuesto que si Theodore, después de todo eres TAN guapo, nadie se resiste a tus encantos-dijo siguiéndole el juego sin saber que era tan solo para molestar a Draco

Draco estaba que le salía humo por las orejas pero ni él sabía por qué.

-lo sé pero bueno…tus ganas de besarme tendrás que guardártelas por el momento, aún prefiero la soltería-dijo divertido

-oh, eso será una lástima para todas las mujeres del mundo, todas te necesitamos Theodore-rieron juntos

-debo irme, tengo que buscar algo-guardó sus cosas en su mochila y se paró-gracias por la ayuda y…-esta sería la gota que colmó el vaso-nos vemos-se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla

A Draco le salió un tic en el ojo pero aguantó las ganas de ir y matar a Theodore, se vería ridículo.

Cuando Theodore se fue, el salió de su escondite bastante furioso y fue directo al grano sin medir sus palabras.

-¿Que tienes con Nott?-Hermione levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño

-¿Disculpa? No tengo nada con Theodore y si así fuera, a ti no te importa

-date cuenta que Theodore es un idiota, no deberías estar con alguien como él

-¿Que te importa con quien esté? ¡Es mi problema!-le gritó furiosa, parándose-¿A qué demonios viniste Malfoy?-de pronto sus ojos antes radiantes se apagaron, de seguro había recordado el incidente

El desvió la vista y se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo solo quería…-sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, el no era de los que se disculpaban y para peor, pedirle disculpas a tu peor enemiga, esto iba a ser difícil

Hermione lo miraba interrogante y ahora extrañada ¿Porque Malfoy se había sonrojado?

-¿Tú querías qué?-preguntó, ahora sí, con tono de molestia

-Bueno yo…-Hermione cerró sus libros con poca paciencia y los guardó en su mochila

-No tengo tiempo para tus bromas Malfoy, así que mejor me voy-el rubio se desesperó, tenía que disculparse y ella lo escucharía quiera o no, la tomó del brazo, estiró hacia abajo y la sentó otra vez en la silla-¡¿Qué demonios haces Malfoy?-intentó soltarse del agarre de Draco pero este no le soltó el brazo

-Lo siento-dijo el

Hermione dejó de moverse y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué dijiste Malfoy?-preguntó, quería confirmar que no había sido una alucinación suya, que Draco en verdad se había disculpado

-Dije…que lo siento-dijo muy avergonzado y le soltó el brazo

Hermione se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta, totalmente impresionada.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Por lo que viste anoche, lo lamento, debió de ser algo traumático para ti-Hermione levantó una ceja irónica

-¿Algo?-Draco soltó una leve risita

-de acuerdo, mucho-la miró-en serio lo siento-la seriedad de Hermione se esfumó y dejó ver una radiante sonrisa

-De acuerdo Malfoy, te perdono-el rubio suspiró aliviado al haber conseguido el perdón de la castaña

-Pero esto no cambiará nada ¿Lo sabes verdad?-Hermione rodó los ojos

-Claro que lo sé, adiós…hurón-Draco se levantó

-Adiós rata de biblioteca-y con esto último, se fue

Hermione sonrió, se sintió muy bien cuando Draco se disculpó sinceramente con ella, cuando puso su carita de perro degollado, sintió muchísima ternura y ganas de abrazarlo pero se contuvo.

-_¿Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando?_-Hermione sacudió su cabeza tratando de que esos pensamientos ridículos se alejaran de su mente

Pero otros pensamientos llegaron a su mente ¿Por qué se había puesto tan histérico cuando vio que charlaba con Theodore? ¿Podría ser que…? ¡No! De seguro era porque estaba de mal humor

En la oficina de Snape se encontraban reunidos el mismo, la profesora Mcgonagall y la profesora Sprout. Para poder elegir a los dos candidatos del embarazo artificial.

-Bien, ya tiene las muestras de los jóvenes, ahora ¿Cómo elegirá a una chica?-preguntó la profesora Mcgonagall

-Es muy simple, lo haré a la antigua, escribiré los nombres de todas las chicas de mi clase en papeles y los pondré en una urna, el nombre que salga será el ganador

-Pues hágalo ya-dijo Snape ansioso pero sin demostrarlo

Sprout metió la mano sin mirar en la caja de muestras de espermas y tomó un frasco al azar. Miró el nombre y dijo:

-Draco Malfoy

-Ahora una chica-dijo la otra mujer

La profesora Sprout hizo lo mismo que hizo con la caja pero en la urna y sacó un papel. Lo leyó y sonrió.

-¿Quién es?-preguntaron los dos profesores a la vez

La sonrisa de Sprout se hizo más grande.

-Hermione Granger

_Les gusto? Lo odiaron? se que quedo algo cortito, pero estuve corta de inspiracion_

_Necesito pedirles un favor a todos los que lean, tengo un problema, me entere de que hay un fanfic que tiene el mismo nombre que el mío (es mas viejo que el mio ya se) y necesito nombres para cambiarlo, les pido ayuda porque a mi no se me ocurre ninguno, si se les ocurre alguno, me harian un re favor diciendomelo_

_Eso fue todo señoras y señores, dejen comentarios y nos leemos en el prox cap!_


	4. Embarazada

_Cuarto cap, espero que les guste, nos vemos más abajo!_

Ese mismo día, llamaron a Hermione para ponerle la muestra.

-¿Qué sucede profesora Sprout?-preguntó confundida ya que la hicieron entrar a la enfermería

Pero eso no fue lo más extraño, lo más extraño fue que pusieron paredes alrededor de una cama, como si fuera una sala de operaciones al estilo hospitales muggle.

-Tú serás parte del experimento querida-le dijo esta-tendremos que dormirte para eso-Hermione parecía algo asustada-¡Tranquila! No te vamos a lastimar, te prometo que cuando despiertes, estarás enterita y como viniste al mundo-Hermione pareció relajarse-ahora cámbiate y recuéstate que yo vengo en unos minutos-esta obedeció y se acostó-vuelvo en un momento-la mujer salió de la sala y afuera se encontraban el director Snape, la profesora Mcgonagall y dos doctores muggle que realizarían el proceso (eran conocidos de Snape que ya sabían de la magia y eso)

-¿Está seguro que sabe cómo hacer esto?-le preguntó por décima vez la profesora Mcgonagall a los médicos-no quiero perder a la mejor alumna de Gryfindor

-Descuida señora, la chica estará bien, estas clases de cosas no lastiman gente, así que no hay de qué preocuparse, lo peor que puede pasar es que el cuerpo no acepte la esperma del chico-los profesores suspiraron aliviados

Los doctores entraron y Hermione ya tenía puesta la bata y estaba recostada.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó el doctor a Hermione al verla tensa

-Estoy bien-dijo ella

-Tranquila Hermione, esto es un proceso sencillo y no saldrás lastimada así que debes calmarte-la chica asintió y se tranquilizó-te vamos a dormir y dentro de poco tiempo despertarás quizá algo mareada-la castaña levantó las cejas confundida y cuando iba a preguntar le pusieron un sedante y se durmió

Ginny corría por todo el colegio buscando a su amiga ya que la habían llamado hace dos horas y ya no había vuelto a aparecer, no estaba en su habitación, no estaba en la biblioteca, ni en los baños de chicas.

Chocó con Malfoy al correr tanto.

-Fíjate por dónde vas Weasley-le dijo este pero ella lo ignoró y siguió corriendo

Este la miró extrañado.

-Chicos-se acercó a Harry, Ron y Lavender que estaban charlando en el patio-han visto…han-se puso a respirar entrecortadamente ya que había corrido por toda la escuela

-¿Que sucede Ginny?-le preguntó Harry acariciándole la espalda para que recuperara el aire

-¿Han visto a Hermione?-preguntó cuando recuperó el aliento

-¿No está contigo?-preguntó Ron

Ginny lo miró como si estuviera diciendo una estupidez.

-¿La ves conmigo genio? ¿Para qué te preguntaría si supiera donde está?

-¿No está en la biblioteca?-preguntó Harry

-No

-¿En su habitación?-preguntó Ron

-no, y tampoco está en los baños, ya no sé dónde buscarla

-Chicos cálmense, ya aparecerá-dijo Lavender

-No lo entiendes-dijo Ginny-Hermione no es de esas chicas que desaparecen así como así, algo malo debió haberle pasado

El rubio abrió los ojos hasta que se le salieron de sus orbitas ¿Hermione había desaparecido? Iba a comenzar a buscarla cuando la voz de la profesora Trelawney lo detuvo.

-Si buscan a Hermione, está en la enfermería-le dijo la mujer a los cuatro jóvenes

Ginny perdió el aliento y Draco se puso a escuchar atentamente lo que decía. ¿Por qué Hermione habría de estar en la enfermería?

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?-preguntó Harry

-Quédense tranquilos chicos, no es por nada malo, es por ese experimento que quería hacer la profesora Sprout, ella fue elegida para participar

-¿Y cuál es el experimento?-preguntó Ron

-Aún no lo sé-dijo la mujer y se fue

Todos suspiraron de alivio (inclusive Draco).

-Voy a ir a verla-dijo Ginny

-Te acompañamos-dijeron Ron y Harry pero Lavender frunció el ceño y abrió la boca al parecer molesta

-Ron, me prometiste que ahora estaríamos un rato solos-dijo enfadada

-Pero Hermione es mi mejor amiga Lavender, solo será un momento

-Pues que descaro de parte tuya dejarme por tu amiguita-recibió una fuerte bofetada de Ginny

-No la llames así Brown, no tienes ningún derecho de andar controlándole la vida a Ron, si él quiere ir a ver a Hermione pues irá a ver a Hermione y tú no replicarás nada ¿Has oído bien?-la joven rubia apretó los dientes molesta cuando Ginny salió corriendo hacia la enfermería seguida de Harry

-¿No vas a decirle nada?-le preguntó Lavender colérica a su novio

-Hablaré con ella, pero ahora voy a ver a Hermione-salió corriendo antes de que la chica pudiera quejarse

Llegaron a la enfermería y vieron a los doctores salir de la sala y a las profesoras Mcgonagall y Sprout allí.

-¿Por qué hay una sala en medio de la enfermería?-preguntó Ron

Se acercaron a donde estaban los médicos y las profesoras.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Hermione?-preguntó asustada Ginny

-Tranquilos chicos, Hermione está bien-les dijo el médico-ahora está dormida pero si quieren pasen a verla-y dicho esto se fueron

-¿Podemos pasar profesora?-le preguntaron a la profesora Mcgonagall

-Claro que pueden, nosotras mientras tanto iremos a tomar té-las profesoras se fueron también

Los chicos entraron y la vieron allí, dormida y con una bata puesta.

-¿Cuál será el experimento que consiste en dejar dormida a Hermione?-preguntó preocupado Harry

-No creo que sea nada-dijo Ron-debe ser solo el sedante que la hará dormir un buen rato-parecía calmado

-Ojalá que así sea-deseó Ginny

Estuvieron un buen rato con ella y luego la enfermera les dijo que debían ir a clase.

Un rubio los miraba irse escondido detrás de una pared.

Había corrido a la enfermería apenas escuchó que Hermione se encontraba allí. Y cuando ya había llegado, se había dado cuenta de que no sabía por qué demonios había ido allí. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Esperó a que San Potter, la comadreja y la niñita pelirroja salieran para poder entrar.

Cuando entró, la vio, se encontraba dormida, su cara parecía la de un ángel, tenía una hermosa sonrisa y algunos mechones de su cabello caían sobre su rostro dándole un aspecto más angelical.

El rubio se quedó embobado mirándola e inconscientemente su mano se fue dirigiendo al rostro de la chica. Lo tocó, tenía piel suave. Movió un poco su mano en forma de caricia pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sacó la mano bruscamente y salió corriendo de allí.

A las pocas horas Hermione abrió los ojos pero se sentía algo débil como para moverse bien. Por eso llamaron a Ginny para que la ayudara a caminar.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-le preguntó mientras caminaban por el pasillo siendo observadas

-No sé que me hicieron, pero me siento muy débil y tengo muchísimas ganas de vomitar

Draco la observó fijamente caminando por el pasillo. No sabía porque pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Pasaron un par de días y Hermione ya se sentía mejor, pero no mostraba signos de embarazo, cosa que decepcionó a la señora Sprout.

Pero un día…

Hermione y sus amigos estaban en el comedor comiendo muy tranquilamente. Pero lo que los chicos no sabían o no habían notado, es que Hermione buscaba a cierto rubio con la mirada por todo el comedor, pero no estaba por ningún lado y no encontrarlo comenzaba a desesperarla.

-Zabini ¿Dónde está mi Draquito?-escuchó preguntar a Pansy

-Se está cambiando Parkinson, ya bajará

En ese momento, Hermione sintió terribles ganas de vomitar, se puso la mano en la boca, se levantó y comenzó a correr hacia la salida.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué sucede?-gritó Ginny

Esta la ignoró y siguió corriendo hacia la salida del comedor pero desafortunadamente chocó contra alguien.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas Granger!-gritó Draco

Pero no llegó al baño, vomitó al lado de los pies de Draco (el pudo esquivar el vomito a tiempo).

-¿Pero qué demonios…?-dijo Draco molesto pero toda la molestia se fue cuando vio que Hermione comenzaba a caer al suelo

No dudó un momento en poner sus brazos entre el cuerpo de la chica y el suelo.

-He…Hermione-susurró el algo asustado por el desmayo de la chica

-¡Hermione!-escuchó la voz de los amigos de Hermione

-¿Qué le hiciste imbécil?-gritó Ginny histérica

Draco sin soltarla respondió:

-No le hice nada, simplemente chocó conmigo, vomitó y luego se desmayó

-¡Mentiroso!-le gritó Harry

-Estoy diciendo la verdad cara rajada, si yo hubiera querido hacerle algo sería un poco más discreto-los chicos no dijeron nada más, tenía razón, Draco Malfoy no era ningún tonto a la hora de hacer bromas

-¡Señorita Granger!-la profesora Mcgonagall se acercó al grupo-señor Malfoy, ayúdeme a llevarla a la enfermería

-¿Por qué yo?-dijo claramente molesto

-Porque tú la tienes en brazos-una idea cruzó por la cabeza de Draco-y ni se te ocurra tirarla al suelo porque estarás castigado hasta que termine el año-adiós idea-ustedes vayan a su mesa, la señorita Granger estará bien-les dijo a los tres Gryfindor y estos muy a su pesar se fueron

Draco la acomodó mejor entre sus brazos y siguió a la profesora Mcgonagall por la escuela hasta llegar a la enfermería.

La acostó en la cama cuando se lo ordenaron, la miró por unos momentos pero la voz de la profesora Sprout lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Gracias por traerla señor Malfoy, ya puede irse-este sin siquiera mirar a la mujer salió rápidamente de allí

Hermione despertó al instante.

-¿Qué…?-se tomó la cabeza con una mano mientras se sentaba sobre la cama-¿Qué me sucedió?-le preguntó a la profesora Sprout y a la enfermera

-Cariño, vomitaste y te desmayaste-la chica miró sus piernas sorprendida, que extraño-te haremos unas pequeñas pruebas para ver que tienes ¿De acuerdo?-la joven la miró asustada

-¿Tendré que quedarme aquí?-preguntó horrorizada-¡Me perderé las clases!

-Tranquila Hermione, le diré a tus amigos que te traigan la tarea, pero solo será por un par de días, menos de una semana

-¡¿Una semana?-estaba histérica

-Cálmate cariño, en serio, eres muy lista y aplicada, no pasará nada si descansas un poco

-Pero…

-No hay discusión Hermione, te quedarás aquí, es por tu bien, terminamos con los exámenes y te vas ¿De acuerdo?-Hermione aceptó a regañadientes

Hermione pasó tres días en la enfermería y ya al primer día comenzó a perder los nervios por no poder estar en clases. A pesar de que sus amigos le traían la tarea constantemente, ella aún se ponía nerviosa por de vez en cuando, no saber lo que leía.

-Yo te lo explico-simplemente le dijeron sus amigos para que se tranquilice

Pero ella perdía los nervios todo el tiempo sin importar lo que le dijeran sus amigos.

-Cálmate Hermione, pareces una embarazada con las hormonas enloquecidas-dijo Ron

-¡¿Acaso me estás diciendo gorda?-gritó molesta

Ron corrió detrás de Harry y se escondió asustado.

La señora Sprout se hizo notar con un leve carraspeo y todos la miraron.

-Ya deben irse chicos-dijo seria

-Nos vemos Hermione-le dijeron todos y se fueron

-Hermione, ya te hemos hecho los exámenes, así que podrás irte-el rostro de Hermione se iluminó de felicidad

-¿En serio? ¿Y sabe lo que tengo?-la profesora negó

-Lo sabremos dentro de un par de días cuando la enfermera me de los resultados-Hermione bufó molesta-ya puedes irte si quieres cariño

La mujer salió dándole espacio para que se cambiara y Hermione lo hizo a la velocidad más rápida que su cuerpo le permitía.

Pasaron los días y Hermione no había vuelto a vomitar o a desmayarse, pero últimamente, tenía cambios de humor muy raros y comía más de lo normal, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

-Hermione… ¿Desde cuando...tienes tanta hambre?-preguntó Ginny

La joven levantó los hombros sin parar de comer.

-Supongo que desde que me hicieron ese experimento-lo que era muy extraño, es que Hermione no se pusiera a preguntarse que le habían hecho, según parecía, le daba igual

Draco la observaba divertido comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Cuando la encontrara a solas se burlaría de ella hasta el cansancio.

Al terminar el almuerzo, Hermione fue a la biblioteca para leer un poco, hace mucho que no se ponía al día con el mundo mágico y sus nuevos libros.

Leía pacíficamente hasta que una voz molesta para ella, la interrumpió de su lectura.

-Te he visto comer de más sangre sucia, y ya que estamos te veo un poco más gorda-Hermione tomó el primer libro que tenía a mano y se lo lanzó

Draco lo esquivó con facilidad mientras sonreía con arrogancia.

-Y encima estás cada vez de peor humor, debes tomarte las cosas con más humor Granger, si no te quedarás sola por tu falta de risa-Hermione lo miró con un tic en el ojo

-Púdrete Malfoy

-Eso quisieras, pero no

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es tu problema, no entiendo porque no paras de molestarme-en eso se le ocurrió una idea para que dejara de molestarla, dejó el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado y se paró-¿Por qué será que sabes todo lo que hago?-la sonrisa burlona de Draco se esfumó-¿Acaso me vigilas?

-¿Estás loca?-preguntó el

-Pues eso es lo que me haces pensar, siempre vienes a la biblioteca cuando estoy yo, o siempre me agarras en los pasillos ¿Por qué será?-fingió una expresión de estar pensando-¿Acaso te gusto?

Draco por primera vez en su vida se quedó sin palabras, no sabía cómo responderle, pero si no lo hacía rápido quedaría como un estúpido o peor, le estaría dando la razón y eso no ocurriría jamás.

-No te sientas importante Granger, jamás me gustaría una sangre sucia como tú, solo me gusta molestarte, eso es todo, tú jamás llamarías la atención de algún chico, ni el más desesperado se acercaría a ti ¿Por qué crees que nunca has tenido novio? Eres más horrible que un espantapájaros, el idiota de Víctor Krum te invitó únicamente solo porque eras la única que entendía su raro acento búlgaro

Hermione ya no respondió, ese insulto la había tocado. Si era cierto que ella nunca había tenido novio porque no vestía muy bien o no se arreglaba pero eso porque no tenía ganas de hacerlo, porque le gustaba verse así. Pero no le gustaba que le anduvieran restregando en la cara que jamás tendría novio, eso era algo que ya había aceptado, pero que otro te lo dijera era bastante hiriente.

-Eres un idiota-tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida evitando que las lágrimas salieran

Pero alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Draco.

-¡Resígnate a que morirás como una vieja solitaria, fea y rodeada de gatos!-siguió sin escucharlo

Draco odiaba que lo ignoraran, así que la persiguió y cuando salieron de la biblioteca, la aprisionó contra la pared.

-Odio que me ignoren ¿Sabes?-Hermione comenzó a temblar ante el contacto físico pero no se dejó intimidar

-Pues acostúmbrate conmigo porque no volveré a dirigirte la palabra en lo que te resta de vida que podría llegar a ser poco ¡Si no me sueltas ahora!-se puso a gritar en el primer momento

-¿Por qué tan molesta Granger? Muchas matarían por estar donde estás tú ahora mismo-dijo con arrogancia

-¡Pero yo no, así que suéltame!-comenzó a patalear como una loca cosa que divirtió al rubio de sobremanera-¡Suéltame maldito degenerado!-forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero Draco tenía más fuerza y la tenía entre su cuerpo y la pared

El contacto de Draco la ponía extremadamente nerviosa, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el porqué ya que en ese momento estaba cegada por el enojo y no pensaba correctamente.

-Tú no quieres que te suelte-acercó su rostro al de ella, muy cerca de sus labios

Hermione dejó de patalear y quedó completamente estática. Draco estaba demasiado cerca de ella para su gusto.

-suéltame-susurró algo sonrojada

El se estaba divirtiendo por completo poniéndola nerviosa.

-_¿Por qué Granger? ¿Por qué te pones nerviosa cuando estás cerca de mí?_-pensó el joven

Draco se acercó un poco más hasta que sus labios se rozaron, Draco sonrió al ver a Hermione cerrar los ojos, esperando que la besara. Le hubiera gustado hacerlo, pero se separó y la miró divertido. Hizo silencio hasta que ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué…?-dijo ella sin aire

-Ya sé que querías un beso Granger, pero no te concederé ese honor-Hermione frunció el ceño pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque Draco ya se había ido

-Maldito… ¡Maldito imbécil!-gritó sonrojada

¿Por qué demonios se ponía tan nerviosa cuando él se le acercaba? No lo sabía, pero ya estaba harta de que eso sucediese y debía dejar de pasar ¡En ese mismo momento!

Cada día estaba con más malestares, eso se hacía evidente todo el tiempo, estaba mareada y muy débil. De vez en cuando tropezaba y debían llevarla a la habitación.

-Estoy muy preocupada por ti Hermione, quizá no deberías ir a clase hoy-le dijo su amiga Ginny pero la castaña negó con la cabeza rápidamente

-Quiero ir a clase, ya estuve mucho tiempo en la enfermería y me perdí muchas clases, no pienso faltar ni una clase más

-Hermione, estás enferma y aún no te han dado los resultados de tus exámenes ¿No puedes esperar aunque sea hasta que sepas que tienes?

-Claramente no-dijo testarudamente

-Hermione-rogó su amiga

-No-dijo ella-punto-Ginny se resignó

Ese mismo día, Hermione estaba en medio de la clase de Encantamientos cuando entró Mcgonagall y la llamó. Le dijo que esperara afuera un momento que ya volvía.

Salió del salón y vio a Draco apoyado contra la pared con las manos en los bolsillos, los ojos cerrados, sus cabellos despeinados y su corbata mal atada, hacía que se vea muy sexy, sin darse cuenta, se le quedó mirando como idiota

Draco se sintió observado y abrió un ojo. Sonrió al ver la expresión de Hermione.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-preguntó con arrogancia

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

-Por supuesto que no, solo no pude evitar notar que estas todo desarreglado _lo cual te hace ver extremadamente sexy_-pensó esto último y se sonrojó-_¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡Hermione Granger deja de pensar estupideces!-_ Draco soltó una leve risita y se acercó a ella hasta dejarla entre él y la pared

-Pues yo creo que te gusto tal como me veo-la cara de Hermione se puso tan roja que ella creyó que iba a explotar de lo cerca que estaba el chico, este le acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja y le susurró en el oído-no lo creo, estoy más que seguro-luego se alejó para verla bien

-Yo…pero yo…-balbuceaba estupideces ya que se puso idiota al tener al rubio tan cerca

-Cálmate Granger, no entiendo porque te encuentras tan nerviosa al estar cerca de mi-le volvió a susurrar demasiado cerca de ella para ponerla más nerviosa

-Yo…yo no estoy nerviosa-Draco puso su nariz frente a su cuello y lo olió

No sabía porque lo hacía, estaba totalmente descontrolado.

Hermione trataba con todas sus fuerzas de alejarlo, pero solo en su mente lo decía, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no movía ningún músculo.

Draco se acercó y sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocar los de Hermione pero esta logró reaccionar y le proporcionó un puñetazo en el estómago.

Draco quedó inclinado hacia abajo y su cabeza quedó junto al estomago de Hermione.

-¿Qué demonios haces Granger?-le gritó molesto tomándose el estómago

-¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí de esa manera hurón!-él se puso derecho y la miró con fuego en los ojos

Le iba a decir algo pero un carraspeo llamó la atención de ambos.

Mcgonagall estaba a unos metros de ellos y trataba de llamar su atención.

-Chicos, el director Snape los llama, vengan conmigo-dijo la mujer

Ambos chicos se separaron como si quemaran y se pusieron lo más lejos del otro como pudieron ¿Qué es lo que acababa de pasar?

Llegaron a la puerta del director, Mcgonagall les abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar. Allí se encontraba su director mirándolos muy serio y la profesora Sprout con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me voy para que puedan hablar tranquilos-dijo Minerva y se fue

Los dos jóvenes no se movieron de su lugar. Había un silencio bastante incomodo, Hermione fue la que se animó a romperlo.

-¿Para qué nos llamó, director?-preguntó educadamente

-Draco, Hermione, será mejor que se sienten-dijo la profesora Sprout

Ambos obedecieron algo extrañados y ni se miraron.

-¿Recuerdan el experimento que debíamos hacer?-los chicos asintieron-pues ustedes participaron en el-los chicos se extrañaron

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Draco

-¿Recuerdan la muestra de esperma que pedí?-ambos asintieron-te la inyectamos a ti Hermione-Hermione abrió los ojos y la boca sabiendo que significaba eso, pero Draco estaba furioso

-¿Cómo osan poner algo tan sagrado como mi muestra en el cuerpo de una sangre sucia como ella?-Hermione estaba demasiado conmocionada como para darle importancia al comentario de Draco, todo cobraba sentido ahora, los malestares, los cambios de humor, los desmayos ¡Era tan obvio! Pero de solo pensarlo imposible, no tenía ni idea de lo que su profesora había planeado y por eso ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente, se tapó la boca y ahogó un grito

-¡¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto?-gritó al borde de las lágrimas

Draco la miró confundido.

-¿Y cuál es tu problema?

-¡¿Qué les dio derecho a hacerlo?-gritó histérica ignorando al rubio nuevamente

Draco estaba cada vez más confundido y Snape y Sprout no decían nada.

-¡¿Cómo se les ocurrió?-Snape golpeó la mesa y se levantó

-¡Baje el tono de voz Granger!-Hermione rompió en llanto, histérica

Draco miró a Hermione y luego a los dos presentes.

-Díganme en este momento porque presiento que debo estar histérico igual que Granger-dijo fríamente

Snape y Sprout se miraron y luego miraron a Draco.

-Joven Malfoy, el experimento que realizamos se llama embarazo artificial-Draco con solo escuchar la palabra embarazo comenzó a asustarse-inyectamos tu esperma en su óvulo eso quiere decir que…

-¡¿EMBARAZARON A LA SANGRE SUCIA DE MI?-se levantó y gritó completamente histérico

-Así es, la señorita Granger, está embarazada de usted señor Malfoy-dijo Sprout con naturalidad

_Les gusto? este cap lo hice largo por culpa de mi tardanza y de que mi anterior capitulo fue muy cortito (mis disculpas)_

_gracias por sus reviews por cierto, espero que dejen algun que otro comentario en este cap (si es que les gusto por supuesto)_

_nos leemos en el prox cap, hasta luego!_


	5. La reacción de los amigos

_Quinto cap!_

-Así es, la señorita Granger, está embarazada de usted señor Malfoy-dijo Sprout con naturalidad

-¿COMO PUDIERON HACER ESO?

Snape lo único que podía hacer era bufar fastidiado por los gritos de los jóvenes. Ya estaba comenzando a hartarse.

-¿Cómo puede ser que una sangre sucia vaya a tener un hijo mío? ¡Por dios qué horror!-Hermione se levantó de su silla y le propinó una fuerte cachetada

-¡DEJA DE DECIRME SANGRE SUCIA IMBÉCIL! ¡ME TIENES HARTA CON TODOS TUS INSULTOS!-ese gritó había aterrado hasta el mismo Snape que no se molestaba en ocultar su miedo-¡ERES UN IDIOTA, TE ODIO!-y luego de decir eso salió corriendo de la oficina

Draco aún estaba paralizado en su lugar tomándose la mejilla totalmente roja luego del duro golpe que le había dado la castaña.

Sprout lo miró reprobatoriamente pero él ni se inmutó, estaba demasiado conmocionado.

-Ya le dijimos todo Malfoy, ahora lárgate-le dijo Snape

Tardó unos segundos en hacerlo, pero cuando su mente reaccionó, casi al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo también y salió de la oficina.

Hermione corría y corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban. No podía creer lo que estaba pasándole, estaba embarazada de Draco Malfoy ¡De Draco Malfoy! La persona que más odiaba en todo el mundo, justo le tenía que haber tocado a ella quedar embarazada ¡Maldita sea su suerte! Se odiaba, odiaba a Malfoy, odiaba a los profesores ¡Odiaba a todo el mundo!

Cuando el cuerpo casi dejó de responderle por el cansancio, había llegado a los bosques de Hogwarts pero a un sector en el que nunca había estado. Era un lugar muy hermoso en comparación a otros lados del bosque.

Tenía muchas plantas de toda clase, todas se movían pero no al compás del viento, si no que vivas, como humanos, varias tenían ojos y la miraban fijamente. También había muchas flores hermosas. Se podía ver un lago enorme y profundo, tenía muchos camalotes de agua con flores sobre ellos. El agua era cristalina y podías ver tu reflejo en ella. En verdad era un lugar muy hermoso.

Se sentó a orillas del lago, puso sus piernas contra su pecho y las abrazó. Poso su cabeza contra sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente sin miedo a que alguien la descubriera ya que se había ido bastante lejos.

Lo único que quería era gritar, gritar hasta que sus pulmones no pudieran más. No podía ser que esto le estuviera pasando a ella, todo era tan confuso.

Sin darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado, se quedó dormida allí.

Al despertar, pudo notar que no estaba en el bosque, estaba en una cama mullida y con frazadas abrigadas.

-Veo que despertaste-dijo alguien entrando a la habitación

-¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?-Draco cerró la puerta

-Corrección, _nuestra _habitación-Hermione frunció el ceño sin comprender

-¿Disculpa?

-No sé qué demonios se le pasó por la cabeza a Snape, pero quiere que durmamos en la misma habitación durante tu embarazo-Hermione soltó un gritó de horror

-¡No puede ser!-se levantó-¡Le iré a reclamar ahora mismo!-justo cuando tomaba la perilla de la puerta, la voz del rubio la interrumpió

-Yo no te lo recomiendo, ya le reclamé yo y no le importó un bledo, además de que quedó de muy mal humor, es poco recomendable ir a hablar con el-Hermione apretó la perilla molesta y después volteó a ver a Draco

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-Te encontré tirada en el bosque y cuando te estaba llevando a la enfermería, Snape me contó que debíamos compartir habitación y…aquí estamos-parecía calmado, hablaba calmado ¡¿Por qué demonios no estaba molesto como ella? Hermione frunció el ceño

-Estas muy tranquilo con la noticia, me extraña de ti Malfoy-Draco se sentó en la cama y suspiró

-Ya descargué todo mi enojo contra muchos pobres diablos que se cruzaron en mi camino, y créeme que fueron muchos, por el momento estoy tranquilo

Luego Hermione notó otra cosa. ¡Había solo una cama! ¡Una cama para los dos! Compartir cama con Malfoy, eso jamás sucedería.

-No voy a compartir cama contigo-dijo la castaña entre dientes

-Dormirás en el piso, por supuesto-a Hermione le salió un tic

-¿Una embarazada en el piso? ¡¿Te está fallando la única neurona que te queda?-le gritó histérica

-¿Y qué quieres hacer chica genio?-dijo comenzando a quedarse sin paciencia

Hermione sacó su varita y dividió la cama en dos. Las separó lo más que pudo y luego puso una pared entre medio.

-Allí hay una puerta-le mostró que estaba en medio de la pared-más te vale que te comportes Malfoy y no intentes nada conmigo

-Créeme que lo último que quiero es tocarte Granger, la idea me repugna-dijo poniendo cara de asco

-Vomitaría sobre ti si lo hicieras-le dijo y se fue al otro lado de la pared para no tener que verle la cara

La puerta se cerró de un portazo.

Al otro día, en la sala común de Gryfindor.

-¿QUE?-el grito fue escuchado por todo el lugar llamando la atención de muchos allí

Ron había gritado al escuchar la terrible noticia. Harry y Ginny tenían la tan boca abierta que casi tocaba el suelo.

-Dime que nos estás jugando una broma-rogó Harry casi poniéndose de rodillas-que todo esto es porque quizá nos hemos portado mal y tú no quieres castigar, dímelo por favor-Hermione estaba parada y sus amigos sentados alrededor de ella con los ojos y la boca abierta a más no poder

Hermione negó con la cabeza muy triste.

-Lamentablemente, todo es verdad-Ron no pudo evitarlo, se levantó y la abrazó causando muchísima furia en Lavender

-Lo siento mucho Hermione-Ginny también se levantó y la abrazó también

-¡Te apoyaremos en esto!-Ron se separó y Harry también se paró a su lado

-Eso ni tienes que dudarlo-le dijo Harry

-No importa que el bebe sea de la serpiente venenosa de Malfoy ¡Es un bebe! Y como mi madre dice `` todo bebe es una bendición ´´-dijo Ginny cambiando su cara seria a una de emoción

La emoción se le pegó a Hermione al instante.

-Tienes razón, un bebe siempre es una buena noticia sin importar de quien sea-dijo Hermione-tú serás la madrina-le dijo con una gran sonrisa a lo que Ginny gritó de emoción

-¡Ya quiero que nazca!

Harry las miraba sonriente, Ron incrédulo por lo increíblemente rápido que Hermione había cambiado de humor y Lavender la miraba con muchísima furia.

En la torre de Slytherin…

-¿CÓMO QUE ESTÁ EMBARAZADA DE TI?-se escuchó el grito ensordecedor de Pansy, que gritaba histérica-debe ser una broma de mal gusto, sí, eso debe ser-trató de auto convencerse la morocha

-Vamos Draco, si estabas tan desesperado hubieras buscado a Pansy-se burló Zabini

A Pansy le hirvió la sangre, pero no por el comentario de Blaise, si no por el hecho de que había otra a la que Draco había tocado. No lo entendía, cada vez que Draco necesitaba a una chica, siempre la buscaba a ella ¿Qué había pasado entonces que había ido a buscar a la estúpida sangre sucia de Granger?

-¡DIME QUE ES UNA BROMA!-le gritó

Draco por primera vez desde que había llegado a la torre, miró a Pansy con una expresión nada amigable que la dejó helada del miedo.

-Cierra de una vez la boca Pansy, me estás dando migraña-dijo con mala gana

Pansy volvió a recuperar la compostura y volvió a gritar.

-¿COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO? ¿ACASO NO FUI SUFICIENTE PARA TI?-Zabini reía como loco ante los gritos de Pansy y Theodore se tapaba la boca tratando casi sin éxito de evitar una carcajada

-¡YA CÁLLATE PANSY!-gritó levantándose del sillón por primera vez y dirigiéndole una mirada de molestia que Pansy nunca llegó a creer que viviría para verla, era muy difícil hacer molestar a Draco hasta ese punto de que parecía que el perdía el control

Pansy bajó la cabeza con un leve puchero de tristeza. No lo soportó y salió corriendo de allí.

Draco volvió a desplomarse en el sillón soltando un suspiro de indignación, no le gustaba gritarle a Pansy, a pesar de ser una ramera y toda la cosa, de una u otra manera, era su amiga y no le gustaba hacerla sentir mal.

-WOW-dijo Theodore-si que estás enojado y eso que vas a tener un hijo con Hermione-Draco lo miró frunciendo el ceño

-¿Desde cuándo la llamas Hermione?-Theodore rodó los ojos

-Ya te dije que a mí me cae bien, no sé porque te importa tanto

-Y dime-Blaise se acercó levemente a Draco-¿Qué se siente embarazar a una sangre sucia? Debe ser un buen pisotón para tu apellido-se burló y gracias a eso se ganó un buen golpe en la cabeza

-¡Yo no la embaracé!-Theodore y Blaise lo miraron confundidos

-Draco… ¿Sabes cómo se hacen los bebes verdad?-preguntó Blaise y Draco lo volvió a golpear en la cabeza

-¡Por supuesto que lo se imbécil! Pero Granger no quedó embarazada de mi naturalmente-otra vez, los chicos lo miraron confundidos

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Theodore

Draco les contó toda la historia, para que hubieran pedido las muestras, cuando lo llamaron y se enteró ¿Qué fue lo que recibió?

-JAJAJAJA-comenzó a reírse Blaise

A Draco se le hinchó una vena en la frente y apretó el puño preparando otro golpe.

-JAJAJA Draco, tú sí que tienes mala suerte amigo-rió Blaise y allí recibió un tercer golpe-¡AU!-se acarició la parte golpeada-¡Ya deja de golpearme!

-¡Te golpeo porque te lo mereces!-le gritó

-¡Ya basta los dos!-les dijo Theodore-parecen niños de dos años, cállense-ambos se callaron y no se miraron-vamos Draco, un hijo no es tan malo, no importa de quien sea-Draco lo miró-un bebe en una bendición de dios-le sonrió

-Apenas tengo 18 años Theodore, ni siquiera terminé la escuela, no quiero tener hijos, menos de una sangre sucia como Granger

-No seas tan duro con ella, no es tan mala si llegas a conocerla

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso tú la conoces?

-Mejor que tú, por supuesto que sí, deberías darte un tiempo para conocerla, cuando la conozcas, vas a ver que no es tan mala como dices-se levantó y se fue

_Que les pareció? Les gusto? Se que es algo corto pero saben que cuando les traigo algo corto luego les doy un cap más largo, el proximo les prometo que será mas largo._

_espero que nos les moleste mis faltas ortografia, hago lo mejor que puedo_

_y una cosa más, por un par de dias no voy a poder entrar porque no voy a estar en casa pero les prometo que apenas llegue a mi casa les pondre la conti_

_Nos vemos en el prox cap y dejen reviews_

_Besos a todas!_


	6. Tregua

_Sexto cap, que lo disfruten!_

Al anochecer, Hermione estaba estudiando Oclumancia cuando comenzó a escucharse música todo lo que da.

Soltó el libro y se tapó los oídos ya que la música se escuchaba muy fuerte.

Abrió la puerta de la pared y vio a Draco sentado en su cama leyendo un libros, con un tocadiscos antiguo (los hechiceros, brujas y demás no son muy tecnológicos) tocando un disco a gran volumen. Hermione se preguntó cómo demonios funcionaba tan fuerte el volumen.

-¡Apaga esa cosa!-gritó pero su voz no se escuchó por la música-¡Malfoy, apaga el tocadiscos!-volvió a intentar de manera fallida, Draco no despegaba los ojos de su libros mientras movía sus pies descalzos al ritmo de la música-¡Estoy harta!-se dirigió a su mesita de luz y tomó su varita

Corrió de vuelta hacia la puerta y lanzó un hechizo que apagó el tocadiscos. Draco levantó la mirada del libro claramente molesto.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¡Estaba demasiado fuerte! No podía ni escuchar mis propios pensamientos

-Pues lastima Granger, yo quiero escuchar algo de buena música y tú no puedes impedirlo, también es mi habitación

-También la mía y además ¿No deberías estar estudiando para Oclumancia? Tenemos prueba mañana (comparten la clase)

-No me digas que hacer sangre sucia, yo estudio cuando yo quiera-Hermione apretó la mano donde tenía su varita, estaba harta de los insultos-ojalá que compartiendo habitación contigo no se me contagie lo de ratón de biblioteca

Hermione soltó un grito de puro coraje y del enojo le lanzó un hechizo al tocadiscos haciéndolo estallar en mil pedazos.

-¿Qué demonios…?-Draco se levantó dejando su libro y se acercó molesto a Hermione-¿Acaso estás loca o qué?-comenzó a gritar molesto

-Ya no se escuchará más música aquí-y dispuesta a cerrar la puerta se volteó pero Draco la tomó del brazo, le quitó la varita lanzándola a la cama de Hermione y la obligó a mirarlo

-Escúchame Granger, no me importa un bledo que vayas a tener un hijo mío y que por eso nos hagan compartir habitación, no eres la dueña de este lugar, así que no tienes porque dar órdenes porque al parecer te crees la jefa cuando nos es así

-Suéltame Malfoy, me estás haciendo daño-trató de zafarse pero Draco tenía bien apresado su brazo y cada vez le apretaba más fuerte-suéltame

-Recuerda que yo soy superior a ti en muchos sentidos, tú no eres más que una asquerosa sangre sucia con la suerte de tener un poco de cerebro, no por eso eres superior, te falta mucho para eso y créeme que nunca llegarás a ser alguien en la vida, no tienes novio, no tienes una buena familia, no eres rica, jamás lograrás nada-esas palabras fueron como cuchillas en su corazón, ya estaba harta de que la insultara de esa manera, si reparo, como si lo que decía no fuera nada, pero en realidad era muy hiriente, dolía mucho

Lágrimas corrieron por su rostro y le atestó una bofetada a Draco causando que la suelte.

-te odio Malfoy, no sabes cuánto te odio-le cerró la puerta en la cara

Draco no se sintió bien, para nada bien, le había dicho cosas terribles, sabía que eso era hiriente para Hermione y por eso las palabras habían salido solas.

-Demonios-susurró

Se acercó a un enorme pedazo de su tocadiscos que había quedado. Lo tomó y lo tiró por los aires causando que se rompa, hizo un gran ruido.

Al otro día, Hermione se levantó muy temprano para no tener que verle la cara a Draco. Se duchó, cambió y pasó al otro lado de la pared.

Se quedó maravillada con lo que vio. Draco dormía plácidamente, como un bebe que le daba un aspecto un poco gracioso, estaba hecho un bollo y tenía el dedo en la boca. Se acercó un poco más para verlo mejor y tenía una expresión angelical que la dejó hipnotizada.

Salió de su trance en seguida, frunció el ceño negando con la cabeza.

-_El embarazo te está haciendo mal Hermione Jane Granger-_pensó y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido

Llegó la clase de Oclumancia, Draco estaba allí ella lo sabía pero no le iba a dirigir ni la palabra ni la mirada. Estaba muy molesta con él, lo que le había dicho era muy hiriente y hasta que no se disculpara no le hablaría. Conociendo a Malfoy, al no le importaría que no le hable así que no se disculparía.

Hermione terminó primera la prueba, como siempre.

Cuando todos terminaron la hora, la profesora llamó a Draco y a Hermione.

Hermione se dirigió al escritorio de la mujer con la cabeza bien levantada y con postura firme. Cosa que hizo a Draco sonreír (disimuladamente).

Draco también se acercó con su andar despreocupado.

-Chicos, el director los ha llamado y me ha dicho que les avise-Hermione le sonrió

-Muchas gracias-se volteó y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la oficina

Draco la siguió.

-Oye Granger-le habló el

Ella no lo miró y siguió caminando.

-Te estoy hablando Granger-la tomó del brazo bruscamente y la volteó estampándola contra la pared-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que odio que me ignoren?-Hermione lo abofeteó logrando que la soltara

-¿Y yo cuantas veces debo decirte que no me toques? ¡Imbécil!

Ambos se miraron con odio.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mí de esa manera-se volteó y fue a la oficina de Snape siendo seguida por un furioso Draco

Cuando entraron a la oficina, ambos se sorprendieron. Allí se encontraban los padres de Draco y la madre de Hermione.

-¿Mama?

-¡Hermione, mi bebita!-corrió hacia su hija para abrazarla-no puedo creer que esto te esté pasando-Hermione la abrazó sintiendo su abrazo reconfortante, la había extrañado muchísimo

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo-soltó una lágrima

-Ay qué pena me dan-dijo Lucius con expresión claramente molesta-no puedo creer lo que hicieron ¡Mancharon nuestro apellido!-les gritó a Snape y a Sprout

-¿Qué pasa Granger? No veo a tu padre ¿Acaso el tampoco te quiere por ser una sangre sucia?-se burló Draco

Hermione crujió los dientes y apretó los puños separándose de su madre.

-¡Cállate maldito hurón, no sabes nada de mí!-se acercó un poco más al hasta quedar a una distancia prudente-y créeme que no te lanzo un hechizo porque está mi madre aquí, solo por respeto a ella no lo hago

-Señores, les pido calma-rogó Minerva

-¡Tú!-Lucius miró molesto a Draco-¿Cómo permitiste que esto pasara?

-Lucius-reprochó Narcisa-el no tiene la culpa

-Silencio Narcisa-le dijo su esposo

-Padre, yo no hice nada-se defendió molesto Draco pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su padre

-No debiste haber dado tu muestra y nada de esto habría pasado-Draco no miraba su padre, miraba al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, si le contestaba a Lucius, no contaría la historia

Luego abrió la boca para protestar pero la madre de Hermione salió en su defensa ante la impresión de todos.

-Con su respeto señor Malfoy, su hijo no ha tenido la culpa de lo que pasó, es más, es culpa del director por permitir un experimento así-Draco la miró sorprendido ¿Por qué se había metido a defenderlo cuando ni siquiera lo conocía? ¿Acaso estaba loca o qué? Luego de cómo había insultado a su hija frente a sus narices aún así lo defendía

Hermione también la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no podía negar que lo que dijo su madre era verdad.

Lucius estaba rojo de furia pero la madre de Hermione pasó de mirarlo a él a mirar a Snape y a Sprout.

-Apenas me enteré de que experimentaron con mi hija no dudé un segundo en venir aquí ¿Cómo se atrevieron a embarazarla?-gritó molesta la madre de Hermione

Draco aún no salía de su asombro, pero Lucius totalmente molesto por la falta de respeto por parte de la mujer, sacó su varita y la apuntó.

-¡Lucius no hagas tonterías!-le gritó su esposa

-No permitiré que una sucia Muggle como usted me falte el respeto-Hermione también sacó su varita y lo apunto defendiendo a su madre

-¡Ni se le ocurra!-gritó esta y apartó a su madre

Lucius y Hermione quedaron apuntándose el uno al otro.

-Granger baja la varita ahora-Draco también había sacado su varita y defendía a su padre (a pesar de lo que le había dicho)

-¡No puedo creer que lo defiendas Malfoy!

-Hermione-su madre le puso las manos en los hombros (por detrás)-cariño, tranquila, no vale la pena

-De acuerdo, es tu padre-ignoró por completo a su madre-pero te trató mal sin razón, mi madre te defendió CUANDO NO DEBIÓ HABERLO HECHO y tú te pones de su lado ¡Eres increíble! ¡Una basura igual que tu padre!-gritó molesta y se abalanzó encima de Draco

-¡Hermione!-gritó su madre-¡Detente ahora mismo!

Draco no la golpeaba, no importa cuánto la odiara, a pesar de que él lo negara, Hermione era una mujer y el no golpeaba mujeres, pero trataba de apartarla y Hermione cada vez enloquecía más y trataba de golpearlo más fuerte.

-Señorita Granger, señor Malfoy ¡Sepárense ahora mismo!-gritó Minerva pero ninguna hizo caso

Tuvieron que recurrir a la magia y separarlos con un hechizo. Los pegaron a la pared a ambos, uno al lado del otro pero no llegaban a tocarse. Hermione forcejeaba como loca.

-¡Suéltenme, suéltenme que lo mato!-gritaba histérica mientras pataleaba golpeando la pared y lágrimas caían por sus ojos

-Hija, hijita mía-su madre le tomó las mejillas-cálmate hija-Hermione la miró con sus ojos llorosos-respira profundo y cálmate-Hermione se calmó y bajó la mirada, su madre le acarició las mejillas con mucha dulzura-veo que las hormonas del embarazo te vuelven loca-dijo en broma y Hermione lo único que pudo hacer es sonreír levemente

Draco las miraba y de repente, sintió envidia de Hermione, de la maravillosa madre que tenía. El nunca había recibido una muestra de afecto tan dulce como esa. No es que sus padres no lo hayan querido, porque si lo querían, pero de otra manera. Le concedían todo lo que él quería en un parpadeo, todo, todo menos el amor de una familia que nunca se había puesto a pensar que necesitaba hasta ahora.

-Señor Malfoy, señorita Granger, será mejor que se vayan afuera mientras hablamos con sus padres-ambos salieron de la oficina y Hermione volvió a fruncir el ceño

-¡Eres un idiota Draco Malfoy!-y con eso salió corriendo

Draco golpeó la pared claramente molesto estaba harto de las peleas, las finalizaría ese mismo día y haría todo lo que esté a su alcance de ser necesario.

Iba a hablar con Hermione para que todo esto acabara y sabía dónde encontrarla. No se molestaría en correr, porque ella no se movería de allí en un largo rato.

Cuando llegó al lago donde la había encontrado desmayada la última vez, ella abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho y tenía su cara sobre sus rodillas. Estaba llorando eso podía confirmarlo por su posición y los sollozos que salían de su garganta. Nunca le había gustado ver mujeres llorar y si estaba a su alcance, las paraba.

Se sentó a su lado y solos unos segundos después, Hermione reparó de su presencia y levantó su cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Malfoy?-se levantó aún con ese tono histérico

Draco se levantó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo cosa que molestó todavía más a Hermione y sacó su varita, lo apuntó.

-¡Maldita sea, contesta!-le gritó

-Vengo a proponer una tregua-respondió el

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y su varita cayó al suelo de la impresión.

-¿Te fumaste algo antes de venir aquí Malfoy?-Draco rodó los ojos

-Claro que no idiota, estoy hablando muy en serio, ven, siéntate y tranquilízate, estás demasiado histérica-él se sentó

Hermione lo miró algo extrañada y tardó unos segundos en sentarse, pero lo hizo todo en cámara lenta. Tuvo el ceño fruncido por un buen rato y en todo ese rato, ni se habían mirado, ni hablado. Cuando por fin el se relajó el ceño de la chica Draco habló:

-¿Ya estás más tranquila?-seguían sin mirarse, ambos miraban el agua cristalina del lago, donde podían ver sus reflejos

-Si-contestó con voz suave

-Repito lo que dije antes, propongo una tregua

-¿Por qué quieres hacer una tregua? Tú me odias-le preguntó mirándolo

Draco también la mira pero Hermione pudo notar que no la miraba con odio, no sabía como la mirada pero era cualquier cosa menos odio o lastima.

-Por el bebe-dijo para sorpresa de la chica-debemos comenzar a llevarnos bien, por el bebe-repitió

Hermione estaba cada vez más sorprendida, Draco estaba actuando de una manera responsable, estaba mostrando su lado responsable, ella el único lado que conocía de él era el de chico arrogante y con el ego del tamaño de la galaxia.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Tregua?-estiró la mano

Hermione dudó un momento pero por fin se la dio y cuando sus manos se tocaron, sintieron mucha calidez, no quisieron soltarse pero lo hicieron, un poco incómodos.

-Tregua-contestó ella y le sonrió

_Y? Que les parecio? Les gusto? No les gustó?_

_Esta bueno como para un review? Espero que si!_

_Por cierto, lamento mi tardanza, tuve que salir de mi casa y a donde fui no había computadoras pero lo prometido es prometido´_

_Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el prox cap!_


	7. Salida a Hogsmade

_Aquí les va el sexto cap! Disfrútenlo y nos leemos abajo!_

Al otro día era sábado y no había clases.

Hermione quería salir a HOGSMADE con Harry y Ron pero Draco no quiso.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir?-le gritó la chica

-HOGSMADE es peligroso y si te pasa algo a ti, el bebe saldrá lastimado

-¿Quién te crees para darme ordenes?

-¡Soy el padre del bebe!

-¡Pero no el mío! No puedes andar dándome órdenes como si tuvieras poder sobre mi cuando no es así

-Yo sé lo que es mejor para el bebe, al parecer tú no, serías pésima madre-apenas dijo esas palabras se arrepintió, pero no se retractó

Hermione se sintió herida, pero se defendió

-¡Yo sería mejor madre que mil tú!

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-ambos se gritaban con mucho enojo

-¡Tengo más sabiduría sobre el mundo! ¡El muggle y el mágico! No necesitaría demasiado dinero para pagar una escuela porque podría enseñarle yo y ya con ser mujer puedo hacer muchas cosas que un hombre no puede

-¿Cómo qué?

-Elegir ropa, consejos sobre chicos y principalmente ¡Estarían rodeados de amor! Tú lo único que serías capaz de darle es dinero ¡Jamás te he visto dar cariño a nadie! No creo que con el hijo de una sangre sucia sea diferente-Draco ya harto de todas las estupideces, la empujó contra la pared y puso su peor cara para que se callara

-¡Cállate de una vez Granger! ¡Creí que teníamos una tregua y tú no estás poniendo de tu parte!

-¡Claro que sí, pero no puedes ir dándome órdenes como te plazca!-ambos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, se habían acercado sin darse cuenta-¡Quiero salir con mis amigos, no puedes evitarlo!-Draco cerró los ojos y contó mentalmente hasta cualquier número que lo ayudara a calmarse

-Escucha, tengo una solución que nos beneficiará a todos-dijo el más calmado, Hermione levantó una ceja

-¿Y cuál es?

A los 20 minutos.

-¿Dónde estará Hermione?-preguntó Ron a Harry

-No lo se

Ambos estaban junto a muchos otros estudiantes, listos en la puerta para irse a HOGSMADE, faltaban solo algunos alumnos pero Hermione se caracterizaba mucho por su puntualidad.

-Descuida, ya vendrá-le dijo el morocho

-Me preocupa que no venga-dijo el pelirrojo-ella nunca llega tarde

Lavender estaba que hervía de celos.

-_¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por ella?-_pensaba Lavender con los puños apretados y el ceño muy fruncido

-Chicos…-dijo Ginny mientras le tocaba el hombro a su novio-allá viene Hermione-los otros tres chicos voltearon

-¿Qué demonios…?-dijo Harry

-¿Por qué viene Malfoy con Hermione? O peor aún ¿Por qué Malfoy le agarra el brazo hasta el punto de casi hacerlo explotar?-preguntó Ginny

Los dos chicos tenían la boca hasta el piso y Lavender reprimía una sonrisa.

Draco tenía a Hermione agarrada del brazo con mucha fuerza para que ella no se separara ni un centímetro de él. Solo por si acaso.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Malfoy? Es una excursión de Gryfindor y Ravenclaw

-Evito que le pase algo al bebé

-¡¿Acaso solo te preocupas por el bebe? ¡¿Qué hay con Hermione?-preguntó Ron molesto causando todavía más enojo en su novia

-¡Pero qué tierno eres Malfoy!-le dijo Ginny juntando las manos

Todos allí la miraron como si estuviera demente.

-¿Qué acabas de decir pelirroja?-preguntó Draco

-¡Cuidado con lo que le dices a mi hermana!-le gritó Ron

-¡Yo digo lo que quiero!-ambos se gruñeron mutuamente

-¿Por qué dices que es tierno Ginny?-le preguntó Hermione ignorando a los otros dos idiotas que discutían

-Pues porque haciendo esto demuestra lo buen padre que va a ser, se preocupa mucho por el bebe-en eso se escucha silencio y ambas chicas miran a los chicos, Draco tenía un leve color en las mejillas y Ron y Harry se mordían el labio evitando una carcajada de burla

-Cállate pelirroja-desvió la vista sonrojado

Hermione sonrió, era verdad lo que Ginny decía.

-Sí, tienes razón Ginny-Draco la miró impresionado por su respuesta pero no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada porque Mcgonagall los llamó a todos para irse

Cuando llegaron a HOGSMADE, Mcgonagall les dijo que podían separarse por tres horas y les dio un punto de encuentro.

Hermione había logrado hacer que Draco se despegara de ella pero él la vigilaba de atrás de ella.

Hermione y Ginny iban adelante y los tres chicos iban atrás. Lavender se había ido con sus amigas porque comenzaba a no soportar la presencia de Hermione.

Draco iba en un costado y Harry y Ron lo miraban de reojo. Ron lo fulminaba con la mirada y Harry simplemente lo miraba como si fuera el sospechoso principal de un crimen gravísimo.

El rubio simplemente caminaba mirando fijamente a Hermione como caminaba, charlando y riendo con Ginny.

-¡Hermione mira!-le gritó su mejor amiga y señaló un negocio para ropa de bebes

-¡Vayamos a ver!-gritó emocionada y ambas se pusieron a correr hacia el negocio

Harry rió a carcajadas ante la emoción de su novia, Ron sonrió y Draco disimuló una leve sonrisita.

Se acercaron a la puerta del negocio y vieron a las chicas como locas mirando y tocando todas las cosas para bebes.

Draco no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se hiciera un poco más grande. Hermione se veía muy emocionada con respecto al bebe.

-¡Que linda ropita!-decían ambas

-¡Mira este trajecito verde Hermione!

Se mantuvieron ahí durante un buen rato y los chicos cruzados de brazos, afuera.

-Más te vale que cuides a ese bebe Malfoy-le dijo Harry en un momento

Draco lo miró y levantó una ceja.

-Por supuesto que lo voy a cuidar ¿Qué te crees?

-Pues como eres una porquería de persona y eres capaz de dejar a Hermione sola con el bebe-le dijo Ron apretando los dientes

-Ron cállate-dijo severamente Harry-escucha Malfoy, confío en que no dejaras a Hermione sola pero solo quería dejarte una advertencia-se volvió para mirar a su novia y a su mejor amiga

Draco lo miró solo por unos segundos más y luego giró su vista a Hermione. Tenía una sonrisa radiante de felicidad por todas las cosas que estaban viendo allí. No pudo evitar sentirse contento al verla a ella tan feliz.

Estuvieron en tres tiendas de bebes, sin comprar nada, pero disfrutando de ver lo que usaría su futuro bebe.

Pero en un momento Hermione salió corriendo de la tienda y con lágrimas en los ojos fue (para la sorpresa de todos) a abrazar a Draco.

-¿Qué diablos…?-dijo el

-Draco-lloriqueó la castaña abrazándose a él con fuerza

Ginny también salió de la tienda persiguiendo a su amiga extrañada porque de la nada se haya puesto a llorar.

Draco y Hermione se sonrojaron y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Pero Hermione no lo iba a soltar, debía decirle algo.

-¿Por qué lloras Hermione?-le preguntó Ginny preocupada

-Porque…porque-el pecho de Draco comenzaba a mojarse pero a este no le interesaba en lo absoluto, ver a Hermione llorar era algo que hace mucho ya se había dado cuenta que no le gustaba por eso ahora misma la estaba abrazando, con un poco de duda, pero la abrazaba

-¿Por qué?-preguntó impacientado Draco

Sus amigos la miraban con muchísima preocupación.

-Hermione, dinos que te pasa-le rogó Ron

-Es que…es que-se separó un poco de Draco y lo miró fijamente-vi un montón de cosas bellísimas para el bebe y ¡Son carísimas! No tengo dinero para comprarlas-Harry dejó escapar un risita, Ron se golpeó la frente y Ginny sonrió con ternura

Draco hizo un poco de presión con sus brazos haciendo que Hermione se pegara más a su pecho.

-Tranquila, no llores, yo lo compraré todo-Hermione se separó de él y lo miró con una gran sonrisa

-¿Todo lo que yo quiera comprar?

-Todo lo que tú quieras comprar-dijo con algo de fastidio, Hermione comenzó a aplaudir y a dar saltos de alegría como una niña

-¡Sí!-gritó como niña pequeña y abrazó a Draco-¡Vamos Ginny, hay que ir de compras!-le tomó la mano a su amiga y salieron corriendo hacia la tienda más próxima

Ron sonrió de medio lado.

-Querido Malfoy, conociendo a mi hermana y a la nueva emoción de Hermione por las compras, hoy te quedas pobre-Draco lo tomó como una broma (no se rió) pero no sabía cuan equivocado estaba

Hermione y Ginny miraban cosas para bebes y las tomaban casi todas, todo en silencio, aunque en un momento, Ginny se animó a preguntar.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá afuera?-Hermione sabía a lo que se refería y no quería parecer muy evidente, pero su sonrojo no la ayudó

-No sé de que hablas…

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo ¿Desde cuándo abrazas a Malfoy como lo abrazaste recién?

-No se Ginny, fue solo algo causado por las hormonas del embarazo, nada más-se excusó, en parte era verdad, si no estuviera embarazada ella jamás hubiera abrazado a Malfoy y mucho menos, sentir lo que había sentido cuando lo abrazó, mucho gusto, le había gustado

-No me convences del todo, pero te lo dejaré pasar-le dijo con una sonrisa

Ya para el final del día, la billetera de Draco estaba vacía en su totalidad y Hermione y Ginny con muchas bolsas en sus manos. Ron y Harry también llevaban varias bolsas.

-Hermione ¿Seguro que aquí hay solo cosas para bebes?-le preguntó Ron tratando de no caer por todo el peso que llevaban

-OH no, hay cosas para nosotras también-dijo Hermione

Draco la miró como si estuviera loca.

-¿Disculpa?

-Claro, Ginny y yo aprovechamos que nos diste dinero y compramos cosas que necesitábamos-al rubio le salió un tic en la ceja, le habían vaciado la billetera para comprarse cosas para ellas, demonios ya se las cobraría pero no por el momento

Llegaron a Hogwarts y luego de que Harry, Ron y Ginny dejaran las bolsas de Hermione en su habitación se fueron.

Draco pensó durante todo el camino lo que le había dicho a Hermione, que sería una mala madre, se arrepentía de haberlo dicho, Hermione jamás sería una mala madre, todo lo contrario.

-Oye G…Hermione-le dijo y esta volteó

-Si dime

-Yo…quería decirte que…siento lo que dije hoy

-¿Sobre qué?-puso cara inocente

Draco la fulminó con la mirada, sabía que lo estaba haciendo apropósito.

-Sobre que serías una mala madre, estaba molesto, no quise decirlo, no lo dije en serio-desvió la vista

Hermione sonrió algo sonrojada.

-Gracias Draco, tú tampoco serás un mal padre-Draco la miró y un poco de color subió a sus mejillas, pero lo ocultó volteándose a la puerta

-Hermione-esta volteó-hoy debo hacer guardia, ya sabes…como prefecto-Hermione apretó los labios

-Claro, a mí me tocó hace una semana-el asintió-está bien, nos veremos mañana-fue hacia su lado de la habitación y se durmió

_Y? Les Gusto? Merece un Comentario?_

_Por cierto, durante el transcurso de la historia no estuve agradeciendo los reviews y es una desubicación así que quiero hacer un agradecimiento general a todas las que se tomaron la molestia de comentar MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, adoro sus comentarios._

_Y por cierto, ya comencé las clases, así que lo más seguro es que ya no ponga los capítulos tan seguido como antes pero haré lo mejor que pueda._

_Nos leemos en el próximo cap_

_Un beso para todas!_


	8. Mellizos

_Aquí les va el séptimo cap! Espero que lo disfruten, nos leemos abajo_

Eran las tres de la madrugada, sentía los labios secos al igual que su garganta, quería beber algo y no pensaba esperar, iría a la cocina y sin despertar a ningún elfo, tomaría un poco de agua.

Se levantó y caminó despacio por los corredores, estaba algo preocupada por Draco, era muy tarde para que aún no llegara, el turno de él terminaba a las 2:30 y aún no estaba en la cama.

Dobló en una esquina para llegar a las escaleras pero se escondió al ver dos siluetas, una sentada y abrazada a sí misma y la otra parada de brazos cruzados. Asomó un poco la cabeza para ver bien quién era y vio que era Draco junto a una chica de seguramente primer año que lloraba desconsoladamente.

Hermione frunció el ceño, si Draco había hecho llorar a esa niña tan pequeña, lo mataría, no podía ser tan bruto, es decir, tan solo había que verle la cara a la pobre niña. Lloraba como en funeral mientras se abrazaba las piernas con fuerza.

-¿Porque estás fuera de tu cama? Estas no son horas para venir a lloriquear al pasillo-dijo Draco

-_Pero que bruto es, tan solo es una niña_-pensó Hermione con un tic en la ceja

-Lo…lo siento, volveré en un segundo-trató de limpiarse las lágrimas pero era inútil, salían y salían sin control

A Hermione se le encogió el corazón, pobre chica ¿Que le había ocurrido que lloraba tan desconsoladamente?

Draco rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-Debes irte ya-lo decía tranquilo, sin amenaza alguna en su voz, solo trataba de cumplir las reglas pero aun así, no podía ser así con una pobre chica que lloraba así

-Si…lo siento-se levantó algo mareada, le costó levantarse pero cuando estuvo de pie, comenzó a llorar ruidosamente

Draco se golpeó la cara con la mano.

-¿Ahora qué?-pero la joven no lo escuchó, más bien, hizo algo que sorprendió a ambos chicos, se abrazó a él como si su vida dependiese de ello

Draco no sabía si apartarla de manera brusca y fría o abrazarla para que no llorara. Hasta él lo sabía, no podía ser tan cruel y hablarle mal, la niña estaba llorando mucho.

Decidió no abrazarla pero tampoco alejarla.

-¿Por qué lloras?-le preguntó bajito

La niña sollozó y apoyó su cara en el estomago del chico, Draco era muy alto y ella muy baja y además pequeña.

Pero luego de unos momentos, se separó bruscamente del rubio y miró hacia otro lado.

-Lo siento señor Malfoy-dijo apenada y con la mirada gacha-me dejé llevar por la tristeza, no debería haberlo abrazado, cuanto lo siento

Hermione bufó exasperada, la niña se había asustado de Malfoy porque sabía que a los Malfoy no se les podía faltar el respeto y Draco nunca había mostrado algo de cariño con alguien de seguro por eso pensaba que le había faltado el respeto y ahora estaba asustada de lo que Draco podría hacerle.

Draco lo pudo notar y se agachó un poco para estar a su altura.

-Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada y por favor, no me trates de señor, ahora…si quieres decirme porque llorabas…-la niña se limpió las lágrimas y tragó saliva

-Lo que pasa es que…recibí una lechuza hoy en la cena y…decía que…-se tapó la cara-mi madre está muy enferma y en la carta me decía que está empeorando-sollozó-no sé qué haré si mi madre muere ella…lo es todo para mí, es todo lo que tengo, mi papa murió cuando era bebé y soy hija única, necesito a mi madre-bajó la mirada y sorbió por la nariz

Draco suspiró.

-Lo siento, lamento lo de tu madre-dijo con sinceridad que impresionó a las dos chicas-pero no debes llorar, a tu madre no le gustaría verte así-le puso una mano sobre la cabeza-sé que duele, yo también he perdido seres queridos, no a mi madre ni a mi padre, pero una gran cantidad de familiares, lo mejor es no llorar, aunque sea no frente a ellos, les haría peor pero escucha esto, llorar solo tampoco está bien, necesitas a alguien que te consuele-la joven sonrió luego de un buen rato sin hacerlo

-Creo que tú ya los has hecho-Draco le sonrió -gracias señor…Draco

-Mejor-se enderezó

-Por cierto, me llamo Mary

-Bueno Mary, creo que es hora de que te vayas a la cama-la niña asintió

-Está bien, gracias Draco-salió corriendo de allí con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Hermione tenía una sonrisa gigante en el rostro y ya no estaba oculta, estaba apoyada en la pared esperando a que Draco volteara y se diera cuenta de que los había estado observando.

Este lo hizo y levantó las cejas extrañados.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí?-la sonrisa de la chica se hizo más grande dando a entender a Draco que lo había visto todo pero aun así, preguntó-¿Cuanto viste?-se cruzó de brazos

-Lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que te haces demasiado pero en realidad eres adorable-se le acercó

Las mejillas de Draco cobraron color.

-No me digas que soy adorable, es vergonzoso, solo mi madre me llama así-Hermione soltó una risita

-Lamento hacerlo pero lo eres, sinceramente pensé que tratarías mal a esa pobre niña-Draco rodó los ojos

-No soy tan bruto-Hermione levantó una ceja y sonrió irónica-está bien, quizá lo soy un poquito pero se cuando callar-Hermione no quitó su expresión-bueno ya

-en verdad me sorprende lo bien que supiste llevarlo, muy maduro de tu parte Malfoy-el chico sonrió

-Lo sé-sin darse cuenta, los dos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, tanto que sus pies chocaban y sus alientos se mezclaban

Al darse cuenta, Hermione se sonrojó bastante pero Draco no. Se miraron a los ojos sin poder evitarlo y quedaron hipnotizados viéndose.

A los pocos segundos ya se estaban besando apasionadamente con ella abrazada a Draco y viceversa.

Hermione enredó sus dedos en los cabellos dorados del chico y se separó un momento para conseguir aire.

Respirando agitadamente preguntó:

-¿No me quitarás puntos por estar fuera de mi cama?-Draco sonrió arrogante ante sus palabras

-Podría, pero no si eres niña buena y vas ahora-Hermione lo miró provocadoramente

Era extraño ver esa mirada en Hermione, la chica que el rubio siempre pensó que moriría más virgen que una monja, ahora lo estaba mirando como una zorra en celo.

-¿Me acompañas?-dijo con sensualidad a su oído

-Con gusto-dijo él para comenzar a besarla nuevamente

Al otro día Draco se levantó primero y vio a Hermione a su lado, estaba totalmente desnuda y tapada con la frazada.

-_Dios, realmente lo hicimos, creo que cuando se dé cuenta le dará un ataque de histeria-_Draco rodó los ojos, no supo que le había pasado a Hermione por la cabeza ayer en la noche pero no estaba borracha, ni drogada, ni hechizada, así que ¿Había sido de decisión propio el hecho de que lo haya invitado a su cama? Eso no lo sabría hasta que despertara y le preguntase.

Si lo pensaba bien, esa había sido la primera vez de Hermione, pudo notar una leve expresión de miedo y de dolor cuando todo empezó, la cual cambió muy rápidamente a una de gozo.

Sonrió arrogante al recordar sus gritos, sus peticiones de que no se detuviera, OH sí que le había hecho gozar y él había gozado también.

Se levantó y se fue a bañar.

Hermione comenzaba a desperezarse, se estiró y bostezó. Abrió los ojos al tiempo que escuchaba ruido de agua tocando el suelo. No le dio mucha importancia, entonces sintió un poco de frío, se miró.

-¿Ha?-soltó de lo dormida que estaba

Estaba desnuda, completamente desnuda y los recuerdos de la noche pasada le llegaron a la mente. Se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello ¿Qué demonios le había pasado ayer? ¿Por qué se había comportado así? Nadie la había obligado, ella lo había hecho porque quería o eso pensaba ¿Pero porque sintió una cálida sensación al ver a Draco tratar tan dulcemente a esa niña?

Se frotó los ojos, justo cuando el sonido del agua de la ducha que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que estaba encendida, dejaba de escucharse.

Miró la puerta del baño que se abrió dejando ver a Draco solo cubierto de la cintura para abajo con una toalla.

Los colores no tardaron en subir nuevamente a la cara de Hermione y miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Pero qué demonios haces?-dijo sin mirarlo para no desmayarse, ya que había logrado ver un poco de lo que Draco ofrecía de músculos-¡Ponte algo de ropa!-Draco soltó una risotada y levantó una ceja

-¿Cuál es el problema Hermione? No me digas que ahora te vendrás a avergonzar, anoche te convertiste en una gata salvaje y ahora eres una monja-Hermione trató de taparse lo más posible con la frazada-bueno ¿Qué mujer no se convierte en una gata salvaje cuando estoy yo de por medio?

-¡Cállate, eres una fanfarrón!-le gritó volteando a verlo, grave error, se encontró con Draco en toalla que la miraba divertido por la situación

Ya lo había visto desnudo ayer, recordaba cada parte del cuerpo del chico, del muy bien proporcionado cuerpo del chico pero aun así se avergonzaba.

-Tengo que fanfarronear, soy extremadamente guapo, tengo dinero, un GRAN cuerpo y soy encantador ¿Qué más quieres?-a Hermione le salió un tic en el ojo y en la ceja

-Sí que eres un fanfarrón Malfoy

-¡Oye! Era mejor que me llamaras Draco-se dirigió a la puerta-suena mejor cuando sale de tus labios y más como lo gritaste ayer-dijo picaronamente y pasó a su lado de la habitación

Hermione no podía estar más sonrojada.

No pensó más en eso y entró rápidamente a bañarse.

Cuando salió de bañarse, estaba con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, Draco la esperaba sentado en su cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Lárgate de mi habitación!-trató de taparse lo más posible con la toalla ya que Draco se la había quedado viendo con cara de pícaro

-Solo quería apurarte Hermione, tendremos poco tiempo para desayunar y tendremos que ir a Herbología con el estomago vacío-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante que exasperó completamente a Hermione-además, estás embarazada, debes comer bien, no le hará bien al bebe que estés mal alimentada

-¡Lárgate de mi habitación para que pueda vestirme!-dijo sonrojada

-Bien, bien, te dejo vestirte-se fue hacia el otro lado de la habitación

Se sentó en su cama y fue ahí cuando sintió su corazón latir muy fuerte ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte? ¿Acaso era por Hermione? ¡No! A él no le gustaba Hermione… ¿O sí?

Hermione estaba demasiado sonrojada y con el corazón a mil por hora ¡Maldito Malfoy! Era un pervertido. ¿Pero porque le latía tan fuerte el corazón?

Su primera hora era Herbología y la señora Sprout los esperaba con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo están los felices padres?-Hermione fulminó a Draco con la mirada y este se hizo el tonto-al parecer no muy bien-Hermione se sentó en el banco más apartado de Draco, a este pareció no importarle

-Está todo bien señorita Sprout-afirmó Hermione

-¡Perfecto!-llegaron todos los alumnos y la señorita Sprout se puso al frente-chicos, supongo que ya todos se habrán enterado de mi pequeño experimento-todos asintieron al igual que `` los felices padres ´´-he descubierto ese experimento gracias a un libro muggle que leí y leyendo otro libro muggle, descubrí que hay una máquina para ir viendo el desarrollo del bebe durante su gestación, eso es lo que vamos a hacer por un buen rato jóvenes-sonrió y luego miró a Hermione-señorita Granger por favor, venga y siéntese aquí-señaló una camilla de hospital que estaba en vez del pizarrón y al lado había una máquina para hacer ecografías de bebes(solo la reconocían Hermione y Harry)-iré a buscar a la doctora Feller, yo no sé usar esta máquina-salió del aula

-No me voy a acostar ahí-dijo Hermione muy avergonzada ya que todos la miraban

-Tranquila Hermione, recuerda lo que te dije, todo bebe es una bendición-le dijo Ginny

Entró la profesora junto a una mujer con bata y anteojos.

-Señorita Granger, venga a acostarse para que se le pueda hacer la…Eh… ¿Cómo se llamaba?-le preguntó a la doctora

-Ecografía-le dijo la doctora Feller

Hermione muy avergonzada fue y se sentó.

La doctora se sentó del otro lado de ella, de una forma en que los alumnos pudieran verla de frente.

-Bueno chicos, le explicaré que es lo que voy a hacer-dijo la doctora-pasaré esto-mostró lo que se pasa por la panza de la embarazadas (no sé cómo se llama, si alguien sabe, avise)-por el estomago de la señorita Granger para poder ver al bebe en la pantalla-señaló la pantalla-se escucharán también los latidos, así que no se asusten

-¿Dónde está el padre? ¡La señorita Granger necesita apoyo moral!-Draco ocultó su cabeza con sus manos y Blaise y Nott aguantaban la risa-¡Señor Malfoy, venga aquí ahora mismo!-el rubio se resignó y fue hacia Hermione-venga, póngase al lado de la doctora Feller y tómele la mano a la señorita Granger-Hermione y Draco la miraron como si estuviera loca

-¡No le voy a dar la mano!-le dijo Draco indignado

-¡Si lo va a hacer porque yo lo digo!-Draco no tuvo más opción que resignarse y tomarle la mano

Hermione se sonrojó como tomate a diferencia de Draco que solo se le pusieron las mejillas un poco rojas.

Los Slytherin tan solo reían a carcajadas y los Gryfindor no podían evitar sentir pena por Hermione, pobre, de seguro estaba pasando un mal momento. Pero la única que no sentía pena por la chica era Lavender, los miraba con un sonrisa maliciosa, sila Grangerse quedaba con Malfoy ella se quedaba con Ron, era perfecto.

La doctora Feller levantó un poco la remera de Hermione dejando ver su estomago.

-Le pondré un gel señorita Granger que me ayudará a ver al bebe-esta asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, de cierto modo, se sentía feliz porque iba a ver a su bebe

Draco por el contrario, estaba más nervioso como si estuviera a punto de enfrentarse al diablo ¿Por qué demonios estaba nervioso? ¡Solo iba a ver a un bebe! Ni que lo fueran a matar, él nunca se ponía nervioso ni ansioso ¿Cual era la diferencia ahora?

Le puso el gel en el estomago y todos miraron muy atentamente la pantalla cuando pasó lo que la ayuda a ver al bebe.

En ese momento, todos pudieron ver algo extraño en la pantalla, unas formas pequeñas que se movían en una imagen un poco distorsionada.

Por puro instinto, Hermione apretó un poco la mano de Draco al ver lo que por el momento era su bebe. Aunque no entendía muy bien lo que veía, sabía que allí se veía a su pequeño.

-Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa para ser un embarazo artificial-dijo la doctora Feller mirando fijamente la pantalla

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó la profesora

-¿Algo pasa con el bebe?-preguntó con algo de miedo Hermione

-No, no señorita Granger, el bebe está bien solo que… no serán padres de un bebe-dijo la doctora con una gran sonrisa

Todos allí lo miraron confusos por lo que decía.

-No comprendo-dijo Hermione

-Sea más especifica Feller-dijo Draco con su típica actitud de `` Yo soy el mejor ´´

-Ustedes señor Malfoy serán padres de mellizos-la cara de Hermione y Draco fue de terror e impresión

-¿QUÉ?-gritaron a la vez

-¡Pero qué hermosa noticia!-dijo la profesora-¿No están contentos chicos?-Draco y Hermione la miraron dándole a entender su respuesta-al parecer no

-¿Dos mocosos? ¡Por el amor de dios! ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?-se quejó Draco

-¿Quieres que haga una lista?-le preguntó Hermione retóricamente

-¡Mejor cállate Granger!-dijo furioso

-¡Oblígame!-le dijo ella igual de molesta

El hecho de tener a una embarazada a la que cuidar no le agradaba mucho ¡Ya bastante trabajo iba a tener con uno que ahora serían dos!

Los Slytherin ya no reían, ahora todo el salón estaba igual, con la boca abierta hasta el piso.

Hermione se tranquilizó y miró a la doctora.

-Solo para saber ¿Cuáles son los sexos de los niños?-la doctora miró más atentamente la pantalla

-Pues si no me equivoco-entrecerró los ojos-es un niño y una niña

En ese momento, Draco pudo notar la cara de ilusión de Hermione. Al parecer la hacía muy feliz que vaya a tener dos criaturas ¿Pero porque antes había reaccionado mal?

-OH vaya-susurró-dos niños-se tocó el pecho y parecía contener lágrimas de felicidad

-Ya pueden ir a sentarse-les dijo la profesora Sprout

Hermione se limpió el estomago y ambos fueron a sentarse sin mirarse.

_Como estuvo? Este logre hacerlo un poco más largo, ESPERO QUE HAYA QUEDADO BIEN!_

_Y con respecto a la pregunta de que ocurrió con el padre de Hermione SORPRESA MIS AMORES! Solo les voy a dar una pequeña pista, cuando se lo mencione/aparezca no va a ser nada bueno._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews!_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo_

_Beso!_


	9. La actitud de Hermioney Lavender

El día pasó rápido y Hermione agradeció internamente la llegada de la cena ya que Draco no se había despegado de ella en ningún recreo y ahora en la cena se vería obligado a comer con su casa. Eso si era un alivio.

Draco no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Hermione, veía cada uno de sus movimientos, como tomaba el tenedor y pinchaba un poco de comida, levantaba el tenedor con comida y se lo metía a la boca, movía la boca en señal de que estaba masticando y tragaba. Todo eso lo hacía una y otra vez con intermedios para tomar su bebida.

-Draco, estás mirando muy fijamente a Granger-le dijo Blaise para molestarlo

-¿Disculpa?-lo miró

-Creo que le estás prestando demasiada atención, es decir, sé que es la madre de tus hijos y todo eso pero creo que te lo estas tomando demasiado en serio y además, creo que no la estas mirando como la madre de tus hijos

-¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Crees que me gustaría alguien como Granger? Por favor, ya te está fallando la última neurona que te quedaba Blaise-no le habían contado a nadie lo que había pasado entre ellos, Hermione se lo había exigido más bien lo había amenazado con tirarle miles y miles de Crucios si decía una palabra

-Lo digo en serio amigo, hay algo en esa mirada tuya hacia Granger que no me convence-Draco rodó los ojos

Pansy, que lo había escuchado todo, apretaba la mano donde sostenía un vaso y lo apretó tan fuerte que estalló en mil pedazos llamando la atención de toda la mesa Slytherin.

-Rayos-dijo ella, se había cortado la mano

Sin decir palabra, se levantó y salió del comedor.

Sus amigos la observaban extrañados ante su actitud, pero le restaron importancia y siguieron comiendo.

Hermione terminó rápidamente de comer y se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó Ron para molestia de Lavender

-Voy a la biblioteca y así quizá pueda escaparme un rato de Malfoy-salió corriendo de allí sin darse cuenta de que el rubio la observaba

-_No podrás escaparte de mi Granger_-pensó el rubio y se levantó también-nos vemos mañana chicos-dicho eso se fue al único lugar totalmente obvio que iría la castaña

Se encontraba leyendo un libro, cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia suspiró exasperada y lo miró.

-¿Es que no puedo liberarme de ti ni un segundo?

-No querías liberarte de mí anoche-dijo con una sonrisa socarrona

-¡Ni lo menciones!-dijo Hermione sonrojada

-No seas tan aguafiestas Hermione-se recostó en el sillón que estaba frente a ella con las manos en su cabeza-solo me preocupo por ti-Draco abrió muchísimo los ojos y Hermione se sonrojó creyendo escuchar lo que acababa de escuchar

¿Por qué demonios había dicho eso? Se le había escapado, quizá…solo quizá, fuera verdad.

-¿Qué dijiste Draco?-se quedó con la boca entreabierta

-Nada-dijo rápidamente-¿Qué lees?-trató de cambiar de tema

-Historia Muggle-dijo volviendo la vista a su libro tratando de dejar pasar el hecho de que Draco había cambiado de tema

Draco la observó leer por un momento y luego dirigió su vista al techo.

Hermione lo miró de reojo y vio que parecía aburrido, le dio algo de pena ya que la estaba cuidando, así que decidió darle algo para hacer.

Cerró su libro y habló.

-Y dime ¿Has pensado nombres para el bebe? Lo siento, los bebes-Draco la miró extrañado ante la pregunta o ante el simple hecho de que Hermione haya empezado a hablarle

-Pues…si, en realidad si he pensando en uno-Hermione pareció emocionarse

-¡Dímelo!-Draco levantó una ceja divertido por la actitud de la chica

-No creo que te guste-Hermione puso puchero

-¡Por favor dímelo!-rogó juntando las manos

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Bueno-cambió de posición y se sentó-te lo digo, solo pensé en uno para varón-Hermione lo miraba expectante-me gusta el nombre Scorpius-esperó a que riera o algo así pero nunca llegó, ella sonreía

-Con que Scorpius he…no está mal, me gusta

-¿En serio?-la chica asintió

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-Draco se rascó la nuca

-Es…mi constelación favorita-Hermione abrió la boca impresionada

-¡No sabía que te gustara la astronomía!

-Me encanta desde pequeño, tengo mi primer y único telescopio desde los 6 años-Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja

-A mí también me gusta la astronomía desde pequeña, pero nunca pude comprarme un telescopio, son demasiado caros, mi madre ahorró cada centavo y me compró uno en navidad pero al ser tan caro lo devolví y compré cosas necesarias para la casa-bajó la cabeza y suspiró frustrada

Draco la miró y sintió algo de pena, el siempre había sido mimado por su familia y ella se las había tenido que arreglar con poco dinero.

-Oye-dijo el

Ella levantó la mirada.

-Mi telescopio…lo tengo en la habitación, si quieres podemos ir a buscarlo y vemos algunas estrellas-Hermione se levantó emocionadísima

-¡Sí!-le tomó la mano y lo arrastró hacia la habitación

El tomó rápidamente su telescopio, una de las pocas cosas en el mundo mágico que no era mágico y subieron rápidamente a los pasillos (./imgres?q=pasillos+de+hogwarts&hl=es&biw=1152&bih=632&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=bQiOIZb-9XOBpM:&imgrefurl=.ws/t111/pasillos-de-hogwarts/&docid=yzUCiWvCbUDOPM&w=1024&h=769&ei=h6iLTt_rH6LZ0QH2-MneBA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=532&page=1&tbnh=131&tbnw=174&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0&tx=101&ty=86) más altos donde estaban las ventanas, colocaron el telescopio y lo apuntaron al cielo.

-¡Mira, allí está la estrella centauro!-gritó Hermione contenta

-Déjame ver-miró en el telescopio-tienes razón, allí la veo

Estuvieron un buen rato mirando estrellas y luego pasaron a encontrar constelaciones, se quedaron maravillados mirándolas.

-Mira, allí está la constelación de Scorpius-señaló Draco

Hermione se acercó para ver y Draco se alejó solo un poco dándole espacio, pero quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Es muy bella-se maravilló Hermione

-y mira, esas estrellas forman la forma de Afrodita-Hermione miró atentamente

-No se sabe si es su forma en realidad, los astrónomos le pusieron Afrodita ya que formaba un hermoso cuerpo con largo cabello-Draco levantó el rostro

-Me olvidaba que eres una sabelotodo ¿Sabes quién es Afrodita?

-¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Es la diosa de la belleza, la lujuria, la sexualidad, la reproducción y…

-…el amor-completó Draco y ambos se miraron

Hermione se sonrojó ante la cercanía del rubio.

Draco no lo pudo evitar y dirigió su vista hacia los labios de la chica que tanto deseaba probar, los deseaba con fervor y si él deseaba algo, lo obtenía, como siempre, hoy no sería la excepción. Ya la había tenido una vez, podía volver a hacerlo.

Terminó con la mínima distancia que quedaba entre ellos y se adueño de los labios rosas de Hermione.

La chica se sonrojó, nada que ver a la primera vez que se besaron que ella se le había abalanzado sin vergüenza, ahora no sabía porque pero tenía muchísima vergüenza. Draco tenía una de sus manos en la despeinada cabellera de Hermione y la otra en su nuca para que no se alejara y su lengua había entrado en la boca de ella sin que pudiera detenerlo.

No pudiendo oponer resistencia ante sus impulsos, comenzó a responder al beso de manera torpe, tratando de seguir los pasos del rubio lo mejor que podía.

Draco la pegó contra la pared y posó sus dos manos a ambos costados de Hermione.

Hermione lo abrazó del cuello con rudeza y lo atrajo hacia ella para que no se separara, Draco sonrió y la abrazó también pero por la cintura.

Cuando se separaron para tener aire, Hermione no se atrevió a mirarlo de la vergüenza, es más, logró zafarse del agarre del rubio y salió corriendo de allí dejando al Malfoy muy confundido pero con una agradable sensación en los labios.

Entró a la habitación, pasó a su lado y cerró la puerta de golpe, se abrazó a sí misma, se pegó contra la puerta y se arrastró hacia abajo cayendo sentada en el piso.

¡No podía ser! ¡Se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos nuevamente como la otra noche! Y lo peor, con su enemigo desde pequeña, el que la había insultado, humillado y hasta a veces golpeado durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts.

No podía estar con alguien que le había hecho esas barbaridades, nunca jamás permitiría que lo que había pasado entre ella y Draco se volviera a repetir. Por su bien, no importa cuánto quisiera volver a sentir esos cálidos labios, sus expertas manos…a él ¡No volvería a pasar!

Draco caminaba despacio hacia su habitación con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Cualquiera que lo viera y conociera creería que estaría loco. Pero él no estaba loco, estaba feliz, se había dado cuenta de algo, estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de Hermione. Le daría tiempo para que se aclarara las ideas ya que había salido corriendo, de seguro estaba confundida. A diferencia suya que lo tenía todo totalmente claro, como nunca en su vida.

Cualquiera diría `` ¡No puedes haberte enamorado tan rápido! ´´ Pero él sentía que así era y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Entró a la habitación y tuvo muchísimas ganas de acercarse a la habitación de Hermione pero se contuvo, como bien había dicho, le daría tiempo de aclarar sus ideas.

Aunque ahora había un problema, necesitaba bañarse y el baño estaba del lado de Hermione ¿Qué hacía ahora?

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo para hacer, Hermione salió de la habitación.

-Draco, voy a salir unos momentos, si quieres ve a ducharte, volveré en un rato-mientras decía eso se dirigía a la puerta sin mirarlo-nos vemos supongo que mañana-cerró la puerta

Draco lo notó, estaba muy nerviosa por lo ocurrido, no dijo nada. Se dirigió al baño para ducharse.

¿Se había puesto nerviosa por el beso? Por el amor de dios, tan solo había sido una estupidez comparada a lo que habían hecho cuando se encontró a Mary ¿O es que se había arrepentido? No, Hermione no se arrepentiría, ella le había correspondido con la misma pasión que él esperaba pero entonces… ¿Que había ocurrido?

La castaña tocaba con insistencia la puerta de la habitación de su amiga.

-¡Ginny, abre!-no gritó, pero trató de que la pelirroja la escuchara

-¡Un momento!-se escuchó desde adentro

La puerta se abrió a los segundos dejando ver a Ginny muy despeinada y con la ropa no muy bien puesta, la camisa abierta dejando ver su sostén, los botones del Jean abiertos y estaba descalza.

-Hermione…-dijo la pelirroja sorprendida y se sostuvo la parte de adelante de la camiseta tratando de taparse

-Lamento interrumpirte cuando estas con Harry pero es urgente-dijo ella mirando por sobre el hombro de su amiga, vio a Harry acostado en la cama, sin camisa y con los botones de su pantalón abierto

Ambos se sonrojaron.

-Lo siento Harry, necesito hablar con Ginny-vio como Harry se abrochaba muy rápidamente los botones y tomaba su camisa

-No importa Hermione, adiós Ginny-le dio un beso en los labios a su novia-adiós Hermione-salió corriendo de allí

-Pasa amiga-la dejó pasar y cerró la puerta-¿Dime que su…?

-¡Me acosté con Draco!-Ginny se tapó la boca ahogando un grito

-¡No puede ser!-se tocó el pecho

-¡Yo tampoco! No sé qué pensar Ginny, fue muy repentino

-Pero… ¿Te gustó?-Hermione se sonrojó

-Si…me gustó mucho, no lo negaré-estaba muy sonrojada y al ver aquello, su amiga sonrió

-¿Te gusta Draco?-Hermione no miraba a su amiga, no podía mirarla a la cara y mucho menos porque lo había llamado Draco, sabía que estaba descubierta

-Si…me gusta y mucho, pero no puedo estar con él-la sonrisa de Ginny se esfumó de su rostro

Ambas se sentaron en la cama de la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué no? Te haría feliz estar con él, lo sabes

-Ginny, Ginny, no puedo estar con alguien que me humilló toda mi estancia en Hogwarts, me denigró por mi sangre ¡Me lastimó! ¿Recuerdas cuando me quemó la mano hace poco?

-Si lo recuerdo

-Además no creo que el sienta algo por mi

-Hermione escucha, yo creo que el debe sentir algo por ti, no estaría contigo por nada ¿No crees?-la Gryfindor negó con la cabeza

-Se seguro fue un desliz, seguramente si le pregunto me dirá lo mismo, que solo quería usarme y se burlará de mí, no podré soportarlo-bajó la cabeza aguantando las lágrimas

-Hermione…-la abrazó-no se di deberías pensar así, no estás segura-Hermione se separó y se levantó de la cama

-Si lo estoy, así es Malfoy, personas como él nunca cambian

-Deberías darle una oportunidad-Hermione negó testarudamente

-No quiero salir lastimada, no me arriesgaré a ello-luego de decir aquello salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya

Iba caminando muy despacio, el estar con el rubio le había gustado pero le había roto el alma al saber que no podría repetirse ya que Draco jamás querría volver a tocarla, de seguro le daría asco.

Entró muy despacio a la habitación y lo vio allí dormido. Estaba hecho un bollo y para gran sorpresa de Hermione, tenía una radiante sonrisa en el rostro ¿Habría sido por él? No, eso era poco posible.

Descartando la idea, se fue a su lado, se baño y durmió rápidamente.

Decidió que lo iba a ignorar, por su propio bien lo haría, no quería salir lastimada, que el idiota de Malfoy se burlara de ella porque estaba loca por él. No le daría el gusto de hacerlo.

Se levantó mucho antes que Draco y se fue a desayunar. Pudo ver que Ginny estaba allí junto a Lavender y Ron desayunando.

-¡Hermione! Qué extraño que te levantes tan temprano-dijo Ron

-Si ¿Qué pasó? ¿No podías dormir bien?-le preguntó Lavender con falsa preocupación

-Es que se me fue el sueño-dijo con una sonrisa falsa

Pero Ginny sabía el porqué se había levantado tan temprano y no era la falta de sueño, la razón tenía nombre y apellido y era Draco Malfoy.

A Ron se le acabó el plato de comida y no le aparecía ningún otro, así que con pesar se tenía que levantar a buscar a la cocina.

-¿Me acompañas Ginny?

-Claro, ya volvemos chicas-ambos se fueron dejando solas a Hermione y a Lavender

Estuvieron calladas un momento hasta que Hermione rompió el hielo.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Ron?-no lo preguntó con maldad, ya se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por Ron era un estúpido capricho

-Cállate-le dijo ella fríamente

Hermione la miró confusa.

-Disculpa ¿Qué?-preguntó ella creyendo que había escuchado mal

-Lo que oíste Granger, cierra tu maldita boca-Hermione abrió la boca totalmente confundida

-¿Por qué me tratas así?

-¿Acaso crees que no lo sé Granger? ¿Crees que no noto como miras a _MI _novio?-Hermione abrió los ojos impresionada ¿Acaso tan obvia había sido? No importaba eso, Ron ya no le gustaba más y Lavender debía saberlo

-Lavender, no entiendes yo…

-Escúchame bien asquerosa sangre sucia, no te quiero ver cerca de mi novio porque vamos a tener problemas y no te conviene meterte conmigo, porque podrías pagar caras consecuencias-en ese momento, los dos Weasley volvieron a la mesa y Lavender sonrió inocentemente-hola mi amor-se dieron un beso en los labios y Ron sonrió

Hermione estaba SHOKEADA, no podía creer lo que acababa de decirle Lavender, ella que creía que era tan buena chica.

Ginny la sacó de su trance.

-Hermione ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó preocupada su amiga por la expresión de la castaña

Esta la miró.

-SÍ, sí, me quedé pensando en algo-Ginny le susurró

-¿En Malfoy?-Hermione levantó las cejas

En verdad no había pensado en Malfoy hasta que ella se lo nombró.

-No, pienso en una tarea que olvidé hacer, es todo

Ginny no le dijo nada más pero sabía que mentía, Hermione JAMÁS se olvidaba de hacer una tarea, así que se había inventado una excusa muy mala.

Draco entró y pudo ver a Hermione con preocupación detallada en el rostro ¿Porque estaría así? ¿Debía de ser por lo de anoche?

Decidió mandarle una carta mágica, que solo la podría ver ella.

Cuando vio que la tenía entre sus manos, la leyó extrañada.

-_¿Estás bien?_-ella sabría de quien era, no era tonta, pero Draco frunció el ceño cuando la vio estrujando el papel y guardándoselo en la túnica ¿Ahora que le ocurría? Luego hablaría con ella por su comportamiento

Pero cuando en el recreo intentó hablarle, ella tomó del brazo a Ginny y se fue rápidamente con ella dejando totalmente desconcertado al rubio.

E hizo lo mismo durante mes y medio. El nunca podía acercársele, si no estaba haciendo una tarea, tenía algo importantísimo que hacer que se había olvidado y se acordaba en el momento que lo tenía que hacer. Si estaba caminando sola en medio del patio y ella veía que él se aproximaba, sacaba su varita y se desaparecía a sí misma.

-¿Pero qué demonios le pasa?-se preguntó Draco

Hermione por su parte se sentía horrible ignorando a Draco pero no quería salir lastimada, con alguien como Draco Malfoy no sabes que es lo que puede pasar y ella no quería arriesgarse a averiguarlo.

Pero Draco estaba cada vez más decepcionado, Hermione no quería hablarle y él no sabía por qué. Tendría que agarrarla un día a la fuerza para que le dijera porque no quería ni mirarlo ni en figurita.

Hermione ya estaba con una hermosa pancita de tres meses y casi una semana. No se le notaba mucho pero tenía el vientre bastante abultado y Draco se moría por acercarse y poder acariciarlo. Se sentía extremadamente nervioso por ser padre pero estaba muy feliz aunque a la vez decepcionado por no poder ni estar cerca de la madre.

Un día se hartó completamente de la indiferencia de Hermione y no lo pensó dos veces.

Tenían cuidado de criaturas mágicas, juntos, así que podría preguntarle que le ocurría, porque que lo ignoraba.

Hermione se había olvidado completamente de Draco, por lo tanto ni se molestó en pegarse como chicle al zapato a alguno de sus amigos como había estado haciendo el último tiempo. Aunque su única preocupación no era Draco, Lavender también comenzaba a preocuparla, sus amigos eran muy atentos con ella por lo de su embarazo y Ron la protegía mucho. A Lavender no le gustaba eso ni un poquito. La amenazó dos veces luego de lo del desayuno y cada amenaza era peor, tenía un mal presentimiento con ella. No se animaba a decirle a Harry o a Ginny, menos a Ron, con lo feliz que se veía con Lavender, no quería lastimarlo.

Estaba tan distraída mirando la cría de colacuerno Húngaro que mostraba Hagrid que no notó cuando una mano le tapó la boca y otra atrapó su cuerpo por detrás.

-¡MM!-exclamó ella cuando vio que era alejada del grupo y adentrada al bosque

En ese momento no había notado el olor a menta que inundaba sus fosas nasales pero cuando lo sintió, se sonrojó muchísimo.

Pararon y Draco no perdió ni un segundo, la pegó contra un árbol con suavidad y se acercó a ella.

-¿Que te sucede Hermione? ¿Porque me ignoras? ¿Qué te he hecho de malo?-Hermione no lo miraba, miraba a sus pies con cara triste, estar muy cerca de él la ponía triste por el hecho de que no podía estar cerca de él para besarlo, acariciarlo y demás-respóndeme-eso sonó casi como una orden

La chica no quería responder, nada le salía de la boca.

-Hermione te lo pido, si te he hecho algo, házmelo saber-Hermione trató de empujarlo pero Draco se pegó más a ella casi dejándola sin aire

-Draco suéltame por favor-le pidió ella sin mirarlo a los ojos

-Mírame cuando te hablo Hermione Granger-le tomó el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo-no seas cobarde

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella se paralizó, no podía moverse, estaba completamente a la merced de Draco.

Y él no pensaba perder el tiempo, la besó, la besó con mucha necesidad contenida y Hermione no pudo resistirse a corresponderle. La apresó contra un árbol y ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Draco acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de Hermione y esta lo atrajo aún más contra si rodeando su cintura con ambas piernas.

Sus lenguas se tocaban haciendo el beso más exquisito aún.

Con lo que no contaban, fue con que Pansy Parkinson los estuviera viendo escondida detrás de un árbol y estaba que echaba fuego por la boca y los ojos.

-Hermione Granger, ese beso de Draco, será el último que recibas-susurró y se fue

Los pulmones de ambos necesitaron aire y tuvieron que separase.

Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y pronto, su mano quedó estampada contra el rostro de Draco.

-¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!-salió corriendo de allí con lágrimas en los ojos

-Hermione ¿Por qué?-se preguntó Draco dolido y volvió a la clase

Hermione corrió hacia su habitación y se encerró para llorar tranquila.

-_¿Por qué demonios me tuve que enamorar de la persona que más puede herirme?-_pensaba Hermione mientras lloraba hecha una bola en su cama

Estuvo llorando por horas, claramente faltó a todas sus clases restantes y extrañamente, todas eran con Slytherin.

Ginny que de todos sus amigos, era la más preocupada de todos los amigos de Hermione se acercó de última opción de Draco ya que nadie quería hacerlo.

-Malfoy ¿Por qué Hermione desapareció en la clase de cuidado de criaturas y no quiere abrir la puerta de su habitación?-el rubio se veía molesto y sus ojos destilaban pura frialdad y fuego

-No se-Ginny frunció el ceño

-Algo sabes Malfoy, me lo vas a decir ya

-Tú no me das ordenes pelirroja pobretona-Ginny sacó su varita y lo apuntó-haz lo que quieras, no me asustas

-Ven conmigo Malfoy-guardó su varita y caminó hacia el patio, donde casi no había gente-¿Que fue lo que pasó?-dijo esta vez más suavemente, con amabilidad

Draco no dejó de mostrar su frialdad, estaba muy molesto por el comportamiento de Hermione, no entendía porque se comportaba así con él. Todo iba tan bien, hasta que Hermione decidió lo contrario.

-No sé porque la actitud de Granger, Weasley, deberías preguntarle tú, eres su mejor amiga según tengo entendido-la expresión seria pero amable de Ginny no desapareció

-Vamos Draco te lo pido-el rubio se sorprendió de que la Weasley lo haya llamado por su nombre

La miró con duda.

_So? Estoy poniendo los cap cada vez que puedo ya que la verdadera exigencia todavía no empezó y por eso tengo algo de tiempo._

_Me quedó bien? Quedo bastante largo y espero que les haya gustado._

_No tengo mucho que decir hoy jeje así que les mando un beso y nos leemos en el prox cap!_


	10. Padre de Hermione, reconciliacion con Dr

_Siguiente cap, que lo disfruten!_

Hermione estaba dormida, con la cara roja y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-_Alohomora_-se escuchó desde afuera haciendo que Hermione despertara bruscamente

Sabía de quien era la voz, prefirió ignorar a la persona que entró y volvió a ponerse en la misma posición.

-Hermione-Ginny se sentó junto a ella y puso su mano sobre su espalda-Draco me lo contó todo

Hermione la miró extrañada ¿Acaso Ginny acababa de llamar a Malfoy por su nombre? ¿El mundo se había vuelto loco?

-Hermione, debes darle una oportunidad-le acarició la espalda

Se volvió a recostar para ignorarla pero Ginny molesta por la actitud de su amiga insistió.

-¡Hermione! No puedo creer que actúes de esta manera, tienes al chico del que estas enamorada pegado a tu nariz ¡Y tú no le prestas atención porque tienes miedo! Dime ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cobarde?-se cruzó de brazos

Hermione suspiró y se sentó para mirarla.

-No se Ginny, supongo que me comporto así porque no quiero volver a salir lastimada-soltó otro par de lágrimas-creo que si estoy enamorada de él pero… duele mucho amarlo y no poder estar con él, no sé si valga la pena arriesgarme

Ginny se descruzó.

-Hermione-le acarició el brazo-nunca sabrás si vale la pena estar con él si no lo intentas, amiga este chico te ama, puedo verlo en sus ojos, además ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que se repita?-la castaña la miró con mucha duda

-No lo sé Ginny…-la nombrada se levantó y le dio un gran abrazo, al separarse tan solo le dijo:

-Yo no puedo decirte más, lo que sigue en este momento es tu decisión-Hermione bajó la mirada-por cierto, tu madre está afuera esperando poder hablar contigo ¿Le digo que pase?-la chica asintió-de acuerdo, que estés bien Hermione-salió de allí y en seguida entró Rebeca Granger a consolar a su hija

-OH mi hijita-cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acomodó junto a su hija-cuéntamelo todo-Hermione se apoyó en el hombro de su madre y comenzó a relatarle la historia, desde lo más insignificante hasta la parte en que ambos se habían besado y habían estado juntos, su conversación con Ginny y demás-Hermione mi vida, creo que tu amiga Ginny tiene mucha razón

-Lo sé mama, es solo que…temo terminar como hace 10 años, con un agujero en el corazón-su madre de repente se tornó muy seria, la tomó por los hombros y clavó su mirada en ella

-Hermione, ese bastardo no vale tus lágrimas, ya no más, debes olvidarte de él, no me parece justo que cierres tu corazón por una basura como él, con alguien que parece tan bueno, que te hace sentir tan bien como este joven Malfoy ¿Recuerdas cuando vine aquí a hablar por lo de tus embarazo?-la chica asintió-se que te insultó pero yo en ningún momento pude notar que te haya mirado con odio, aunque él no lo notara

Draco se encontraba sentado debajo de un árbol, en uno de los patios de la escuela, estaba con los ojos cerrados pensando en que estaría haciendo Hermione en ese momento, ya no sabía qué hacer con ella, al parecer no sentía nada por él y ella sufría por no saber cómo decírselo en la cara, debía ser eso, no había otra explicación.

Unas risas burlonas lo sacaron de sus ensoñaciones.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Marcus Flint y a Adrián Pucey frente a él. Tenían una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-No puedo creer que viva para poder ver esto con mis propios ojos-se burló Adrián

-Draco Malfoy, el frío y calculador Malfoy se ha enamorado-Draco frunció el ceño ante las burlas pero no habló

-Y lo peor ¡De una sangre sucia!-Adrián no pudo seguir hablando ya que el puño del rubio se estampó en su boca

Adrián cayó al suelo con la nariz rota y un gran corte en la boca.

-¡Draco, no hagas una locura!-Ginny vino corriendo siendo seguida por su novio, su hermano y su cuñada-¡Tranquilo!-le puso una mano en el hombro pero este se zafó bruscamente sin mirarla

-No vuelvas a hablar así de ella o te haré un bombarda máxima en tu patética existencia-se giró y se fue

Los Gryfindor no cabían de su asombro por la reciente escena.

-Iré a hablar con él-dijo Ginny pero fue interrumpida por su novio

-No, déjame intentarlo a mi esta vez-fue tras del rubio

Se sentó en uno de los pocos pasillos donde nadie pasaba, era perfecto para estar solo. Pero la soledad no le duró mucho ya que vio a San Potter acercándose a él. Bufó con poca paciencia.

-¿Qué quieres Potter?-el nombrado se sentó junto a él sin mirarlo

-Gran escena armaste allá-dijo ignorando el comentario

El rubio no dijo nada y tan solo miró a la pared que tenía a unos metros del.

-En un principio no lo creí pero puedo realmente notarlo gracias a todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo últimamente

-¿Qué pudiste notar?-preguntó con algo de fastidio por estar hablando con el

-Que realmente no es un juego para ti, realmente estás enamorado de Hermione-el rubio volvió a quedarse sin habla, pero esta vez se sonrojó muy levemente y desvió la mirada para que el morocho no lo notara-sé lo que es estar enamorado Malfoy, yo también sentía, corrijo, siento esas ganas incontrolables de partirle la cara al idiota que se atreva a hablar mal de mi novia, pero me controlo, creo que tú también deberías hacerlo-el rubio lo miró ceñudo

-No me des ordenes Potter-Harry levantó los hombros

-Lo digo por tu bien y…espero que las cuides bien Malfoy, no quiero que salga lastimada otra vez-Harry se levantó y Draco también

-¿Otra vez? ¿Ya la han lastimado?-Harry negó con la cabeza

-Lo siento Malfoy, no es algo que yo pueda contarte, debe decírtelo ella cuando esté lista-se comenzó a alejar pero paró en seco y giró nuevamente hacia Draco-por cierto Malfoy, dentro de dos días es su cumpleaños número 18

-¿Y para que quiero saber yo eso?

-Solo te digo-al terminar de decir eso se fue

Se había planeado una gran fiesta de prefectos en la sala de los menesteres (secreta claro).

Hermione y Draco no se habían visto la cara, la castaña había estado durmiendo en la habitación de Ginny para poder pensar más tranquilamente y ya había tomado su decisión, solo esperaba tener cerca a Draco para poder decírsela.

Pero lamentablemente no lo vio en ningún momento de su fiesta, no había aparecido.

-Hermione ¡Hora de abrir tus regalos!-le dijo Ginny emocionada

Hermione se sentó alrededor de sus incontables regalos, fue abriendo uno por uno, todas eran cosas hermosas, muchas para bebes, muchas para ellas.

-Creo que eso es todo-dijo Harry

-No, mira, allá hay otro más-señaló uno que era largo y no muy ancho-Ron se lo alcanzó y ella sintió que era algo pesado-vaya, si que pesa-lo apoyó entre sus piernas que estaban cruzadas y lo abrió-OH por dios

-Vaya-exclamó Ginny

Era un telescopio y uno de los más caros y de buena calidad. Era dorado en su totalidad y tenía algunos lazos verdes. Tenía una cierta idea de quien se lo había regalado.

Era el mejor regalo que había recibido en toda la noche.

Soltó algunas lágrimas de alegría, se había acordado de ella, Draco se había acordado de ella.

-¿Tiene tarjeta?-le preguntó Ron

-No…pero creo que tengo una idea de quién es-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

Ginny y Harry se miraron y sonrieron a la vez, ellos también tenían una idea de quién podría haber sido.

-Mira allí Hermione-le señaló la punta derecha de la caja-hay algo ahí también

Hermione lo tomó, era una hermosa pulsera de plata con forma de dos serpientes mordiéndole la cola a la otra.

No lo dudó ni un momento más. Se paró y miró a su amiga.

Esta asintió con una sonrisa y Hermione salió corriendo de la sala.

Draco ya había vaciado su primera botella de whisky de fuego, estaba deprimido, no podía estar con su amada en su cumpleaños ya que ella no quería verle el rostro. Iba a vaciar su segunda botella cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

Draco en seguida se paró de su cama preocupado.

-Hermione ¿Qué te ocurre?-ella no contestó, simplemente se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó sorprendiendo a Draco

El no dudó en corresponderle y sin soltarla, cerró la puerta con una mano que luego posó junto a la otra sobre el delicado cuerpo de Hermione.

Ella aún lloraba pero no de tristeza, más bien de felicidad, al fin podía estar junto a quien más amaba en el mundo.

Ambos se besaban mostrándose cuanto se habían extrañado pero cuando les faltó aire se separaron.

-¿No me abofetearás o huirás esta vez?-preguntó Draco

Hermione rió bajito y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico.

-Debo suponer que si viniste corriendo hasta aquí es porque te gustó mi regalo-Hermione esta vez rió divertida

-Me encantó, muchas gracias-lo volvió a besar

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, tú y los bebes necesitan descansar-ella asintió pero luego Draco recordó algo-Hermione…-la nombrada lo miró

-Dime Draco-este apretó los labios

-Potter me dijo que…que tú hace 10 años sufriste por culpa de un hombre y te dejó con el corazón partido ¿Qué…Que ocurrió?-Hermione bajó la mirada y su sonrisa se esfumó-¡No! No quiero que llores-Hermione lo miró y sonrió tristemente

-No, tienes derecho a saberlo-se sentó en la cama y Draco también-fue por culpa de…mi padre-Draco abrió levemente los labios

-¿Tú…Padre?-Hermione volvió a bajar la mirada

-El nos abandonó cuando yo tenía 7 años-apretó sus manos inconscientemente-había engañado a mi mamá por años y tenía una segunda familia-comenzó a llorar y Draco la abrazó-dijo que jamás nos había querido y se fue, Draco se fue y me quedé sola con mi madre, por eso me costó tanto hacer amigos hombres después, los hombres le decían a todos y todas que no se me acercaran porque parecía loca-Draco le besó la cabeza

-Lo lamento mucho Hermione, fui un verdadero imbécil-Hermione lo miró

-¿Por qué? No has hecho nada-Draco le quitó las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos con dulzura con uno de sus dedos pulgares

-Cuando nuestros padres vinieron para hablar de lo de los bebes yo…me burlé de ti, me siento muy mal yo…-Hermione tomó su rostro casi con brusquedad y lo besó

-Te perdono-Draco se quedó sorprendido de las palabras de ella

-Eres más de lo que merezco Hermione-ella negó

-Soy afortunada de tenerte

-Por el contrario, tienes a un ex-mortífago como el padre de tus hijos, eso no es ser afortunada-Hermione frunció el ceño y se paró indignada

-¡No quiero volverte a oír diciendo eso! ¿Me oíste bien?-Draco se paró preocupado y la abrazó

-Está bien está bien, no te alteres, no le hará bien a los bebes-Hermione sonrió complacida, lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en el cuello de este

-Serás un gran padre Draco-se miraron-uno muy bueno-se dieron un beso

-Ve a dormir-esta asintió

Hermione abrió la puerta de su lado pero pronto ambos se dieron cuenta que no querían estar separados, ni siquiera por una pared.

Ambos se miraron y no lo dudaron, sacaron sus varitas y la pared desapareció, también juntaron las camas formando una sola de dos plazas y media.

Sin decirse nada se acostaron (ya se cambiaron mágicamente) y se abrazaron, todo en silencio pero ambos con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, sonrisas de enamorados contentos.

-Te amo-confesó Hermione y ninguno de los dos pudo ser más feliz en ese momento

-Y yo a ti-se besaron por última vez antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo

_Aquí puse el tan ansiado cap, que les pareció? Quizá un poco corto, lamento eso, no se me ocurría mucho, hice lo que pude._

_Espero que estén teniendo un buen año y nos leemos en el prox cap!_


	11. Veneno del odio

_Aquí les va el siguiente cap!_

Pasó un mes y por el momento, los únicos en saber lo de Draco y Hermione eran Ginny, Harry, Ron y Lavender, esta última estaba muy molesta ya que su novio no estaba muy contento con que Hermione estuviera con Draco, no por celos, más bien porque sabía que estar con Draco no le haría nada bien a Hermione.

Pero cuando la escuela entera se enteró, no fue la mejor noticia para la mayoría.

-¡Demonios!-el vaso de Pansy explotó en su mano, el tercer vaso en pocos minutos, sus dientes rechinaban y sus puños estaban apretados hasta ponerse blancos, no podía ser, ya estaba harta de esa estúpida sangre sucia, se desharía de ella fuese como fuese

-Con que… ¿Estás con la chica Granger?-le preguntó Blaise a Draco que comía con naturalidad ignorando las expresiones de los Slytherin

-Por supuesto

-No me lo esperaba de ti Draco-le dijo Theodore-pero a mí no me importa

-Menos a mi-dijo Blaise-cuentas con mi apoyo-le palmeó la espalda

-Yo creo que es una tontería que estés con él, Hermione-le repitió Ron otra vez

-Ya déjame Ron, permíteme ser feliz-se acarició su ya algo grande vientre de cuatro meses y una semana-esto que siento por él es…algo muy fuerte y no pienso cambiar de opinión por lo que tú me digas, no importa que seas mi mejor amigo

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo-Lavender para no soltar un improperio, se levantó y se fue-amor ¿A dónde vas?

Estaba demasiado molesta como para pensar bien pero cuando dobló y se encontró frente a un corredor casi vacío.

Casi porque vio a Pansy golpeando las paredes hasta hacer sus nudillos sangrar.

-Maldita Granger, te odio, como te odio ¡Un día de estos te mataré!-Lavender sonrió con malicia

-¿Tú también la odias?-Pansy que hasta ese momento no se había percatado de su presencia la miró

-¿Odias a Granger? ¿No eres su amiga?

-Quiere quitarme a mi novio, es una zorra pero veo que tú también estas con muchas ganas de deshacerte de ella-Pansy sonrió también

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-Lavender volvió a sonreír y se cruzó de brazos

Draco y Hermione a pesar de los rumores que había por toda la escuela, no podían ser más felices. Dos bebes en camino y ellos juntos, nada podría mejorarlo.

Hermione se divertía bastante ante la actitud de Draco, la cual era totalmente de chico celoso, era muy tierno verlo hacer escenas de celos frente a algunos chicos, los espantaba y no dejaba que se le acercaran. Era bastante gracioso, ya que en más de una ocasión había hecho el ridículo.

Eso sí, seguía siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre y la llevaba como si fuera un premio muy valioso que según Draco, solo es se lo merecía y nadie más.

-¿Ya tienes un nombre para la niña?-le preguntó Draco-a mi no se me ocurre ninguno

-He estado pensándolo y creo que me gustaría llamar a la niña Rose

-Con que Rose…me agrada-le dio un beso en la sien y Hermione sonrió avergonzada

Luego de eso, Hermione fue un rato a charlar con Ginny.

-¿Cómo se siente llevar a dos hermosas criaturas dentro?-le preguntó Ginny

-Es hermoso y es mucho mejor porque sean de Draco, estoy tan feliz-se acarició el vientre con una gran sonrisa

Ginny sonrió al ver a su amiga contenta, hace mucho que no la veía con una sonrisa tan grande.

-Dime algo… ¿Cómo es Draco?-Hermione levantó una ceja

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes… ¿Es bueno?-Hermione no entendía a lo que se refería

-Claro que es bueno, me trata muy bien-Ginny se golpeó la frente frustrada

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a… en la cama-al escuchar eso la castaña se puso totalmente roja

-¡Ginny! ¿Cómo preguntas esas cosas?-la pelirroja rió divertida

-Esas cosas se dicen entre amigas pero según puedo ver, no lo han vuelto a hacer-Hermione abrió los ojos

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no?

-Te pusiste demasiado nerviosa y muy roja, no importa, no hay apuro para esas cosas, con Harry tardamos varios meses, fue mi culpa, yo no estaba lista pero cuando lo hicimos por primera vez…-suspiró como recordando-fue mágico, el fue tan dulce conmigo-dijo risueña

-Qué hermoso, creo que a Draco y a mí nos pasa lo mismo, el problema soy yo, no sé, cuando estamos cerca de hacerlo, siento como si fuera mi primera vez y no llegamos a nada, él lo comprende y no se molesta, pero no me parece justo para Draco, no entiendo que me ocurre, ya lo hicimos una vez y fue fantástico

-Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, sabes que él será bueno contigo, pero descuida, cuando ocurra, será lo más hermoso del mundo

Hermione se fue de la habitación pero se quedó pensando en lo que Ginny le había dicho, era cierto, no tenía nada que temer, Draco sería dulce con ella y lo sabía. Quizá era momento de que aportara un poco.

Draco estaba en su cama (la que compartía con Hermione) leyendo un libro sobre bebes y de repente escuchó los pasos de su novia fuera de la habitación. Tiró el libro debajo de la cama, Hermione no sabía que el leía esa clase de libros.

-Draco-dijo ella

-¿Qué sucede?-se levantó y le tomó las manos

-Nada-dijo ella y sonrió-nada malo-le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con pasión

Terminaron recostados pero Draco ya sabía a donde llevaba esto y se separó.

-¿Estás segura Hermione?-esta sonrió

-Muy segura-y se volvieron a besar

Pasaron las semanas, la panza de Hermione crecía y así su amor por Draco y viceversa.

Un día estaban acostados en el sillón de la sala común de Gryfindor, Draco la sostenía en brazos mientras Hermione de espaldas sobre él, leía un libro sobre bebes.

-Hermione-le dijo Draco

Ella cerró el libro y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Dime Draco-parecía que le costaba hablar, cosa que extrañó a la chica-¿Estás bien?-Draco la sentó sobre su regazo de modo que Hermione quedó frente a el

Hermione se extrañó, el parecía triste cuando la miró a los ojos. Esta para tranquilizarlo le acarició dulcemente la mejilla y él le tomó la mano para besarla.

-Dime Draco

-Solo quería decir que…en verdad lo lamento Hermione-la nombrada levantó una ceja

-¿Lo lamentas? ¿Qué lamentas?

-Lamento como te trate por tantos años, como…te humillé, insulté y maltraté tanto física como psicológicamente-bajó la cabeza avergonzado-me siento realmente terrible por cómo te traté y sé que no merezco estar con alguien como tú y-Hermione levantó el rostro del chico y lo calló con un beso en los labios

-No digas más-susurró-te perdono-Draco suspiró aliviado, parecía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima

Se besaron.

Pero no todo era un cuento de hadas, porque dos jóvenes ya habían planeado su venganza, dos jóvenes que odiaban con su alma toda podrida a Hermione Granger.

Pansy y Lavender miraban con una gran sonrisa maliciosa el pequeño frasco que la morocha tenía en una de sus manos.

-¿Segura de que funcionará?-le preguntó Lavender a Pansy

-Por supuesto, mi madre es la mejor bruja de todo aquí, sabe lo que hace, este veneno la matará muy lenta y dolorosamente

-Más vale que si sepa lo que hace, la quiero muerta-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Lo estará-guardó el frasco

Al otro día en el almuerzo, Hermione y Draco se sentaban juntos como de costumbre, en la mesa de Gryfindor, los dos amigos del rubio, Blaise y Theodore aún no se acostumbraban a estar en aquella mesa, pero no les molestaba del todo, había un buen ambiente y eso es lo que les importaba. No se llevaban del todo bien con los Gryfindor pero tampoco los insultaban como antes, ni viceversa.

Cada uno estaba con su pareja y nadie noto cuando un líquido blanco casi transparente fue a parar directo al vaso de Hermione y se mezcló con su bebida.

Lavender estaba en la mesa y sonrió al ver que el trabajo estaba casi terminado, solo faltaba que Hermione tomara de su vaso.

-Deberías tomar mucho líquido, es bueno para él bebe-le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

-Tienes razón Ginny-Hermione se tomó todo su vaso de una-vaya, que rico sabor-pero en seguida su sonrisa se esfumó y el vaso cayó de su mano rompiéndose en mil pedazos

-¡Hermione!-gritaron sus amigos cuando la vieron caer hacia atrás

Draco logró atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo donde estaban los vidrios.

-¿Que sucede?-todos la rodearon, Hermione estaba desmayada y estaba pálida, su respiración era entrecortada, se veía horrible

Draco sintió deseos de llorar ¿Que le ocurría a Hermione?

-¡Hermione despierta!-gritó Ginny llorando

Snape y Mcgonagall lograron hacerse lugar entre todos los estudiantes y se acercaron a Hermione. Mcgonagall le tomó el pulso y miró preocupada a Snape.

-Llamen a Poppy Pomfrey-Ron salió corriendo en su busca

Draco junto a los amigos Gryffindor de Hermione esperaban fuera de la enfermería, Ginny lloraba en el hombro de Harry mientras este la consolaba. Ron estaba sentado junto a Draco, nadie miraba a nadie, todos estaban preocupados por Hermione.

Pero Lavender y Pansy los miraban escondidas.

Se miraron y rieron felices. Chocaron palmas.

-Buen trabajo-dijo Pansy

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará viva?-preguntó Lavender seria

-Sufrirá un par de días y morirá de un ataque respiratorio, no te preocupes

-No quiero que tarde mucho en morir, mi Ron estará muy a la pendiente de ella mientras viva, si al cabo de dos días no muere, la mato yo-se fue

Pansy entrecerró los ojos mientras la veía irse, Lavender en verdad detestaba a Hermione. Giró discretamente la cabeza hacia donde estaba Draco, lo vio y su rostro fruncido desapareció a uno de sorpresa y algo de tristeza. El rubio se veía destrozado y triste.

Dejó de mirarlo y bajó la mirada, sintió una opresión en el pecho y lo supo de inmediato, estaba comenzando a sentir remordimiento por haber envenenado a Hermione.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Ron despechado-sabía que no sacaba nada bueno estando contigo-le dijo a Draco

Él lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa que esté envenenada? ¡Jamás le haría daño!

-¡Seguro fue alguno de tus amiguitos!-ambos se pararon dispuestos a comenzar una pelea-¡Ellos jamás aceptarían a alguien como Hermione!

-¡No culpes a mis amigos de esto estúpida comadreja! ¡Ellos no le harían daño! Y además ¿A qué te refieres con alguien como Hermione?

-Pues según tú y tus estúpidos amigos es una sangre sucia

-¡Conmigo eso de los prejuicios se acabó y si se acaba para mí se acaba para Blaise y Theodore! Yo amo a Hermione y nadie podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión-Ron se quedó sin palabras, Draco parecía sincero en sus palabras

-No te creo absolutamente nada-dijo testarudamente, preparó el puño para golpearlo pero las delicadas manos de su hermana lo detuvieron tomando su mano

-Ron, culpar a Draco no hará que Hermione mejore, además, estoy segura que no fue nadie cercano a Draco, todos aceptaron a Hermione y a sus bebes así que te tranquilizas-el ceño fruncido de Ron no desapareció pero se sentó resignado

Pero Draco no se sentó, miró a la puerta del consultorio esperando a que saliera la doctora Pomfrey con noticias.

Ginny se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Mejorará, debes tener fe-le dijo con una sonrisa

Draco no le contestó, siguió mirando hacia la puerta y justo en ese momento salió la doctora seria.

Harry y Ron se levantaron de su asiento.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó Draco en seguida

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Es un veneno muy extraño el que ha tomado la señorita Granger, realmente hice todo lo que pude quitándole lo máximo que pude, pero no fue mucho, el veneno recorrió todo su organismo y le lastimó varios órganos-Ginny se tapó la boca ahogando un grito y comenzó a llorar en el pecho de su novio que la abrazó-los bebes siguen bien, pero no sabemos por cuánto tiempo sea así

-No puede ser-dijo Ron y volvió a apretar los puños-¡No puede ser!-golpeó la pared haciendo un pequeño agujero

A Draco le faltaba la respiración y sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento pero pudo decir.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?-dijo casi en un susurro

La mujer tardó en contestar.

-No tiene mucho tiempo de vida-Ginny sollozó aún más fuerte-dos o tres días a lo máximo

-Deben hacer algo-dijo Harry desesperado

-El director Snape está buscando cualquier clase de antídoto pero sinceramente, no tenemos muchas esperanzas-Draco bajó al mirada, Ginny se abrazó aún más a Harry y Ron desvió la mirada-si quieren pueden pasar a verla

La enfermera se fue dejándolos solos en el pasillo.

-Yo…-dijo Ginny-yo…no puedo-dijo entre lágrimas-no puedo verla así

-Está bien Ginny, te acompañaré a tu habitación, luego vendré yo-le dijo Harry-¿Pueden mantenerse tranquilos hasta que yo llegue?

-Si-dijeron a la vez

Harry desapareció junto a su novia.

-Entremos-dijo Draco

Ambos entraron a la habitación y abrieron los ojos horrorizados.

Hermione estaba pálida, con la boca entreabierta, totalmente quieta y con los ojos cerrados.

Draco en seguida se sentó a su lado, Ron se quedó parado en la puerta sin poderse mover. El rubio le tomó la mano y se la besó.

-Yo estoy contigo Hermione-le susurró

Harry llegó a los pocos minutos y se quedó allí junto a Ron, Draco y Hermione durante toda la tarde pero cuando llegó la noche, la enfermera Pomfrey entró.

-El tiempo de visitas terminó-Draco no se movió de su lugar ni un milímetro-señor Malfoy

-No pienso moverme de aquí-dijo el sin mirar a nadie más que a Hermione

-Señor Malfoy, no puede estar aquí-dijo la enfermera molesta

-Vamos Malfoy, debemos irnos-le dijo Harry

-Ya les dije que no me moveré de aquí-dijo testarudamente-no lograrán que cambie de opinión ni con un cruciatus

Pomfrey miró a los chicos buscando su ayuda.

Pero ellos no movieron un músculo para sacar a Draco de su lugar y este les agradeció profundamente aquello.

Pomfrey se rindió y le permitió quedarse. Todos de allí se fueron y Draco y Hermione quedaron solos.

-Hermione-le susurró él, triste-despierta por favor-tenía altos deseos de llorar pero las traicioneras lágrimas solo salían cuando se les daba la gana-te amo-le besó la mano

_Muerte a Lavender y a Pansy! Hermione morirá?_

_Nah, todos sabemos que no jeje, pero Draco va a sufrir un ratito._

_Por lo pronto les doy una pequeña noticia, en el próximo cap se forma una nueva pareja, una que adoro verlos juntos, son geniales!_

_Bueno, si les gustó, espero su coment._

_Hasta el próximo cap!_


	12. Los bebes!

Hermione recibió las visitas de sus amigos, Ginny tardó un poco más pero fue a visitarla, le dolía mucho verla en ese estado.

Cuando Draco estaba solo con Hermione, Pansy lo miraba escondida y cada vez se sentía peor, Draco estaba destrozado ella lo sabía, era su mejor amigo y lo conocía muy bien, había sentido algo por el pero ya no, había comenzado a sentir algo por Theodore, siempre la trataba bien, con mucho respeto y cariño.

Draco no se movió de su lugar en dos días, no comió, no bebió, no se bañó, siempre se mantuvo junto a Hermione, no pensaba dejarla pero la insistencia de sus profesores y sus amigos en que debía comer y bañarse lo irritaron.

Terminó por dejar la habitación y Hermione quedó sola por primera vez en dos días.

Lavender estaba muy irritada y enojada.

-¡Eres una inútil Parkinson!-le gritó la rubia

Esta frunció el ceño.

-Te dije que podía llegar a tardar, pero es poco lo que tarda, debes tener paciencia

-¡No voy a tener paciencia! Ron está demasiado preocupado por ella y ya no lo soporto más, luego del almuerzo, la mataré-se fue

Pansy sintió una opresión en el pecho, si Hermione moría, Draco también, quizá no físicamente pero psicológicamente, se volvería vacío por dentro, un zombi en definitiva.

-Pansy ¿Qué haces aquí sola?-escuchó la voz de la razón de sus suspiros

-Theodore-volteó a verlo-solo…caminaba-él se acercó a ella

-¿Estás bien? Pareces triste-Pansy se mordió el labio, era el momento

-_Adiós Theodore_, hay algo que debo decirte-le tomó la mano y lo llevó hasta su habitación

-¿Que sucede Pansy?-preguntó preocupado por la morocha, el también sentía algo por Pansy, desde hace mucho ya, pero prefería no decir nada porque sabía que Pansy estaba locamente enamorada de Draco

-Yo…no sé como decírtelo-desvió la mirada pero Theodore le tomó el rostro obligándola a que lo mirara

-Me estás comenzando a preocupar-ambos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro-por favor, dime lo que te ocurre-Pansy bajó la mirada y comenzó a llorar-Pansy…

-Theodore, Hermione está envenenada por mi culpa-los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos

-¿Tú…quisiste matarla?-dijo sin poder creérselo

Pansy sollozó.

-Estaba celosa de que había conseguido el amor de Draco, el que yo nunca pude tener, lo que más me mata, es que ya no amo a Draco, amo a otra persona y ahora Hermione se muere por nada-Theodore la miró intensamente

-¿Otra persona?-se acercó más a ella-¿Quien es el afortunado que se robó tu corazón?-Pansy se sonrojó

-¿A…afortunado?-Theodore se acercó más a ella

Había una mínima distancia entre ellos, casi inexistente.

-¿Porque lo preguntas?-preguntó ella un poco más calmada

-Para poder ir y advertirle que si hiere a la chica que amo, le destrozaré la cara-el corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora y su cara se puso de un rojo intenso, parecía un tomate

-¿Tú…estás…?-no pudo terminar su frase ya que Theodore le tapó la boca con su labios

Ella no dudo en responder y abrazarlo del cuello para estar pegada a él.

Terminaron recostados en el piso besándose y acariciándose dulcemente.

Theodore se separó bruscamente y se sentó, Pansy también lo hizo con temor en el rostro pensando que se había arrepentido del beso.

-Lo siento Pansy…yo…no quise besarte contra tu voluntad, es solo que…me gustas mucho Pansy-bajó la mirada totalmente sonrojado

La joven levantó su mirada con una mano y le sonrió dulcemente.

-No fue contra mi voluntad Theodore yo…también quería ese beso, tú eres el afortunado-dijo sonrojado

¿Afortunado? ¿Se refería al afortunado que le había robado el corazón? ¡No podía ser! El al lado de Pansy era una pobre cucaracha. Era imposible que ella estuviera enamorada de él.

-Tú…no…-dijo sin creérselo-no puedo creerlo, es imposible que tú estés enamorada de mi-se levantó y Pansy lo imitó

-¿Porque es imposible?

-¡Estás enamorada de Draco!

-¡Ya no! ¿O es que no lo has entendido? ¡Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti!-gritó histérica-¿Por qué no quieres creerme?

-¡Es difícil demonios! Tú siempre estuviste enamorada de Draco, por el amor de dios tú…tuviste sexo con el-Pansy bajó la mirada-sería algo…no se ¡Ya ni siquiera sé que decir!-dijo sin mirarla

Pansy soltó algunas lágrimas, levantó la mirada y lo miró fijamente.

-Todos lo que dices es verdad, siempre estuve enamorada de Draco pero ¿Sabes qué? No me había dado cuenta de que era un estúpido capricho adolescente ¡Yo jamás me había confesado a Draco como lo estoy haciendo contigo! Lo que sentía por él era puramente físico contigo es…amor verdadero-dijo seria

Theodore la miró, esta lo tenía en sus manos pero aún tenía la maldita duda ¿Y si era otro capricho de Pansy? El saldría herido y no quería eso.

Pansy soltó una risa irónica.

-Sé que es difícil confiar en mí, después de todo…siempre fui, como todos me dicen…una zorra-bajó la mirada-pero yo te juro Theodore que he cambiado, te amo más que a nada en el…-no pudo seguir, sus labios fueron tapados bruscamente por los de Nott

Le creía, sus palabras lo habían convencido del todo, se arriesgaría y estaría con ella porque lo necesitaba, era ya una necesidad para su cuerpo mantenerla a su lado.

Se abrazaron con mucha dulzura sin parar de besarse.

-Te amo Theodore-le dijo Pansy cuando se separaron para respirar

-Y yo a ti Pansy-le acarició la cabeza y se abrazaron

Luego, la primera parte de la conversación llegó a la mente del Slytherin.

-Granger-se miraron-Pansy, debes decirle a Draco-ella se separó asustada

-No puedo hacerlo ¡El me odiará!-el chico la tomó de los hombros

-Pansy, una vida inocente morirá ¡No! Tres morirán, porque también los bebes morirán y Draco quedará devastado ¡Debes decirle! ¿Tienes el antídoto?-ella asintió-¡Entonces hagámoslo!

-Es que…no sé si aún siga con vida

-¿De qué hablas? Sigue en el hospital

-Lavender, ella la quiere muerta y hoy se dispuso a matarla cuando Draco saliera de la enfermería

-¡Debemos ir a avisarle a Draco y a los amigos de Granger rápido! Pansy-la soltó-si haces esto, Draco te perdonará, estoy seguro-la chica tragó saliva

-Hagámoslo

La máquina que controlaba el corazón de Hermione, aún hacía algo de ruido, uno muy leve demostrando vanas esperanzas y ese ruido casi inaudible, era música para los oídos de Lavender Brown que la miraba con su varita en la mano.

-Siempre fuiste una escoria Granger, no entiendo porque Ron te quería tanto, estoy segura que cuando mueras no te extrañará, me tendrá a mí y con eso será suficiente y sobrará, después de todo, solo eres una basura-empuñó la varita-muere asquerosa sangre sucia-movió un poco la varita pero de repente dejó de moverse

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Brown-era la voz de Draco Malfoy y junto a él estaban Harry, Ginny, Ron, Pansy, Theodore, Mcgonagall y Pomfrey-perra asquerosa, nunca me diste buena espina-miró a Ron-no sé que le viste, a leguas se nota que es más falsa que el cabello de una muñeca

-Me llevaré a la señorita Brown-dijo Mcgonagall-pero denle el antídoto a la señorita Granger, podría ser muy tarde-Pansy se acercó corriendo y clavó un jeringa en el pecho de Hermione vaciando todo el contenido en ella

Corrieron a Lavender y Pansy también se corrió para ver que ocurría.

Hubo silencio, nadie respiraba y de pronto.

-AH-Hermione abrió los ojos bruscamente y comenzó a toser

Ginny comenzó a llorar, Harry y Ron sonrieron de oreja a oreja y Draco y Pomfrey se acercaron a Hermione.

-Su pulso ya es normal-le tocó la frente-ya recuperó su temperatura y también el color de su piel, está respirando y con el corazón latiéndole-miró feliz a Draco-vivirá muchos años más-Draco le tomó la mano a su amada y la besó

Logró dejar de toser y lo miró.

-Draco…

-Hermione estás viva-dijo el alegre, le acarició la cara-creí que te perdería

-¡Eres una cobarde!-le gritó Lavender a Pansy antes de salir de la habitación siendo llevada a Azkaban

Pansy se acercó cabizbaja a Hermione y esta la miró seria.

-Lo siento muchísimo Hermione, fui una idiota, en verdad lo siento-no se atrevía a mirarla, le daba vergüenza

Theodore se acercó a ella y le acarició el hombro en señal de apoyo. Draco no dijo nada.

-Te perdono-dijo Hermione con una bella sonrisa-espero que no vuelva a pasar-Pansy rio levemente y se secó las lágrimas que le salieron

Luego miró a Draco aún más asustada.

-Draco, también te debo a ti una disculpa-lo miró y luego volvió a bajar la cabeza incapaz de sostenerle la mirada-en verdad lo lamento, si decides no volver a hablarme lo entenderé-lágrimas corrieron por su rostro

La reacción de Draco nadie se la esperó, solo Hermione. Fue y la abrazó.

-No quiero perder tu amistad Pansy, es muy valiosa para mí-Pansy tenía los ojos abiertos como platos pero no dudó un segundo en corresponder al abrazo que le brindaba su amigo-tranquilízate, está bien-dijo al ver que ella temblaba-está bien-Pansy por fin pudo tranquilizarse

Los días fueron pasando, la panza de Hermione crecía cada vez más indicando que el momento estaba muy cerca, cosa que no podía alegrar más a los felices padres y a sus padrinos y madrinas.

Pero había algunos que no estaban muy contentos.

-Lucius, no estoy muy de acuerdo con esto-dijo Narcisa, la madre de Draco-nuestro hijo está feliz ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?

-Es una asquerosidad que una sangre sucia como Hermione Granger tenga a nuestros nietos-dijo con cara asqueada-además, esta es una gran forma de vengar a nuestro señor oscuro-Narcisa suspiró y calló-¿No lo creen muchachos?-le preguntó a los mortífagos que los rodeaban

-¡Sí!-gritaron todos

-Está dicho entonces, tan solo serán tres semanas más y el plan estará realizado-dijo Lucius satisfecho

¿Cuál era el plan? Los mortífagos atacarían Hogwarts y los padres de Draco aparecerían para "ayudar", separarían a Draco de Hermione y los bebes y la harían pasar por muerta, hacer alboroto en la escuela era un bono extra, un buen bono extra.

Hermione ya no iba a clases, estaba demasiado cansada que apenas se podía mover, Draco la atendía en todo momento, salía corriendo de cada clase para estar con ella durante los momentos libres, estaba con ella cada vez que podía.

Y sus amigos Ginny, Harry y Ron también ayudaban mucho. Ginny la ayudaba a bañarse y a cambiarse (Draco también pero prefería no hacerlo porque Harry y Ron le darían una golpiza por osar tocar a su amiga)

Un día estaban desayunando totalmente tranquilos, Gryfindor y Slytherin mezclados en las mesas, después de todo, todos se llevaban bien.

-Ya quiero que nazcan-dijo Hermione acariciándose la panza-ya no puedo más, estos bebes sí que son pesados-Draco le acarició la panza con dulzura

-Seguro serán hermosos-dijo Ginny-pueden tener el pelo de Draco y los ojos de Hermione-Ginny era una de las que más estaba ilusionada con la llegada de los mellizos-¡Ya quiero ver a mis ahijaditos!-aplaudió emocionada

Su novio rio.

-Algún día podremos tener los nuestros-le dijo Harry

Ginny se sonrojó y Harry le besó la sien.

-Disculpa Harry pero estoy aquí-dijo Ron con un tic en la ceja

Harry lo miró con absoluta indiferencia mientras acercaba a Ginny con un brazo.

-¿Y?-Ron se levantó para gritarle algo pero algo lo detuvo y ese algo hizo que todos voltearan

El plato de Hermione había caído al suelo y esta se agarraba la panza con dolor.

-¡Hermione!-gritaron sus amigos

Esta se paró y se inclinó levemente hacia adelante.

-¡Ya vienen!-Draco empalideció

-¿Quien viene?-Hermione le dio un bofetada por los nervios y por la pregunta tan estúpida

-¡Los bebes maldita sea, hay que ir a San Mungo!-Hermione cayó hacia atrás incapaz de sostenerse y Draco la atrapó

Mcgonagall se hizo presente entre los alumnos junto a la madre de Hermione (ella había venido en el último mes para poder ver de cerca el embarazo de su hija) y gracias a un hechizo de la profesora todos (Mcgonagall, Draco, Hermione y Rebeca) desaparecieron y volvieron a aparecer en San Mungo.

-¡Traigan una camilla!-gritó Mcgonagall

-¡No quiero camilla!-gritó Hermione y tomó la túnica de Draco por detrás-¡Quiero una silla de ruedas!

-Hermione, cariño, no hay por aquí-dijo su madre

-¡Ahora!-gritó y comenzó a tirar para atrás la túnica de Draco, ahorcándolo

-¡Traigan la maldita silla de ruedas!-gritó Draco quedándose sin aire

Unas enfermeras trajeron la silla e hicieron carrera para llegar a la sala de partos.

-¡Tú puedes hija mía!-le gritó su madre antes de desaparecer por las puertas

Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente.

La pusieron en la camilla y trajeron a una partera, que reconocieron al instante.

-Doctora Feller-dijo Draco-¿Es partera?

-¿Qué crees que hago aquí, cariño?-se puso frente a Hermione-tranquila pequeña, dolerá solo por unos momentos pero tú nunca debes parar de hacer fuerza ¿Me entiendes?

-¡Solo comience, esto duele!

-¡Puja!-Hermione hizo fuerza mientras apretaba la mano de Draco con muchísima fuerza-¡Tú puedes, una vez más!-gritó del dolor mientras seguía haciendo fuerza

-AHAAAAA-se escuchó un llanto

Draco se paró para ver al bebe y al hacerlo, sin poder evitarlo, se desmayó.

-Es la pequeña Rose, vayan a lavarla-le dio la bebe a una de las enfermeras

-¡Hermione!-Ginny entró apenas llegó al hospital-¡OH dios, Draco está desmayado!-Hermione estaba sudada y tenía su peor cara que hubiera asustado al mismo Voldemort

-¡Pues despiértalo, necesito su ayuda!-Ginny corrió y tomó un trapo, lo mojó, se acercó a Draco y le mojó la cara

Este despertó.

-¡Rápido, tu novia te necesita!-le gritó Ginny

Este se levantó y corrió hacia Hermione.

Ginny también se acercó pero del otro lado.

-Tan solo uno más Hermione-le dijo la doctora Feller-un último esfuerzo ¡Vamos!-hizo fuerza-continua

-Vamos Hermione, tú puedes-alentó Draco-yo sé que si-le besó la mano

Hizo más fuerza y nuevamente, se escuchó otro llanto.

-Este es el niño, Scorpius, vayan a lavarlo-y otra enfermera se llevó a Scorpius

Hermione trataba de recuperar la respiración mientras Ginny le limpiaba la frente sudada con un trapo y Draco le besaba la mano en señal de apoyo.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Hermione, muy bien-dijo Draco

Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Fue duro…pero supongo que valió la pena-se besaron

-¿Quieren ver a sus bebes?-las dos enfermeras trajeron a Rose y a Scorpius

-OH dios-Hermione comenzó a llorar de emoción al verlos-dénmelos, dénmelos-recibió a ambos bebes en sus brazos-son tan hermosos, míralos Draco-este los veía con adoración pintada en el rostro-toma uno

-No sé si…deba

-Vamos, yo sé que tú puedes-él bebe que tenía al lado era Scorpius, lo miró con algo de duda-oye, si yo pude sacarlos de ahí tú puedes tomarlos en brazos-Ginny rio

-yo te ayudaré Draco-dijo Ginny

Fue hacia el otro lado y tomó muy lentamente a Scorpius entre sus brazos, lo miró maravillada unos momentos y luego miró a Draco.

-No dejaré que se caiga aunque estoy segura que tú tampoco lo harás, vamos, tómalo-el chico miró al bebe y luego, con algo de miedo lo tomó entre sus brazos

Era tan pequeño, cabía en uno de sus brazos y además era tan lindo. Acercó una de sus manos al pequeño rostro de Scorpius y lo acarició.

Draco sonrió y su sonrisa se agrandó cuando él bebe abrió sus ojitos mostrando unos hermosos ojos grises y le tomó un dedo con una de sus manitos.

Ginny y Hermione miraban maravilladas la escena.

-Quiero ver a Rose-dijo Ginny y se acercó a Hermione-estas dos preciosuras saldrán al padre pero Rose tiene tus ojos-dijo dulcemente

Draco se acercó para ver a su hija.

-Ambos son hermosos

Ginny tomó en brazos a Rose y le besó la frente.

-Que belleza

-Quiero ver a mi niño-dijo Hermione y extendió levemente los brazos para tomar a Scorpius

Draco se lo entregó. Ginny le dio a Rose (A Draco) y este volvió a sonreír, ambos hijos eran hermosos.

-Son muy afortunados, chicos-les dijo Ginny

Tocaron la puerta.

-Pase-dijo Hermione sin dejar de ver a su bebe que poco a poco cerraba sus ojitos para dormir

Entraron Harry, Ron, Pansy, Theodore, Blaise y Rebecca.

-OH-solo pudo articular la madre de Hermione y se acercó a la joven pareja-soy abuela-dijo emocionada

Draco se acercó y le entregó a Rose.

-Mira nada más, que niña tan hermosa-le besó la nariz a la bebe que dormía plácidamente

Hermione y Draco sonrieron, no podían estar más felices, sus seres queridos estaban allí admirando a los bebes, bueno casi todos. Hermione pudo notar la tristeza en los ojos de Draco. Le acarició la mejilla.

-Lamento que no estén aquí Draco-el nombrado sonrió y le besó la mano con la que le había acariciado la cara

-No te preocupes-la chica le sonrió por fin tenían todo para ser felices

_Y? Que tal estuvo?Al fin nacieron los bebes!_

_Que tal me quedó el PansyxTheodore? Me super gustan esos dos como pareja! Son perfectos!_

_Espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado y nos leemos en el prox cap!_


	13. El ataque y la separación

Volvieron a la escuela y en su habitación ya tenían preparadas unas cunitas para los bebes.

Los pusieron allí con mucha suavidad.

-¿Hay algo que necesiten?-preguntó Minerva

-Estamos bien, gracias-dijo Hermione-hay pañales, talco y la comida la tengo yo-se señaló el pecho-no hace falta nada

-Entonces los dejo solos-se fue

Los felices padres miraron a sus hijos, estaban idiotizados con ellos, se veían tan lindos cuando dormían.

-Será mejor irnos a dormir, tú aún estás débil por el parto-le dijo Draco-recuéstate-Hermione asintió y se fue a dormir-que descanses pequeños-acarició las cabecitas de sus hijos y también él se fue a dormir

Pasó una semana y los niños dormían toda la noche hasta que un día…

La joven pareja dormía plácidamente cuando se escuchó un llanto.

Hermione abrió los ojos con pesadez y miró la hora, las tres de la mañana. Se levantó y fue hacia las cunas. La que lloraba era Rose.

-Ya bebe-dijo con voz adormilada y la levantó-no llores pequeña, es hora de dormir-la puso en su pecho y su cabeza quedó entre el hombro y el cuello de su madre-es muy tarde y mama tiene clases mañana, por favor, deja dormir a mama-se sacudió un poco lentamente y le palmeó la espalda para que la bebe sintiera tranquilidad-duerme Rose-otro llanto se escuchó-OH no-apenas pudo abrir los ojos para ver quien lloraba (obvio que ya sabía)

-¿Que sucede?-escuchó la voz adormilada de Draco en su espalda

Ella no volteó a verlo pero le respondió.

-Rose se despertó y ahora lo despertó a Scorpius, levántalo y fíjate si tiene el pañal sucio-los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos

-¿Pañal sucio? Yo no cambio pañales-Hermione volteó y le frunció el ceño

-Claro que si, ahora tienes dos hijos y yo no puedo cambiarles los pañales a los dos así que ayúdame-Draco suspiró fastidiado y fue hacia Scorpius que no paraba de llorar-bueno, ahora sé porque Rose se despertó-le miró dentro del pañal-iré a cambiar a Rose y luego tú a Scorpius

Para mala suerte de Draco, Scorpius si se había hecho en el pañal.

-Rayos, que asco-dijo al ver la sorpresa que su hijo le había dejado-Scorpius por dios solo tomaste leche

Hermione salió con Rose en brazos ya más tranquila.

-Tu turno-le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona

Draco tragó saliva y lo llevó al baño. Lo apoyó en el inodoro y lo miró como si fuera una cosa rara. El jamás en su vida había cambiado un pañal y nunca esperó hacerlo. No tenía idea de lo que hacer.

-A ver, quizá deba quitarle esto-abrió el pañal y se tapó la nariz asqueado-por el amor de dios, no puedo hacer esto-escuchó la risita burlona de Hermione-no te burles, esto es asqueroso

-Lo es, pero es tu hijo y debes aprender-se acercó a él-déjame ayudarte, mira y aprende-le quitó el pañal, lo limpió, le tiró talco y le puso el nuevo pañal-¿Ves? No es muy difícil-Draco se rascó la cabeza

-Yo lo veo bastante difícil-Hermione rio

-Tienes mucho tiempo para practicar

Se volvieron a dormir con sus hijos ya dormidos y cambiados.

Pasaron dos semanas y Hermione y Draco tenían grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, ambos estaban agotados, todas las noches Rose se despertaba y así despertaba a su hermano. Si no era por el pañal, era por hambre y si no era por hambre era porque no podía dormir.

-Nadie dijo que sería fácil-dijo Harry con una sonrisa a su amiga que se estaba medio durmiendo en el desayuno-son niños, así serán durante un tiempo

-Malfoy, te dormiste sobre tu plato-le dijo Ron divertido al ver a Draco de cara contra la comida

-Draco-Hermione le palmeó el hombro y este no se movió-despierta-le tomó la túnica y lo levantó, tenía toda la cara manchada y sus ojos apenas se habían abierto

Le limpió la cara y le dio un leve golpecito en la mejilla.

-No te duermas del todo, tenemos que ir a clase-le dijo adormilada

-Sí, lo siento-se apoyó sobre su manos

-Lo que dice Potter es verdad, nadie dijo que sería fácil pero en cualquier momento dormirán todas las noches, ya no se preocupen, por cierto ¿Quien los cuida durante clase?-dijo Pansy

-Madame Pomfrey, si les da hambre, me llaman-dijo Hermione

En otro lado.

-Señor, ya estamos cerca de Hogwarts-le dijo un mortífago a Lucius

Este sonrió satisfecho.

-Ya estamos listos, entonces avancen y ataquen, vamos Narcisa-le dijo a su mujer y desaparecieron

En Hogwarts, una mujer corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos.

-¡Director Snape!-abrió la puerta de un portazo

-Trelawney ¿Que sucede?-le preguntó al verla tan asustada

-He tenido una visión de Hogwarts, los mortífagos, van a atacar y destruirán todo-Snape se paró y golpeó la mesa con un puño

-No mientras yo viva

Anunció la llegada de los ex-sirvientes del señor oscuro, todos se prepararon, los profesores ocultaron a los alumnos más jóvenes y los alumnos más grandes se prepararon a luchar junto a sus profesores.

Pero Hermione y Draco tendrían que mantenerse a salvo. Tendrían compañía, Ginny, Ron y Harry a pedido de la chica.

-No puedo creer que aún haya mortífagos vivos-dijo Draco con Rose en brazos

Estaban en un túnel subterráneo junto a todos los alumnos escondidos y Hagrid que era el encargado de cuidarlos.

-Yo tampoco, pensé que habían sido exterminados en Azkaban, a excepción de tus padres-le dijo el gigante a Draco

Scorpius comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Hermione.

-No Scorpius, hay que estar tranquilo, no llores-le palmeó la espalda para que se callara-tranquilo Scorpius, hazle caso a mama-le besó la cabeza

-Hermione, tienes que callarlo-dijo Ginny-nos descubrirán

-Igual cálmense, aún no han llegado-dijo Hagrid-si no, se oiría un gran…-las paredes temblaron y se escuchó un ruido fuerte, los alumnos comenzaron a gritar asustados-estruendo, están aquí-se paró y miró a todos los alumnos-¡Cállense ya!-todos los alumnos guardaron silencio y miraron a Hagrid-escuchen, los mortífagos han llegado y si se ponen a gritar como gallinas, nos encontrarán y no queremos que eso pase, así que cállense y síganme, por aquí hay un camino que nos sacará de Hogwarts

-¿Sacarnos de Hogwarts? Pero todos nuestros amigos…-dijo Hermione, apretando a Scorpius que ya se había callado contra su pecho

-Lo siento Hermione pero así son las cosas, tú tienes a dos bebes que cuidar, debemos irnos-comenzó a caminar y todos lo siguieron

-Andando-le dijo Ron y ellos también siguieron a Hagrid

Pero de repente, cuando estaban tan cerca de salir de Hogwarts, aparecieron varios mortífagos frente a ellos.

-No puede ser-susurró Hermione

-Hermione, sostén a los niños y escóndete, Weasley-llamó Draco a Ginny-ayúdala-Hermione sostuvo a sus dos bebes y se escondió detrás de unas rocas

Rayos de muchos colores volaban por los aires de un lado a otro, dando a mortífagos y a alumnos, gracias a dios ninguno muerto pero si heridos.

-¡Bombarda!-gritó un mortífago tirando un rayo al techo de rocas

Varias rocas cayeron hacia abajo.

-¡Demonios!-dijo Draco

-¡Draco, no!-gritó asustada su novia

Las rocas terminaron de caer separando a Hermione y a Ginny de todos los demás.

Draco se había golpeado la cabeza y se había desmayado, Harry y Ron, más muchos otros también pero Hagrid no dejó de moverse y le disparó un Avada Kedavra a todos los mortífagos que pudo pero aún había muchos.

-No puedo con todos-dijo el gigante

Y justo ahí, aparecieron dos personas que nadie esperaba, los padres de Draco.

-¡Avada Kedavra!-gritó Lucius y mató a uno de los mortífagos

Narcisa corrió desesperada hacia su hijo desmayado y con un corte en la frente que sangraba mucho.

-¡Draco!

Hagrid y Lucius terminaron de matarlos a todos y guardaron las varitas cansados.

-Todo terminó-dijo Hagrid

-Mi bebe, lo golpearon-dijo Narcisa limpiándole la sangre con su ropa-debemos salir de aquí, llevar a los heridos a un hospital

-Yo llevaré a Draco mientras tanto-Lucius tomó en brazos a su hijo y desapareció

-Harry, Ron, despierten-Hagrid los sacudió un poco y estos despertaron

-¡Hermione! ¿Estás ahí?-le gritó Harry apenas se levantó

Ron comenzó a golpear las piedras.

-Estoy aquí con los niños, Ginny se desmayó ¡Sáquenme de aquí! No puedo tomar mi varita, tengo a Scorpius y Rose en los brazos

-Lancemos un Bombarda-dijo Narcisa

-Buena idea, aléjate de la pared Hermione-le dijo Harry

-¡Un momento!-del otro lado, se escuchó como si algo se arrastrara lejos de la pared-¡Listo!

Narcisa solo se quedaba por una razón y ni de cerca era curar a los heridos, quería ver a sus nietos, aunque sea por única vez, no importaba desobedecer a Lucius, no mataría a nadie si solamente los veía.

-¡Bombarda!-la pared explotó y pudieron ver a Hermione con los dos niños en brazos y a Ginny desmayada

-¡Ginny!-gritaron desesperados Ron y Harry

Narcisa se quedó boquiabierta al ver a ambos bebes, que hermosos eran. Se acercó y los vio bien.

Hermione sonrió al ver a Narcisa impresionada.

-¿Le gustaría…?-se estiró un poco para que tomara un bebe

-OH ¿Puedo?-la chica asintió y esta tomó a Rose

Sonrió maravillada, Hermione la miró fijamente, Draco tenía su sonrisa.

-Son bellísimos-dijo Narcisa y acarició el rostro de Rose

-Lo son ¿Verdad?-Narcisa asintió y besó la frente de la bebe

Luego recordó a su marido y a su hijo y decidió que era el momento de irse. Devolvió el bebe.

-Debo irme ya

-¿No se quedará ayudar?

-Entiende que mi hijo está en el hospital y él es primordial-desapareció

Apareció en el hospital y su hijo recién había despertado.

-¿Donde…?-miró hacia todos lados-¿Donde están Hermione y los niños?-Lucius fingió expresión de tristeza

-Están muertos Draco-los ojos del joven se abrieron de par en par

-¿Qué?-miró a su madre pidiendo explicaciones y ella solo desvió la vista, fácilmente podría malinterpretarse como una afirmación

Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro del Malfoy menor.

-No puedo creerlo-se tomó la cabeza-¡Hermione!-gritó a los cuatro vientos

Narcisa bajó la mirada triste en verdad, Hermione y los bebes si estaban vivos pero no podía decirle, quería, pero su marido lo desaprobaba.

Hermione llegó a la madriguera, no podía volver a su casa, no aún, luego volvería con su madre pero no por el momento.

-Pero mira que bellezas-dijo Molly Weasley, la madre de Ron-¿Puedo tomar en brazos a uno?-pidió ilusionada

-Por supuesto Molly, todo hijo mío debe pasar por sus brazos alguna vez, sería falta de respeto si no-la mujer tomó a Scorpius

-Hace mucho que no tengo un bebe tan lindo en brazos-dijo acariciando la carita del pequeño

-¡Oye!-le gritaron todos sus hijos

-Hace mucho que no tengo un bebe, ustedes ya están muy grandes para ser bebes ¿O acaso quieren que los trate como bebes?

-¡No, no!-gritaron nuevamente pero asustados

Hermione sonrió divertida y miró a Rose que dormía en sus brazos. Luego se acordó de algo.

-¿Donde está Draco?-nadie supo que decir porque no sabían

-No sabemos Hermione

La chica se extrañó, está bien, iría a buscarlo a su casa luego.

Volvió a la casa de su madre.

-Mama, cuida a los niños por mí, vengo en unas horas ¿De acuerdo?

-Por supuesto amor, los cuidaré bien-Hermione salió

Llegó a la casa Malfoy y casi se sintió intimidada, la casa era grande e imponente, daba miedo estar cerca, pero no le importó. Tocó la puerta y le abrió Lucius Malfoy.

-Señor Malfoy ¿Está Draco?-el hombre le dio una mirada despectiva

-No está y no creo que quiera verte ya más-Hermione frunció el ceño

-¿Disculpe?

-Acéptalo Granger, Draco no te quiere, nunca te ha querido, le daba pena dejarte sola con los bebes que nacieron por ese estúpido experimento pero luego se dio cuenta de que no le importaba lo que te ocurriera, así que me dejó este mensaje, aléjate de su vida-dijo con maldad

-Draco no le ha dicho eso-dijo comenzando a dudar

-OH por supuesto que sí, me dijo eso y mucho más, por ejemplo, que si vuelves a acercarte a esta casa o a él, que no dudará en matar a esas alimañas a las que tú llamas hijos-Hermione luchó por qué no se le salieran las lágrimas

-No…Draco no haría eso

-Por supuesto que sí, él es un Malfoy hecho y derecho y no dudará en matar a cualquiera que se le interponga en sus objetivos ¿Por qué crees que ya no quiere verte? Tú solo serías un estorbo para él, nada más que una piedra en su zapato y esas lagartijas peor aún, él no tiene tiempo para ti, así que desaparece sangre sucia-le cerró la puerta en sus narices

Hermione viajó de vuelta hacia su casa y cuando llegó su madre la recibió con una sonrisa pero cuando la vio llorando, la sonrisa desapareció.

-Hija mía ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo preocupada y se acercó a ella

-Mama, no sabes lo que acaba de ocurrir-le contó toda la historia

-OH Hermione, lo siento tanto-abrazó a su hija mientras esta lloraba en su hombro

-No puedo creerlo, pensé que me amaba-su madre no dijo nada, solo consolaba a su hija-mama ¿Que voy a hacer ahora?-la mujer la separó y la miró severamente pero con algo de amabilidad

-Hermione, yo no te eduqué así, no te rendirás por un por menor-puso una mano en el hombro de su hija-y yo jamás te dejaré sola, te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites y más-le sonrió

Hermione sonrió conmovida, no sabía que haría sin su madre.

_¿Qué tal estuvo? Alto hijo de puta es Lucius ¿No?_

_No se preocupen, que esto no termina aquí, Draco volverá a ver a sus hijos?_

_Continúen leyendo y lo sabrán._

_Beso!_


	14. Reencuentro

6 años después...

Hermione y Draco jamás se habían vuelto a ver. Ella se había quedado con sus hijos que ahora tenían 5 años cerca de cumplir los 6. Eran los mellizos más alegres y hermosos que Hermione conocía. Scorpius había sacado su inteligencia, Rose también era muy inteligente por supuesto pero a Scorpius le gustaba leer, averiguar, era como un hobbie para él, mientras que a Rose le gustaba bailar, cantar y usar la computadora, por supuesto que Hermione les había enseñado sobre el mundo Muggle, siendo sus hijos deberían saberlo, al igual que también les había enseñado sobre magia.

No eran magos, no aún porque eran muy pequeños pero cuando crecieran, los mandaría a Hogwarts.

-Mami tengo sueño, no quiero ir a la escuela-dijo Rose sin querer levantarse de la cama

Hermione rio con diversión.

-Rose amor, hoy es sábado ¿Recuerdas? No hay escuela-la pequeña bufó

-¿Entonces para que debo levantarme tan temprano?-Hermione le quitó las sábanas y la sentó para poder mirarla bien

-Porque tú y Scorpius prometieron acompañarme a hacer las compras, los necesito, mama no puede cargar las bolsas sola-la niña de cabellos rubios y lacios, ojos grises suspiró y se paró

-Está bien, te ayudo-miró la cama de su hermano que estaba junto a la suya, él ya estaba despierto y vestido-el niño nerd ya está despierto-dijo para molestarlo

-No te preocupes por eso, mama me despertó hace media hora porque sabía que yo no querría despertarme, y sí, soy nerd, no un cabeza hueca como tú-la niña le sacó la lengua

-¡Mama, me dijo cabeza hueca!

-¡Y ella me dijo nerd!-ambos pusieron puchero

-Basta los dos-dijo severa-ambos se están comportando como tontos, no deben insultarse, discúlpense-ambos hermanos se miraron, fruncieron el ceño, se sacaron la lengua y miraron hacia otro lado cruzándose de brazos-ustedes no cambian más-les besó la cabeza a cada uno-Rose cariño, vístete y luego bajen a desayunar que ya tendré listo el desayuno

-Mami ¿Podemos luego de las compras ir a ver al tío Harry y a la tía Ginny?-Hermione sonrió

-Por supuesto-Scorpius y Rose aplaudieron contentos, ellos amaban a sus tíos y a sus primos menores, James Sirius Potter y Albus Severus Potter. De 4 y 3 años apenas cumplidos.

Hermione bajó sonriente y comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

Tocaron la puerta y ella fue abrir, era un búho que había tocado y le había traído el diario semanal.

-Entra, así puedes descansar-metió el ave adentro y le dio un poco de comida

Abrió el paquete que contenía todo su correo y comenzó a mirar cartas, cuentas, cuentas, cuentas, una revista con Draco en la portada, correo de su madre… ¡Un momento! Miró la revista, Draco estaba en la portada y…no estaba solo.

Caminando junto a él estaba Astoria Greengas con una gran sonrisa, el serio casi frío.

Hermione se tapó la boca aguantando las ganas de llorar, el titulo decía ''Casamiento Malfoy-Greengas''

-Se va a casar-susurró casi sin poder creérselo

Abrió la revista y buscó la página.

''_Al parecer el heredero Malfoy a encontrado una mujer a la que pueda cuidar y respetar es la muy conocida por todos Astoria Greengas, dos familias de gran prestigio se juntarán ante esta unión haciéndolas aún más poderosas. Nunca creímos que el frío Draco Malfoy encontraría una media naranja luego de lo ocurrido con la famosa heroína Hermione Granger pero al parecer así fue, aunque esté muy serio, sus padres aseguran que está más que feliz con su boda''_

Hermione cerró la revista bruscamente y la arrojó a la basura. Se apoyó contra el lavaplatos conteniendo las lágrimas.

-_No, no llores, no te tiene que importar lo que pase con ese infeliz_-pensó Hermione y siguió con el desayuno

-¡Mama estamos listos!-sus hijos se sentaron en la mesa y la miraron sonrientes esperando su comida

-Aquí está su desayuno-les sirvió leche a cada uno y les dio unos waffles

-¡Waffles!-gritaron ambos a la vez y comenzaron a devorar sus desayunos

Comenzó a lavar unos platos que habían quedado de la noche.

La chica ya con 24 años, estaba más desarrollada y hermosa, sin contar también que se había vuelto más inteligente y poderosa. Cuidaba de sus hijos y trabajaba en el ministerio de magia. No se encontraba mal a excepción de cuando sus niños hablaban de su padre.

-Mami-dijo su hijo Scorpius-¿Vendrá papá este año a nuestro cumpleaños?-preguntó dejando de comer

Hermione dejó de lavar y no miró a su hijo. Rose también había dejado de comer porque quería saber la respuesta de su madre.

-Ya hablamos de esto Scorpius-dijo casi en un susurro y comenzó a lavar de nuevo

-Si lo hicimos, pero quizá este año papá haya cambiado de opinión y decida venir a vernos-dijo esta vez Rose

Hermione se armó de paciencia y miró a sus niños.

-Escuchen chicos, ya les dije, su padre no vendrá, cuando ustedes nacieron el…tuvo algo mejor que hacer y se fue, desde que se fue no lo vi más y estoy muy segura que así seguirá siendo-Scorpius siguió insistiendo

-Pero quizá ya terminó lo que tenía que hacer y vendrá-Hermione bajó la mirada y luego lo volvió a mirar

-Seré franca con ustedes chicos, ya no puedo mentirles, son lo suficientemente grandes para entender-los mellizos la miraron extrañados-su padre me abandonó cuando ustedes nacieron por eso no lo he vuelto a ver-los pequeños se taparon la boca y Rose comenzó a llorar-Rose mi amor-se acercó a ella y la abrazó-sé que es difícil pero si se los dije es porque sé que ustedes podrán sobrellevarlo

Scorpius no lloraba, tenía una mano apretada en forma de puño y su ceño estaba muy fruncido.

-¿Scorpius?-preguntó su madre al verlo tan callado

-¡No puedo creerlo, el tipo es un maldito infeliz! ¿Cómo se atreve a abandonarte?-golpeó la mesa con el puño

-Hijo no…

-¿Como pudo abandonar a una mujer tan valerosa como tú, mamá?-la nombrada sonrió y se acercó a su hijo, le puso una mano en la mejilla y luego la acarició

-No lo sé hijito ¿Y sabes qué? Poco me interesa la razón de la que me haya dejado, gracias a dios que los tengo a ustedes, no lo necesito a él teniéndolos a ustedes, quiero que lo sepan-los miró a ambos-ustedes son mi vida y haría lo que sea por ustedes lo saben ¿Verdad?-ambos niños asintieron-bueno-se puso derecha-debemos ir al callejón Diagon-sus hijos le dieron la mano y se dirigieron a la Red Flu

-¿Puedo hacerlo yo?-preguntó Scorpius

-Por supuesto cariño-el pequeño tomó el polvo

-¡Callejón Diagon!-lanzó el polvo y desaparecieron

-Llegamos-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-la última vez dijiste diagonal como tu tío Harry la primera vez que lo usó, aparecimos en cualquier lado

-Esta vez lo hice bien-dijo con una sonrisita

-Así es-comenzaron a caminar

El lugar estaba completamente lleno de gente, tanto que apenas podías ver el suelo por el que caminabas.

En un momento, la pequeña Rose tiró de la mano de su madre y la hizo parar.

-Mira mami-pararon en un negocio de vestidos-ese se te vería lindo en la boda del tío Ronald con su novia Rachel

Así es, Ron, al año de terminar Hogwarts, había encontrado el amor en una joven Muggle conocedora de la magia por su hermana que era hechicera. La joven afortunada se llamaba Rachel Marín y la había conocido por accidente en la feria cuando el acompañó a Hermione a llevar a sus hijos. Le derramó accidentalmente su soda encima y ahí se enamoraron a primera vista.

En cuanto al vestido, era rosa pálido apretado al cuerpo, hasta la cintura que se abría un poco para no ser plano, era corto hasta la mitad de sus piernas con lindos bordados de flores, en verdad la favorecería.

-¿En verdad crees que me puede quedar bien Rose?-no oyó respuesta-¿Rose?-se volteó y no vio a ninguno de los mellizos-¡Rose, Scorpius!-comenzó a correr para buscarlos

Draco había tenido que acompañar a Astoria a hacer compras para su boda. Claramente esa estúpida boda era arreglada, ninguno de los dos la quería, Astoria estaba enamorada de otro le había dicho cuando pudieron estar solos. Pero nunca estarían juntos porque sus padres la obligaban a casarse con él.

Gracias a dios eran buenos amigos, porque si no, ya se habrían asesinado el uno al otro con un hechizo.

-¿Estás bien Draco?-le preguntó mientras veía unos manteles para las mesas

-Lo estoy ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Sé que no quieres casarte, yo tampoco pero si va a haber una boda por lo menos que todo se vea bonito, muestra un poco más de interés, me ofendes-dijo con una sonrisita divertida

Draco le sonrió también, Astoria era una muy buena amiga y sabía hacerlo reír.

-¿Aún la extrañas?-él le había contado todo lo que ocurrió con Hermione, había podido llorar en su hombro y ella lo había consolado

-Bastante-dijo el-y los niños…demonios, maldito derrumbe-Astoria le acarició la cara

-No lo digo de mala Draco, pero creo que deberías olvidarlos, ellos…ya pasaron a mejor vida, sé que es cruel pero es la horrible realidad-el chico bajó la mirada triste, Astoria tenía razón pero era difícil de aceptar

-Iré a tomar aire, vuelvo en un rato-ella asintió con una sonrisa y siguió con la decoración

El salió y comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos. En uno de sus bolsillos sintió su encogida escoba. La había hechizado y encogido, el rubio insistía en llevar su escoba a todos lados porque sabía que en algún momento la necesitaría, apenas la sacara de su bolsillo, volvería a su tamaño normal.

Los pequeños habían soltado las manos de sus madres y habían comenzado a caminar.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, había un mago haciendo publicidad de una nueva escoba, una nueva y mejorada escoba para volar. Ellos habían sacado el amor por Quiditch igual que su padre.

-¿Quien querrá probar esta increíble escoba?-dijo el mago señalando la escoba que tenía a su lado

-¡Vamos a probarla Scorpius!-le tomó la mano a su hermano y corrieron hacia la escoba

-¡Nosotros la probaremos señor!-dijo Scorpius emocionado

-Esperen niños, no pueden subirse los dos, no está probada del todo-advirtió el mago pero fue tarde, los dos niños se subieron y la escoba comenzó a funcionar sola

Volaron hacia arriba y gritaron asustados. Ellos jamás habían usado una escoba en su vida porque Hermione le temía demasiado a las alturas y no les permitía usarlas pero ellos siempre habían querido una. Solo podían conformarse con mirar Quiditch en la televisión.

-¡Auxilio!-gritaron ambos

Rose estaba atrás de su hermano por lo tanto, Scorpius controlaba la escoba pero lo hacía muy mal, Rose tampoco hubiera sido de mucha ayuda, así que no podía decir nada. La escoba se sacudía en el aire como queriendo sacárselos de encima.

-¡Mis bebes!-gritó Hermione desesperada, aún no los había encontrado, no había mirado hacia arriba por lo tanto, seguía corriendo buscándolos

Pero Draco si había mirado hacia arriba y lo que pudo ver fue a dos niños gritando socorro y abajo de ellos mucha gente con cara de horror, al parecer nadie tenía una escoba o varita para bajarlos, idiotas, no podían salir a la calle sin su varita, es lo básico

No dudó ni un momento en sacar su escoba e ir en su ayuda. Pero en cuanto estuvo a unos 10 metros, la escoba comenzó a volar más lejos y fue cada vez más arriba.

-¡Mami, sálvanos!-gritaron los niños llorando

Hermione escuchó los gritos y miró hacia arriba, gritó horrorizada.

-¡Rose, Scorpius!-comenzó a correr en dirección hacia donde ellos estaban (abajo de ellos)

Estaban muy cerca de un cartel ¡Chocarían!

-Demonios, esa escoba va muy rápido-dijo Draco y aumentó la velocidad, yendo hacia arriba

La escoba chocó contra el cartel y quedó enganchada, pero por la fuerza por la que había sido golpeada contra el cartel, los niños se soltaron y comenzaron a caer.

-AHAAAAAA-gritaron ambos pero no cayeron mucho porque fueron atrapados por Draco

-Sosténganse-les dijo

Estos obedecieron y se agarraron a la espalda de Draco como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Bajó de la escoba que aún flotaba pero no tuvo ni tiempo de bajar a los niños porque una mujer desesperada vino y los abrazó sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Mis bebes estaba tan preocupada por ustedes ¡No vuelvan a escaparse así!-los niños también la abrazaban, se habían asustado mucho

Esa voz, el reconoció esa voz pero…no, era imposible, ella estaba muerta.

-Perdónanos mami, no lo volveremos a hacer-dijo Scorpius limpiándose las lágrimas

-Sí, sí, no volverá a pasar-afirmó Rose-¡Ese hombre nos salvó!-señaló a alguien detrás de Hermione

-¡Oh! Déjeme agradecerle por…-pero al voltearse, las palabras dejaron de salirle y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, al igual que los del rubio-¿Draco?-balbuceó ella

-¿Hermione?-se talló los ojos sin poder creérselo

Es decir, si ella era Hermione…entonces, esos dos niños eran…

-¿Hermione?-repitió

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿Que tal ha estado? ¿Les gustó? Tierno reencuentro!_

_Merezco un comentario? Espero que si! Me esmeré en el cap!_

_Lamento no publicar tan seguido como antes, estoy muy ocupada, el colegio me esta ocupando mucho tiempo, hare lo que pueda para publicar lo mas seguido posible._

_Eso si, solo si me comentan, recuerden, sin review no hay cap!_

_Nos leemos en el prox cap!_

_Beso a todos!_


	15. Una oportunidad

La chica trató de no llorar al ver a Draco frente a ella, no quebraría frente a él, no podía permitírselo. Optó por ponerse derecha y usar una actitud fría con él, se lo merecía

-Vaya, no has cambiado nada-dijo fríamente

-Pero tú…no puede ser…pensé que…estabas muerta-Hermione soltó una risa irónica confundiendo aún más a Draco

-Sí, sí, ya lo había escuchado-dijo con más frialdad-de acuerdo Malfoy, no me importa que seas tú pero por moral debo agradecerte por salvar la vida de MIS hijos-tomó de la mano a sus niños que estaban confundidos por la actitud de su madre

Draco aún no cabía de su asombro, Hermione, su amada Hermione estaba viva pero no entendía porque estaba tan molesta, porque lo miraba con ese odio.

-Mami ¿Que sucede? ¿Porque te comportas así con el señor? Tú nos dijiste que todos los que merecen respeto deben tenerlo-le dijo Rose

Hermione le sonrió fingidamente, ya que en esa situación no le salía una verdadera.

-Lo has dicho bien Rose amor, los que merecen respeto-miró a Draco-pero este señor no lo merece

-¡Draco querido! Aquí estás-Astoria apareció y se puso junto a él pero cuando vio a Hermione, se sorprendió igual que Draco-¿He…Hermione Granger? Estas…viva

-Vaya, que honor conocer a tu prometida Malfoy, ahora si me permites, debo irme, tengo que hacer compras para la boda-Draco frunció el ceño notablemente celoso ¿Que boda?

-No te irás a ningún lado-le tomó el brazo

-¿Qué haces? ¡No me toques!-quiso zafarse pero Draco no la soltó

-Astoria, cuida un momento a los niños, ya venimos

-Con todo respeto hacia Astoria pero no le voy a dejar a mis hijos, no la conozco ¡Oye!-comenzó a alejarla de sus pequeños

-Pero Draco…-dijo Astoria

Miró a los niños y trató de sonreírles pero solo le salió una extraña mueca. No es que le desagradaran los niños pero no era buena cuidándolos.

Cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Draco la soltó y Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡¿Quien te crees para arrastrarme así?-le gritó molesta

-Hermione, no entiendo la razón de tu odio-dijo tratando de mantener la calma

-¡Eso es porque eres un idiota!-le gritó sin importarle las miradas curiosas-¡Tú no entiendes nada! ¡Estuve sola durante seis malditos años porque tú decidiste abandonarme!

-¡Yo no te abandoné! ¡Pensé que estabas muerta!-Hermione rechinó los dientes

-¡¿Por qué demonios creíste que estaba muerta?-estaba totalmente fuera de sí, el volver a ver a Draco no le hacía nada bien-¡Adivinaré! ¡Te lo dijo la lacra de tu padre!-lo dijo con ironía pero no esperó la respuesta de Draco

-Así es, me lo dijo mi padre cuando desperté en el hospital el día que atacaron los mortífagos-dijo bajito

Hermione echaba fuego por los ojos.

-¡Pues no deberías haberle creído! ¿Eres imbécil acaso? Tu padre jamás aprobó nuestra relación, ni el nacimiento de los niños ¿Acaso creíste que algo lo haría cambiar?-Draco se quedó sin palabras, Hermione tenía razón ¿Como había podido creerle a su padre? Nunca los aprobaría pero su madre…no podía creer que su madre le había mentido, ella que anteponía la felicidad de su hijo ante todo, le había mentido

-¿Que te dijo mi padre a ti?-Hermione se tranquilizó y bajó la mirada

-Como tú nunca regresaste a verme, yo fui a tu casa, al parecer estabas en el hospital porque no estabas en casa, le dije que quería verte y él me dijo que tú me odiabas, que nunca me habías querido y amenazó con lastimar a Rose y a Scorpius-Draco no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Su padre había querido lastimar a sus hijos? Eso no se lo perdonaría jamás

-Hermione escúchame yo…-ella levantó la mano para que guardará silencio

-No digas más Draco, ya no quiero escuchar tus excusas-caminó hacia sus hijos pero Draco no paró de insistir

-No lo entiendes, debes escucharme-la chica le dio la mano a cada uno de los niños

-Adiós Draco-tiró sin lastimar del brazo de sus hijos y se fue casi corriendo

-Mami, mami-trataba de decir Scorpius pero Hermione estaba casi corriendo por el callejón-¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Porque te enojaste tanto con el si nos salvó?-Hermione no le respondió, llegaron a la Red Flu y en seguida gritó el nombre de su casa en la cual aparecieron al instante

-¡Mamá!-gritó Rose haciéndose escuchar-¿No nos vas a decir quién era ese hombre?-Hermione le soltó las manos a sus dos niños

-No importa quién es, ahora los dos váyanse a bañar-fue hacia la cocina-haré el almuerzo-sus hijos la persiguieron

-¡Mama! ¿Quién era ese hombre?-preguntó molesto Scorpius

-¡Ya les dije que no importa, ahora váyanse a bañar y no lo repetiré!-dijo ya fuera de sus cabales

Sus hijos se callaron, su madre jamás gritaba, siempre tenía paciencia no importaba la circunstancia, que hubiera gritado así significaba que realmente ya debían callarse.

Bajaron la mirada e hicieron puchero. Hermione suspiró tratando de recuperar la calma.

-Chicos por favor, hagan lo que digo-los niños asintieron y se fueron

La chica se sentó en la mesa y puso su cabeza entre sus manos totalmente frustrada.

-Dios mío ¿Que voy a hacer?-se dijo-maldita sea

El teléfono sonó y ella atendió.

-¿Diga?-dijo con pocas ganas

-_¡Hermione! ¿Has visto el periódico?-_era su amiga Ginny

-Por supuesto que lo vi-dijo en tono molesto-claro si te refieres a la boda del imbécil de Malfoy con Greengas

-_Si lo leíste ¿Estás bien?_-Hermione suspiró

-Me lo encontré hoy en el callejón Diagon-escuchó un grito del otro lado

_-¡No puede ser! ¿Ocurrió algo?_

Hermione le contó todo lo que ocurrió y Ginny se quedó anonada.

-_Y… ¿Que vas a hacer?_

-¿Que quieres que haga Ginny? Haré como he estado haciendo los últimos 6 años, lo ignoraré

-_Pero piénsalo, no fue su culpa_

-No me interesa, el debió haberlo pensado dos veces antes de creerle a su padre y no averiguar por si mismo

-_¿Los niños saben que él es su padre?-_Hermione sintió que su garganta se anudaba y perdía todo el aire

-No-susurró

-_Debes decirles Hermione, es injusto para ellos, han esperado un padre toda su vida y ahora lo tienen debes darle la oportunidad de aprovecharlo_

-Que yo sepa a Malfoy no le interesa ser padre de los niños y no lo será porque no se lo merece, me abandono Ginny, además, él ya tiene a la futura madre de sus hijos, no necesita otros por los que encargarse

-_Pero Hermione…_

-Lo siento Ginny, debo irme, hablamos luego-cortó y suspiró frustrada

El día se pasó lento y duro para la chica, sus hijos le hablaron poco y nada porque sabían que aún estaba molesta.

Llegó la noche y los niños ya se estaban acostando.

Hermione los miró desde la puerta y sonrió amaba mucho a sus hijos.

-¿Estás bien mami?-le preguntó Rose sentada en su cama

Hermione salió del transe y asintió con una sonrisa. Se acercó a la cama de su hija y la tapó.

-Que descanses Rose-le besó la frente y luego se acercó a la cama de Scorpius, este tenía el ceño fruncido-¿Que sucede mi amor?-le puso una mano en el hombro pero este se zafó con mala gana-Scorpius…

-Estoy enojado-se tapó solo y se acostó

-Scorpius cariño, sé qué…

-No quiero hablar contigo-Hermione se levantó

-Está bien, te dejaré tranquilo-se quiso acercar para besarle la frente pero este se corrió

El rechazo de su hijo le dolió mucho pero no dijo nada.

-Que descansen mis amores-apagó la luz y se fue

Cuando la chica se fue Rose se sentó nuevamente en la cama y fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

-Fuiste muy malo con mamá-le dijo y solo lo escuchó bufar-ella tiene derecho a enojarse, nunca se enoja y esta vez ni siquiera fue con nosotros

-Yo también tengo derecho a enojarme, así que cállate Rose y déjame dormir-la niña solo bufó y se durmió

Hermione estaba en el sillón de la sala masajeándose las sienes, ese día había sido el peor día de su vida.

-Nada puede empeorarlo-alguien tocó la puerta y ella de mala gana se levantó a abrir, era otro búho

Este tenía una única carta atada a su pata. La tomó y vio que fuera del sobre tenía algo escrito.

_Señorita Granger, hubo un error en el correo y olvidamos enviarle esta carta, lamentamos las molestias._

La chica levantó la mirada hacia el búho pero este ya se había ido.

Se sentó nuevamente en el sillón y abrió la carta, era del banco.

_Señorita Granger, el plazo de tiempo que le dimos para pagar su deuda ha acabado, como bien sabe, ya le dimos 2 prorrogas y no pudo reunir el dinero, ya no le daremos ni una más, tiene 1 mes para pagar o el banco le quitará su casa._

Los ojos de Hermione se aguaron y la carta cayó al suelo.

-No puede ser-comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente

Parecía que su día si pudo empeorar.

Sus problemas comenzaron hace 4 meses, cuando su jefe trató de pasarse con ella y esta le pegó. El la despidió y ella lo demandó.

El juez le prohibió volver a despedirla y a tocarla, cada vez que quisiera decirle algo debería llamar a alguien y que se lo dijera a la chica para que se aseguren de que no volvería a ocurrir.

Pero el muy miserable por el enojo que le dio esa demanda, le rebajó el sueldo a más de la mitad y esa fue su perdición.

Con su anterior sueldo le alcanzaba para vivir, pagar la escuela de sus hijos y le sobraba un poco. Pero con tremenda rebaja tenía apenas lo justo y a veces no le alcanzaba y tenía que pedirle dinero prestado a sus amigos.

Pero luego se cansó de pedirles dinero a ellos y a su manera juntó dinero para devolvérselos a pesar de sus insistencias en que no lo querían.

Pidió una prórroga pensando que llegaría a pagar sus deudas con el banco pero no fue así y he allí la petición de la segunda prórroga, se la dieron luego de que ella insistió como loca.

Pero una tercera iba a ser imposible y lo sabía, estaba perdida.

-No sé qué hacer-las lágrima caían sin parar

Un nuevo toque de puerta se escuchó.

-¿Ahora qué?-se limpió las lágrimas con la manga y fue a abrir

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a la persona que tenía en frente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?-frunció el ceño recuperando la compostura rápidamente

-Vine porque quiero hablar y no me voy hasta que me escuches Hermione-dijo muy seriamente demostrando que hablaba muy en serio

La chica era aún más terca de lo que él se imaginaba o eso creía ella.

-Pues no me interesa hablar contigo-quiso cerrar la puerta pero este la paró

-¿Has estado llorando?

-No, lárgate de mi casa antes de que llame a la policía

-¿La que?

-Es la seguridad del mundo Muggle, nos protegen de gente como tú-Draco rodó los ojos con fastidio

-Puedo tranquilamente desmayarlos con un Desmaius, no me vengas con eso Hermione

-Vete de aquí, no estoy para tus juegos

-No es un juego Hermione, si quieres no entro pero hablemos

Hermione sabía que él no se iría, así que abrió la puerta y se apoyó en el marco para no dejarlo pasar.

-Habla

-Cometí un error…y quiero repararlo-la chica negó con la cabeza

-No hay nada que reparar, además te vas a casar ¿Recuerdas? Tienes una prometida que según vi ayer te quiere mucho-Draco levantó una ceja y sonrió con arrogancia

-¿Celosa?-Hermione rodó los ojos, Draco en verdad no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo el idiota arrogante de Slytherin

-Por supuesto Malfoy, estoy celosa, soñar todavía es gratis-le dijo con sarcasmo

-Muy graciosa

-Como ves-agregó antes de que pudiera decir algo más-no hay nada que reparar, así que déjame en paz y no te me vuelvas a acercar, no quiero que tu padre se haga una idea errónea pensando que yo me acerqué a ti y venga a lastimar a mis niños

-Son de los dos-eso enfureció totalmente a la chica

-Dejaron de ser tuyos el día que me abandonaste

-¡Ya te expliqué lo que pasó!-estaba muy molesto, no le parecía justo, él no había tenido toda la culpa, la mayor parte era de su padre

-¡Y yo ya te dije mi respuesta!

-Si te preocupa mi padre, jamás permitiría que los lastimara y lo sabes

-¡Ya no lo sé! Eso es lo que no quieres entender, ya no te conozco Draco, pasamos muchos años sin vernos y tú cambiaste, yo cambié, tomamos caminos diferentes, tú…te vas a casar pronto y yo, me dedico únicamente a los niños

-¡Quiero que me reconozcan como padre!

-¡No!

-¿Mamá?-Hermione volteó y vio a Scorpius al pie de las escaleras tallándose un ojo con una mano y en la otra sostenía un dragón de peluche

-No te muevas de este lugar-le dijo severamente Hermione a Draco y fue hacia su hijo

Se agachó a su altura.

-¿Te despertamos con nuestros gritos? Lo lamento mi amor, vuelve a dormir, prometo no gritar más-le sonrió con dulzura y Scorpius bajó la mirada triste-¿Que ocurre amor?

-No es mama-puso puchero-no podía dormir porque…estuve muy mal, me porté mal contigo y eso no me dejaba dormir ¿Me perdonas mami?-la chica sonrió enternecida y no fue la única, Draco lo había visto todo desde la puerta y también sintió mucha calidez al ver eso pero no sonrió, no era momento

-Por supuesto que te perdono mi amor, siempre-Scorpius se acercó a su madre y le dio un abrazo rápidamente correspondido-lamento haberte gritado-el niño asintió contra su pecho-ahora ve a dormir, no habrá más gritos-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

Hermione nuevamente se acercó a la puerta, nuevamente seria pero más tranquila.

-Hermione-dijo serio Draco-te pido, no, te ruego que no me hagas ir a un tribunal por esto, quiero conocer a mis hijos, tengo derecho como padre

Hermione se rompió por dentro ¿Un tribunal? No podía, hace no mucho había estado en uno y había perdido dinero con el abogado, un juicio contra Draco Malfoy la haría perder cada centavo que no tenía.

-No es necesario el tribunal-dijo viendo que se quedaba callada, era obvio que la había asustado-no es algo que me gustaría porque sé que somos personas adultas y lo podemos resolver, pero creo que tu testarudez te está llevando muy lejos por favor Hermione, dame una oportunidad-la chica miró hacia otro lado, esta vez mostrando su tristeza

-No lo sé Draco-dijo llamándolo por primera vez por su nombre-me es difícil confiar en ti-el chico tomó su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo

-Escúchame-dijo con suavidad-lo entendí, te perdí Hermione pero por favor…no me hagas perderlos a ellos también-Hermione lo miró a los ojos, en ellos había pura sinceridad, demostrando que él en verdad quería estar con los niños-dame la oportunidad de ser un mejor padre de lo que he sido-rogó como último intento, ya no sabía que otra cosa ablandaría a la chica

La chica tardó en responder y Draco pensó que nuevamente le diría que no. Se separó del ya que estar tan cerca del rubio le hacía mal.

Volvió a desviar la vista recordando las palabras de su amiga.

-_ Debes decirles Hermione, es injusto para ellos, han esperado un padre toda su vida y ahora lo tienen debes darle la oportunidad de aprovecharlo_

Suspiró, demonios, de seguro se arrepentiría de esto. Lo miró.

-¿Me juras que no es un juego?-preguntó

Draco evitó sonreír, sabía que si lo hacía Hermione cambiaría de opinión y lo echaría a patadas.

-Lo juro por mi madre a la que amo y respeto-Hermione apretó los labios y volvió a suspirar

-Está bien, tienes una oportunidad, no la desperdicies-el chico asintió rápidamente-el lunes los llevo a la escuela ¿Por qué no me acompañas a buscarlos?

-¿No quieres que los lleve? Aunque no lo puedas creer, me compré un… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah sí! Una camioneta-Hermione rodó los ojos, que extraño, Draco se compró algo extravagante para ir por la ciudad

-¿Sabes conducir?

-No Hermione, compré una camioneta para tenerla de decoración

-Con todo el dinero que tienes, eres muy capaz-Draco sonrió

-Tengo un amigo de sangre mestiza al que le compré la camioneta y me enseñó a conducir diciendo que me solucionaría la vida, idiota-rio diciendo la última palabra-me engañó, está lindo conducir pero el transito es de lo peor-Hermione rio con el pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se calló

-Te tendrías que levantar muy temprano para llevarlos, deben entrar a las 8

-Llegaré aquí antes

-No gracias, aún no estoy muy contenta teniéndote cerca-Draco bufó, tendría que trabajar en eso

-Prometo estar aquí… ¿Siete y media?

-Sí, no está muy lejos pero siempre está bien llegar un poco antes ¿Sabes cómo moverte por este barrio?-este asintió-perfecto-se metió un poco más a la casa y tomó la puerta-entonces nos vemos mañana Malfoy-dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

Draco le guiñó el ojo con su típica arrogancia.

-Nos vemos mañana Hermione-dijo su nombre con mucha sensualidad logrando su cometido, poner nerviosa a la chica-adiós-se subió a su auto y emprendió viaje

Estaba feliz de haber recibido la oportunidad, había sido duro conseguirla, después de todo, Hermione era muy terca pero había logrado convencerla.

-Ahora, solo debo hacer una cosa más-fue más rápido

Estacionó frente a la enorme mansión que anteriormente era su casa y abrió de un azote la puerta.

-¡Draco!-su madre lo vio sorprendida

Sus padres estaban sentados en el sofá leyendo cada uno algo diferente.

-¿Que ocurre Draco?-preguntó Lucius al ver la mirada furiosa de su hijo

-Hermione…está viva y ustedes no me lo dijeron-los ojos de los Malfoy mayores se abrieron de par en par

-¿Qué?-fue lo que pudo articular Narcisa

-¡Me han engañado durante 6 años! ¡6 Malditos años! ¿Cómo pudieron?-miró a su madre-mamá, me lo esperaba de papá pero tú… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

-Hijo no…-su madre estaba al borde del llanto

-Hicimos lo que era mejor para ti Draco, tuvimos que tomar medidas drásticas-dijo su padre manteniendo la calma cosa que exasperó más a Draco

-¡¿Lo mejor para mí? ¡¿Acaso te refieres a lo mejor para el estúpido apellido?-sus padres se miraron y luego lo miraron a el

-¿Como supiste que estaba viva?-preguntó su madre

-Eso no les importa, pero aún no puedo comprender por qué demonios me ocultaron al amor de mi vida y a mis hijos-su padre se acercó amenazador a el

-No cancelarás tu boda con Astoria, no me importa que la hayas encontrado, no es razón para…-Draco lo empujó para que se alejara

-¡Tú no me das ordenes! ¡Soy lo suficientemente mayor como para decidir por mi mismo!

-Pero no lo suficientemente rico como para vivir-entrecerró los ojos ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?-si cancelas la boda con la chica Greengas te puedes olvidar de todo nuestro dinero

-¡Lucius!-dijo su mujer-¿Pero qué cosas dices?

-¡Silencio Narcisa! ¿Has entendido bien Draco? La boda no se cancelará o si no, te desheredo y dejas de ser mi hijo-Draco apretó el puño, y rechinó los dientes pero no logró intimidar a su padre

-Esto no se quedará así-se fue azotando la puerta

-¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a tu propio hijo Lucius Malfoy?-dijo molesta su mujer

-Es la pura verdad, además, tiene que aprender

-¡Es tu hijo! No puedes ser tan vil con el

-¿Me estás contradiciendo Narcisa?-ella se acercó amenazante a el

-Así es y no hay nada que puedas hacer ¿Quieres matarme? ¡Pues hazlo! No me interesa-se volteó y se fue

Draco llegó a su casa la cual compartía con su prometida y cerró la puerta, molesto.

-WOA ¿Tuviste un mal día?-se burló Astoria pero con la mirada que le dirigió Draco sacó el tono burlón-¿Que ocurrió?-preguntó preocupada

-Mis padres-dijo de mala gana-eso ocurrió-Astoria sonrió de lado

-Adivinaré, les fuiste a reclamar el que te ocultaran lo de Hermione y los niños

-¡Vaya! ¿Tan obvio soy?-dijo con sarcasmo

Astoria rio levemente.

-Pero espera, dijiste que ibas a pasar por lo de Hermione ¿Que te dijo ella?-Draco pareció calmarse y sonrió satisfecho

-Aceptó-Astoria levantó una ceja

-¿Fácil o difícil?-Draco bufó

-Sentí como si me incinerara con la mirada cada vez que decía algo pero lo logré-Astoria rio divertida

-Hola Draco, al fin llegas, Astoria no ha dejado de preguntar por ti-bajando las escaleras se podía ver a Adrián Pucey, él era el amante de Astoria, Draco lo sabía y no le importaba, Astoria merecía ser feliz, es más, ella le había insistido en que no quería tener una relación con Adrián si eso lo hería de alguna forma pero él le dijo que no le importaba, que quería que alguno de los dos en la relación fuera feliz

A pesar de sus diferencias en la escuela, ahora Adrián y Draco eran muy buenos amigos.

Astoria comenzó la relación con Adrián unos meses después de que sus padres los obligaran a casarse y Draco fue feliz por ambos.

-¿Todo bien con Hermione?-Draco asintió con gesto despreocupado cosa que hizo bufar a Astoria

-Te ves tan despreocupado, pensar que Hermione hizo que le lamieras los pies-Adrián rio

-Muy bien amor-le dio un beso en los labios-entonces ¿Qué pasó?

-El lunes la llevaré a ella y a los niños a la escuela y supongo que al trabajo-Astoria levantó nuevamente una ceja

-¿Escuela, trabajo? WOW Draco, esta chica te cambia mucho

-Lo que digas-subió a su habitación esperando ansiosamente el lunes

_Amo el fin de semana! Y los review!_

_Me dan mas tiempo para continuar con mi historia…_

_¿Y que tal estuvo? Les gusto?_

_Seguro merece un comentario! Por lo menos uno chiquito._

_No tiene que ser algo bueno si no quieren, puede ser una critica, yo me tomo bien las criticas mientras sean constructivas y no violentas._

_De acuerdooooooooo nos leeremos en prox cap._

_Un beso a todos!_


	16. Pequeña charla

El cual no tardó en llegar.

Mientras todos desayunaban, Hermione puso sus cosas en el fregadero y se paró en un lugar de la cocina donde sus dos hijos pudieron verla.

-Escuchen niños, hoy vendrá un amigo de mami a llevarlos a la escuela-los ojos de los niños se iluminaron

-¿En serio? ¿Quien?

-¿Recuerdan ese señor que los salvó en el callejón Diagon?-ambos niños fruncieron el ceño haciendo la misma expresión de confusión

-Pensábamos que no lo querías y por eso lo trataste mal-Hermione se rascó la nuca

-Es que estaba de malas ese día, pero si…es mi amigo-Rose y Scorpius se miraron extrañados pero luego decidieron dejarlo pasar

El timbre sonó exactamente a las siete y media como habían acordado.

-Hola Malfoy, los niños están casi listos, ya vengo, eso sí, no saben que eres su padre aún, no se los andes divulgando-lo dejó pasar y fue hacia la habitación de sus pequeños-¿Quien no está listo aún?

-Rose-Scorpius señaló a su hermana con gesto burlón-la muy boba no puede hacerse sus dos trencitas-Rose puso un puchero

-¡No te burles de mi nerd!

-¡No peleen!-dijo con voz firme Hermione-Scorpius, ve a la sala que yo ayudo a tu hermana

-Si mama-bajó las escaleras y vio al hombre que los había salvado sentado en uno de los sofá de la casa- buenos días señor-dijo educadamente

Draco giró para verlo. Lo analizó de arriba abajo, la otra vez no había podido verlo bien, pero ahora lo notaba, el chico era igualito a él, un definitivo calco, estaba orgulloso de eso.

-Buenos días pequeño, eres Scorpius ¿Verdad?-el niño asintió y se acercó a el

-Usted me parece conocido de algún lugar-Draco se quedó mudo ¿Que podía decir?

-Pues, es la segunda vez que te veo si contamos la vez que te salvé-el niño se puso pensativo

-¡Ya se! Lo vi de la revista que mamá tiró a la basura, en donde decía que usted y la señorita con la que nos dejó en el callejón Diagon se iban a casar, felicidades por cierto

-¿Tu madre tiró esa revista a la basura?

-Sí, es extraño, mamá jamás tira las revistas, siempre las guarda por si acaso pero esa la tiró, supongo que no le gustó-dijo restándole importancia

Draco sabía perfectamente porque Hermione tiraría esa revista pero el niño no lo sabría porque no sospechaba que él era su padre.

-Si…que extraño-se animó a decir

A decir verdad, el niño destilaba un aire de ternura increíble y parecía muy listo.

-Dime algo Scorpius ¿Te gusta leer?

-¡Sí! Mi mami me enseñó a leer mucho antes de que empezara la escuela, adoro leer, es mi hobbie, es más, ya me leí todos los tomos de historia Muggle-al escuchar eso, Draco sonrió de lado, si como no, había sacado la súper inteligencia de Hermione, muy importante y muy útil-al principio mi mamá no quería que los leyera porque decía que era muy difícil para alguien de mi edad pero no sé porque decía eso, yo los entendí muy rápido ¡Son muy interesantes!-Draco rio con levedad, había sacado la mente total de Hermione, que bueno

-¡Ya estoy lista!-escucharon la voz de Rose y voltearon a verla

Se veía demasiado tierna con sus trencitas y sus sonrisita angelical. Scorpius frunció el ceño.

-Te ves fea-Rose hizo puchero y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la pequeña podía ser fuerte para muchas cosas y aguantar las lágrimas pero había algo que Rose Granger no podía soportar y eso era que la insultaran como estaba vestida, comenzaba a llorar en seguida

-WAAAAAAAA-comenzó a llorar histéricamente y ambos padres se alarmaron

-¡Scorpius! ¿Por qué dijiste eso?-regañó Hermione alejándose un poco de su hijo para regañarlo al niño

-Pues es la verdad-dijo con el ceño fruncido-a mí siempre me dice nerd porque llevo libros pues yo le digo fea con esas trencitas

Draco veía llorar a su niña y se sentía muy mal, simplemente se acercó mientras Hermione regañaba a Scorpius.

-¿Por qué lloras Rose?-se agachó a su altura

La niña sollozó.

-Es que…es que…no me gusta que me digan que me veo fea-Draco le sonrió

-Pero no te ves fea, es más, yo creo que estás preciosa-Rose dejó de llorar

-¿De verdad?-Draco asintió

-Hermosa, las trenzas hacen que te veas hermosa-la rubia aplaudió dando saltitos y le dio un abrazó

-¡Muchas gracias señor…! Eh… ¿Como se llama?

-Me llamo Draco, llámame Draco

-De acuerdo ¡Muchas gracias Draco!-le volvió a dar un abrazo al cual Draco correspondió

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que Hermione había dejado de regañar a Scorpius y ambos miraban la escena, Hermione conmovida y Scorpius…serio.

Hermione carraspeó para llamar la atención de ambos, se separaron y Draco se volvió a parar algo avergonzado.

-Scorpius amor ¿Tienes algo que decirle a tu hermana?-dijo firme y seria Hermione

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

-Está bien, Rose perdón por decirte fea, es que estaba enojado porque ayer me dijiste nerd baboso-Hermione miró a su hija reprochándole y la niña sonrió con inocencia

-Está bien, entonces perdón a ti también-le dijo ella-¡Lo siento hermanito!-se le tiró encima para abrazarlo

-Ya Rose-dijo Scorpius avergonzado

Hermione miró de reojo a Draco y vio que sonreía como maravillado, eso enterneció totalmente a Hermione pero prefirió interrumpir el momento porque llegaban tarde.

-Chicos, debemos irnos ya, llegaremos tarde a la escuela-los dos niños se separaron instantáneamente

-¡Si mama!-corrieron hacia afuera pero luego se dieron cuenta que no sabría como irían

Draco y Hermione salieron de la casa divertidos.

-Mamá ¿Cómo vamos a ir?-Draco sonrió con arrogancia

-En mi camioneta-sacó unas llaves y apretó un botón haciendo sonar un leve ruidito

Todos miraron hacia donde venía el ruidito, era una camioneta Ford 4x4.

-WOW-gritaron los niños

Draco volvió a sonreír con arrogancia haciendo que Hermione rodara los ojos.

-_Es un fanfarrón_-los niños corrieron maravillados hacia la monstruosa camioneta

-¡Quiero subir, quiero subir!-gritaban los niños saltando viendo la camioneta

-Pues ¿Que esperan?-les dijo Draco con una sonrisa y les abrió la puerta

Por más que saltaban no lograban alcanzar la puerta, estaba demasiado alto. Draco rio al ver esto y los ayudó a entrar a ambos.

Cerró la puerta y luego le abrió la puerta a Hermione.

-Te toca a ti-le dijo con una sonrisa sugerente

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y dijo con algo de frialdad.

-Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro-se subió lo más dignamente que pudo sin mirarlo

Draco puso una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y se subió para manejar.

Antes de arrancar le preguntó a sus hijos:

-Díganme chicos ¿Quieren llegar despacio o rápido a la escuela?-Hermione no entendió el porqué de su pregunta pero sus hijos gritaron a la vez

-¡Rápido!-levantaron los brazos hacia arriba emocionados como si estuvieran en una montaña rusa

-Sus deseos son mis órdenes-arrancó y ese fue el momento en que Hermione entendió el porqué de la pregunta ¡Draco manejaba como un demente! Podría decirse que el camino se veía borroso de lo rápido que iba

-¡Baja la velocidad Draco, hay niños aquí!-el chico le sonrió burlonamente al verla agarrarse del asiento como si su vida dependiera de ello

-No soy tan irresponsable Hermione, les puse un hechizo al auto, si llegamos a chocar, aparecemos fuera del auto a salvo-a pesar de eso, Hermione no se atrevió a soltarse

-¡Más rápido!-gritó Scorpius y Draco obedeció

-¡Draco, el semáforo!-estuvo muy cerca de pasarse un rojo pero logró pasarlo a tiempo

Llegaron en tan solo unos minutos a la escuela y los niños aplaudieron contentos.

-¡Eso fue divertido!-aplaudían

Hermione aún no se soltaba del asiento y las piernas le temblaban un poco.

-Ya tranquilízate Hermione, no sucedió nada-le dijo con tranquilidad mientras bajaba del auto

Fue hacia el lado del copiloto y bajó primero a los niños.

-¡Otra vez!-gritaron

Draco sonrió satisfecho.

-Puede que sí-abrió la puerta de Hermione y está todavía no se había soltado, rodó los ojos-ya suéltate Hermione, no me obligues a que te ayude a bajarte-Hermione frunció el ceño

-Ni si quiera lo pienses-se bajó sola ignorándolo

Draco sonrió divertido y cerró la puerta.

Se dirigieron hacia la puerta donde muchos niños con sus padres comenzaban a entrar.

-Buenos días señorita Granger-saludó una mujer un poco mayor, algo gordita y de sonrisa amable

-Buenos días señora Hallahan-saludó cordialmente

-¡Directora Hallahan!-saludaron los niños contentos y la fueron a abrazar

-Hola pequeños, vayan a sus salones, su profesora los espera

-Si señora-miraron a Hermione y a Draco-adiós mama, adiós Draco-se fueron de allí

La directora de la escuela miró a Draco curiosa.

-Buenos días-se estrecharon la mano-¿Es usted el padre de los niños? Nunca lo había visto por aquí-Draco no supo que contestar, miró a Hermione esperando que ella contestara

-No, no lo es, es solo un amigo mío, le presento, Draco Malfoy-este sonrió en señal de respeto-hace varios años que no nos vemos y hoy nos vimos y me acompañó a traer a los niños-la directora miró a Draco nuevamente esperando a que hablase

-Así es, adoro a los niños, solo que como tuve mucho tiempo sin ver a Hermione, no pude pasar tiempo con ello, en verdad, me gustaría que existiera una máquina del tiempo para poder retroceder el tiempo y haber pasado más tiempo con ella-le dio un abrazo amistoso-la extrañé bastante, fuimos muy unidos en la escuela-Hermione fingió una sonrisa

-Pero que bonitas cosas dice joven Malfoy ¿Ustedes fueron pareja?-Hermione se sonrojó y Draco sonrió arrogante

-Pero por supuesto que no, siempre fuimos amigos, ahora si nos disculpa, cada uno debe irse a trabajar, andando Draco-lo obligó a que se volteara y se encaminaron hacia la camioneta-amable y toda la cosa pero es una vieja chusma-Draco rio ante la actitud

-Es bastante perceptiva, muy lista, se dio cuenta de lo inevitable-estaban frente a la camioneta

-¿Inevitable? ¿De qué hablas?-Draco la acorraló entre la camioneta y su cuerpo

-El hecho de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, somos almas gemelas-Hermione sintió toda su cara enrojecer y lo alejó

-¿Pero qué estupideces dices Malfoy? Aléjate-lo empujó y este se dejó apartar

Estaba decidido a reconquistarla, le importaba un comino sus padres, la prensa, la sangre, a él en realidad jamás le había importado esa estupidez de la sangre, solo lo decía por su padre, para que se enorgulleciera de él pero al parecer, nunca logró una pizca de orgullo en Lucius y ya no le importaba en absoluto, ahora la quería de vuelta y haría todo por que Hermione lo perdonara, así tuviera que suplicar.

Hermione miró su reloj de mano y levantó las cejas sorprendida.

-¿Sucede algo?-le preguntó Draco

-Tengo hora y media hasta que llegue al trabajo, como usualmente vengo en metro hasta aquí, siempre tengo el tiempo justo y hoy vinimos a la velocidad de la luz o más rápido, tengo mucho tiempo

-Genial, eso nos da tiempo para ir a tomar un café-Hermione lo miró levantando una ceja irónica

-Lo siento Malfoy, no puedo-volteó para irse pero Draco lo evitó tomándola suavemente del brazo

-Vamos Hermione, es solo un café, como ofrenda de paz-Hermione lo miró, sintió que se derretía al verle la cara de perrito degollado, no podía negársele

-Está bien, pero luego me llevas al trabajo porque no puedo darme el lujo de llegar tarde-Draco asintió con una sonrisa algo infantil y la dirigió hasta la camioneta

-Esta vez iré lento, tan solo porque estás tú-Hermione rodó los ojos y Draco arrancó, esta vez más despacio

Llegaron a un lindo café, bastante acogedor.

Hermione pidió un café con leche y Draco un café, ambos con una galletita de chocolate.

-Está bien, no he sabido de ti en seis muy horrorosos años ¿Que fue de tu vida?-le preguntó Draco

Hermione dio un sorbo a su café y respondió.

-Me dediqué mucho a cuidar a los niños por supuesto, no tuve ninguna pareja porque nadie aceptaría a una chica de 18 años con hijos, era muy joven y estaba algo asustada de criar a los niños sola-sonrió como si estuviera recordando algo-y claramente, no estuve sola, mi madre me ayudó mucho al igual que los Weasley y Harry, fue en verdad complicado ser madre soltera pero pude superarlo

Draco se sintió muy mal por el hecho de que Hermione haya tenido que enfrentar la maternidad sin una pareja, el hecho de tener a Rebeca, a los Weasley y a Potter no tenía nada que ver, toda madre necesita apoyo moral del padre del hijo, no solo eso, necesita amor de pareja y Hermione no lo había tenido por su culpa.

-Lo lamento Hermione-dijo con cara de tristeza-en verdad estoy muy apenado-Hermione lo miró fijamente, en verdad se veía arrepentido

Le sonrió con algo de dificultad.

-Te perdono-Draco sonrió de medio lado y para molestarla dijo:

-Ya sabía-Hermione rio levemente y rodó los ojos

-Sigues siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre-Draco sonrió haciendo que Hermione se quedara embobada

-Así que nada de amor durante los últimos años-Hermione negó con la cabeza-¿Y qué hay del trabajo?-la sonrisa de Hermione se esfumó y apretó la taza de café entre sus manos

Draco se extrañó al ver esto y esperó a que hablara.

-No hay mucho que decir, trabajo en el ministerio-dijo simplemente

Draco levantó una ceja y dio un largo sorbo a su café.

-¿Por qué presiento que ese no es todo el cuento?-Hermione suspiró y tragó saliva

-Mi jefe trató de abusar de mi-Draco se atragantó con la galletita

-¿Que?-dijo visiblemente molesto

Hermione asintió.

-Me manoseó y yo lo golpee, me despidió y lo demandé, le dijeron que tenía prohibido despedirme o tocarme, volví a mi trabajo pero el maldito no desaprovechó la oportunidad de arruinarme y me rebajó el sueldo a más de la mitad-las cejas de Draco estaban tan fruncidas que casi se tocaban, tenía el puño apretado y rechinaba los dientes

-Maldito bastardo ¿Cómo se atreve?-Hermione apretó los labios

-Sí, lo es pero olvidémoslo, ahora háblame de tu vida-tomó otro sorbo de café y dio un mordisco a su galletita-¿Que ha sido de ti?

-Hace dos años me mudé de la casa de mis padres y estuve viviendo solo, mi trabajo forma también parte del ministerio soy algo así como…el ministro de magia-Hermione abrió los ojos hasta que se le salieron

-¡¿Eres el ministro de magia del que todos hablan?-Draco rio ante la reacción

-Así que soy famoso también en tu edificio, pues sí, soy el ministro de magia, obtuve el trabajo cuando me mude de la casa, antes trabajaba con mi padre en las empresas familiares, una idiotez-dijo con indiferencia

-Por tu expresión me parece que algo ocurrió-Draco sonrió, casi olvidaba que hablaba con la sabelotodo de Hermione Granger

-Que observadora-terminó su café al igual que Hermione-en estos momentos…estoy algo peleado con mis padres-Hermione se inclinó levemente hacia el

-Cuanto lo siento ¿Que ha ocurrido?-Draco apretó los labios

-¿Te molestarías si te dijera que es personal?

-Por supuesto que no, es tu vida y son tus problemas personales, no tengo ningún derecho a meterme, espero que todo mejore entre ustedes-Draco la miró como si estuviera hablando con una loca bipolar

-¿En serio? Pensé que detestabas a mis padres

-No es razón para querer que tú y ellos estén peleados, después de todo, son familia, la familia debe permanecer unida-sonrió

-Si…supongo que tienes razón

-Creo que del amor ya ni debo preguntarte, felicidades por tu pronta boda-le dolía muchísimo el hecho de que Draco fuera a casarse pero no podía hacer nada

-Por favor Hermione, pensé que eras más lista-la chica se confundió

-¿De qué hablas?-Draco abrió la boca para contestarle pero luego miró su reloj (Hermione) y se alarmó-¡OH por dios! Llegaré tarde-se levantó-Draco, necesito que me lleves como me lo prometiste-él se levantó también

-Por supuesto, no tengo ningún problema-ambos sacaron sus billeteras-olvídalo Hermione, yo pagaré, ahórrate la molestia

-No te dejaré pagar todo-Draco le quitó su billetera y se la guardó en el bolsillo-¡Oye!

-Claro que lo harás-sacó un par de billetes y los dejó en la mesa-andando-la tomó del brazo y la sacó del café

-No quiero que hagas eso-dijo cuando se subieron a la camioneta-no me gusta pedir prestado-Draco le devolvió la billetera

-Hermione, me fijé en tu billetera ¿Como pensabas pagar? No tienes billetes en esa billetera, de seguro te olvidaste todo el dinero en tu casa-arrancó

Hermione se sintió triste al instante, es verdad, ya se estaba quedando sin dinero y faltaba poco para que terminara el mes y no había pagado la hipoteca y tampoco había pagado la cuota de la escuela de sus niños, estaba perdida.

_Que tal estuvo? Les gusto? Espero que si!_

_Que creen? Merezco review?_

_Y díganme, como están mis amados lectores? Hace mucho que no publico y me disculpo, anduve algo ocupada._

_No los molesto más._

_Un beso para todos!_


	17. Chapter 17

-Muchas gracias por traerme Draco, nos veremos-cuando se iba a bajar, la voz de Draco la detuvo

-Me gustaría verte a ti y a los niños de nuevo-esta volteó y cerró la puerta del auto para mirarlo

-¿Ve…vernos de nuevo?-este asintió decidido

-Así es, quiero verlos de nuevo, lo necesito Hermione, también son mis hijos y cada día sin ellos fue horrible, quiero recuperar todos mis años perdidos, aunque sea con los niños-se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos-entiendo…que ya no quieres nada de mí y no tengo de otra que aceptarlo pero…me gustaría poder recuperar a los chicos, en el momento apropiado decirles que soy su padre y explicarles el porqué de mi ausencia-la miró a los ojos-por favor-rogó

A la chica le tembló todo el cuerpo, no era justo, si Draco la seguía mirando así se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

-Está bien, ven conmigo a buscarlos hoy en la tarde y veremos que hacer ¿De acuerdo?

-Por supuesto-le besó las manos y Hermione se puso roja-no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco-ella le sonrió

-De acuerdo-le soltó las manos-debo irme, búscame aquí a las 4 y vamos directo a la escuela ¿Te parece?-el asintió-está bien, nos vemos-se fue

Draco sonrió, recuperaría a los niños y a Hermione, todo era perfecto para él.

-Quiere recuperarte-dijo Ginny firme-es más que obvio, quiere recuperarte a ti y a los niños-le sonrió

-¿Y qué crees que debo hacer? ¿Le permito estar con los niños o lo llamo y le cancelo?

-No creo que debas cancelar, los niños merecen conocerlo, es más, deberías decirles que es su padre antes de su cumpleaños-Hermione abrió mucho los ojos

-Es muy pronto para eso-Ginny se acarició su abultada panza de 8 meses y medio

-Yo jamás permitiría que alguno de mis hijos no conociera a su padre, se que tú tampoco ¿Por qué dudas ahora?-Hermione apretó los labios y miró hacia otro lado con tristeza-temes que entre de nuevo a tu vida-la castaña miró a su mejor amiga y soltó una lágrima

-Aún no puedo creer que lo haya dejado entrar una vez, fue el peor error de mi vida-se pasó ambas manos por la cara

Ginny golpeó la mesita de noche que tenía en frente con la mano claramente enojada.

-¡No digas eso Hermione! Cuando estuviste con Draco jamás te había visto tan plena y feliz, no digas que fue un error porque no lo fue, además, Draco no te abandonó porque quiso ¡Su padre lo engañó!

-¡Debió haberlo pensando Ginny! Su padre no aceptaba nuestra relación ¿Por qué demonios cambiaría de opinión?-Ginny frunció el ceño

La puerta principal se abrió y se pudo ver a Harry con sus dos hijos entrando. El chico cerró la puerta y sonrió de lado.

-Adivinaré, por ese ceño fruncido que veo, estaban hablando de Malfoy-Albus y James saludaron a Ginny y a Hermione y se fueron

Se sentó al lado de su mujer y le besó la boca.

-No debes irritarte cariño-le acarició el muy abultado vientre-le hará daño a Lily-Hermione los miró impresionada y emocionada

-¿Será Lily?-ambos padres asintieron con una sonrisa a lo que Hermione soltó un grito de emoción-¡No puedo creerlo, felicidades!-se acercó y los abrazó a ambos

-Gracias, nos enteramos hace poco-dijo Harry y le besó la pancita

Ginny tomó el rostro de su marido y lo volvió a besar.

Hermione los miró casi con envidia, Harry y Ginny era una de las pocas parejas que conocía y estaba tan feliz y unida. Nada podría separarlos a ellos dos, se amaban con locura.

-Ahora-dijo Harry y se acomodó-cuéntenme toda la historia

Le contaron todo y Harry opinó lo mismo que su mujer.

-Ginny tiene razón, Hermione, jamás te había visto tan contenta como cuando estabas con Malfoy, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, así es, deberías darle una oportunidad-Hermione negó con la cabeza testarudamente

-Es como la primera vez-dijo Ginny con frustración-Me quiero ir a la cama ¡Harry, levántame!-le ordenó a su esposo el cual obedeció en seguida-nos vemos Hermione

-Adiós Ginny, que duermas bien-ambos se fueron

Hermione salió de la casa, suspiró, no iba a ser como en Hogwarts, ella no volvería con Draco, no importaba cuanto lo desease, porque no iba a ser tan tonta como para negarlo, aún seguía enamorada de él pero eso no importaba, Draco solo era el padre de sus hijos, nada más. Le permitiría serlo porque él en verdad parecía interesado en hacerlo pero hasta ahí era todo.

Esa tarde, Draco y Hermione fueron a buscar a los niños.

-Hola chicos-Draco levantó las manos y Rose y Scorpius chocaron las manos con el rubio

-Hola-dijeron a la vez

Muchas mujeres allí suspiraron al ver al rubio y Hermione solo pudo bufar molesta, claramente celosa.

-¿Que ocurre Hermione? ¿Porque ese bufido? ¿Celosa?-le preguntó Draco con una sonrisita arrogante

-Claro que no-dijo ocultando su sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado-solo pienso que pobre de Astoria, jamás podrá estar tranquila casada contigo, alguna loca maniática tratará de matarla para estar contigo-Draco levantó una ceja mientras sentaba a los niños en la camioneta

-¿Y qué si es así? Me parece que es problema de Astoria ¿No crees?-cerró la puerta

En ese momento, unos flashes los cegaron.

-¿Qué demonios…?-pusieron una mano para poder ver ¡Demonios, la prensa estaba ahí! Y estaban sacando un sin número de fotos-¡Hermione, entra al auto, rápido!-le abrió la puerta y casi la empujó para que entrara

El se sentó rápidamente en su asiento antes de que los paparazzi se pusieran frente al auto y arrancó a toda velocidad.

-¿Quiénes eran ellos mami?-preguntó Scorpius

-¿Y porque les sacaban tantas fotos?-preguntó esta vez Rose

-Eran unas personas que venían a molestar-dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño-no te preocupes preciosa, ya están lejos

Hermione respondió.

-¿La prensa Muggle te conoce también?-preguntó demostrando que estaba sorprendida

-Hermione, soy un famoso empresario, las dos prensas me conocen, cada minúsculo detalle de mi vida es un jugoso dato para ellos, lo usarán para inventar historias-dijo indiferente

-¿Y no te molesta que anden inventando sobre ti? Cuando la odiosa de Rita Skeeter escribió en el Profeta que yo tenía una supuesta relación con Harry estaba furiosa-Draco levantó los hombros sin dejar de mirar a la carretera

-Supongo que me he acostumbrado-le sonrió cosa que hizo que Hermione se sonrojara y callara

Luego de un rato de silencio, Draco habló.

-Oigan niños ¿Que les parece ir a tomar un helado?-los chicos miraron al rubio con ilusión

-¡Sí! ¿Podemos mamá, podemos?-Hermione miró a sus hijos y luego a Draco, los tres tenían la misma carita de suplica que siempre convencía a Hermione, eso no era justo

-Está bien-sonrió y sus hijos comenzaron a saltar sentados mientras aplaudían

-¡Gracias mami!-gritó Scorpius

-¿Tú vienes?-le preguntó Draco a Hermione

La chica se mordió el labio.

-Bueno, los acompaño-dejaron la camioneta frente a la casa de Hermione y caminaron hacia la heladería que quedaba cerca de allí

Todos pidieron su helado y se sentaron en una mesa.

-Rose cariño, te estás manchando toda la cara, come despacio-dijo tratando de limpiarle todas las manchas que tenía, que amenazaban con llegar a su cabello

-Pero es que está rico-dijo con puchero

Draco intervino.

-Por supuesto que está rico pero no creo que quieras que tu lindo cabello se llene de helado-la chica pareció asustarse ante la mención de su cabello-¿Verdad que no?-la niña negó con la cabeza rápidamente

Draco sacó disimuladamente su varita.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Guárdala!-susurró Hermione

-Tranquila, solo quiero limpiarla-miró hacia todos lados asegurándose de que nadie estaba mirando y movió levemente la varita

Un rayo casi transparente salió de ella y limpió muy rápidamente a Rose.

-¡Qué bonito! Mamá casi nunca hace magia, no hemos podido ver muchas cosas-dijo Rose

-Ahora tuvieron que usarla porque tú estabas toda sucia-le dijo su hermano lamiendo su helado

-¡Cállate nerd!-se manchó la mano con helado y se la pasó por toda la cara a Scorpius

-¡EY!-le gritó e imitó a su hermana

-¡Niños basta!-dijo Hermione, sus hijos se estaban manchando de los pies a la cabeza porque habían comenzando una guerra de helado

-Sostén a Rose yo sostengo a Scorpius-le dijo Draco

Hermione asintió y ambos tomaron a sus hijos todos llenos de chocolate y crema.

-¡Eres un nerd feo!-le gritó Rose pataleando en los brazos de su madre

-¡Y tú una loca histérica sin cerebro!-Scorpius también pataleaba en los brazos de su padre-¡Suéltenme que la mato!-Draco lo volteó y lo miró seriamente

-A las niñas no las puedes golpear, está mal-el chico puso puchero

-¡Pero me está molestando!-se cruzó de brazos

-Tú comenzaste diciéndole que estaba sucia

-¡Ella me manchó de helado!-Draco los miró a ambos, Rose ya estaba más tranquila

-Ambos deben disculparse-dijo seriamente soltándolo

Hermione también soltó a Rose que tenía la misma cara de enojo que su hermano.

-¡No me voy a disculpar!-gritaron a la vez

Draco se cruzó de brazos.

-Háganlo

Hermione reprimió una sonrisa, Draco se estaba comportando como todo un padre, uno muy bueno y al parecer no se estaba dando cuenta.

Los dos niños bajaron la mirada.

-Perdón-dijeron de mala gana

-Un abrazo-dijo Draco con una media sonrisa

Los hermanos aún sin ganas se dieron un abrazo.

-Muy bien, ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que nos corran-dijo con un tonito que hizo reír a Rose, Scorpius y Hermione

-Debemos llegar a casa y bañarlos-dijo Hermione mientras caminaban en dirección a su casa-están todo sucios-casi regañó

-Límpialos con la varita Hermione-dijo Draco como si fuera obvio

-No todo se resuelve con magia, ellos deben darse una buena ducha luego de un largo día ¿No me digas que tú no lo haces?-entraron a la casa

-Por supuesto que sí, si no me bañara no me vería tan guapo ¿O sí?-Hermione rodó los ojos

-Es hora de bañarse y también es hora de que Draco se vaya, despídanse chicos-le dijo Hermione a los pequeños

-Adiós Draco-ambos se acercaron y lo abrazaron, el correspondió al abrazo con una sonrisa y Hermione no pudo estar más enternecida ante la escena-gracias por el helado-se fueron

Cuando se fueron Draco miró a Hermione.

-Oye-le dijo esta-necesito un favor-el rubio la miró con las cejas levantadas esperando a que siga-necesito que el viernes los cuides-Draco pareció perder el aliento-¿Qué?

-No creo poder cuidarlos-Hermione levantó una ceja

-¿Por qué no? ¿No eras tú el que quería conocerlos, ser su padre?

-¡Lo sé! Pero…no sé si pueda solo con ellos

-Pero hoy lo hiciste muy bien

-Estabas tú, no es lo mismo, me inspiras confianza, te necesito cerca para poder cuidarlos, no puedo hacerlo estando solo-dijo sinceramente

Lo dicho por Draco causo una cierta ternura en Hermione y también la hizo sonrojarse.

-Déjala con la chica Weasley

-Ahora Potter-dijo para tratar de molestarlo

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Lo que sea

-No quiero dejarlos con Ginny-dijo simplemente

-¿Por qué no? Ella es tu mejor amiga y de seguro los has dejado con ella antes-Hermione negó con la cabeza

Se acercó a él y le puso las manos en los hombros cosa que extrañó a Draco. Se acercó a su rostro y le susurró.

-Sé que podrás hacerlo y por eso te doy la oportunidad de hacerlo ¿Acaso crees que dejaría a mis hijos en manos de un extraño?

-Nuestros hijos querrás decir-Hermione bufó y se alejó de el

-Sí, quiero que tú los cuides porque sé que lo harás bien, confío en ti-Draco la miró casi embobado, no podía creer que Hermione Granger le estuviera diciendo eso pero le hacía bien

-Está bien lo haré-Hermione le sonrió y luego se acercó a la puerta-¿Ya quieres echarme?-Hermione rio

-Tu prometida debe estar esperándote-Draco pudo notar cierto dolor en el tono de la chica

-Hermione, sobre mi compromiso, hay algo que debes saber…-la chica negó con la cabeza

-No quiero escuchar, por favor-abrió la puerta-te veo el viernes-Draco tardó unos segundos en moverse, pero cuando lo hizo, le dio una última mirada a Hermione y se fue

Hermione se pasó las manos por la cabeza algo cansada.

-¿Se están bañando?-subió un poco la voz

-¡Sí!-escuchó a sus dos niños decir

_Lamento haber tardado! Es que hoy fue mi cumpleaños (9 de mayo) y anduve muy ocupada._

_Pero al fin pude traerles la conti, se que está algo corta pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo espero que valga un poco._

_Les gusto? Que creen? Draco es buen padre?_

_Bueno me despido mis queridos lectores, hasta pronto!_


	18. Cada vez más cerca

El viernes iba a ser horrible, su jefe le había dicho que tendría que quedarse hasta tarde para terminar de hacer su trabajo (ya que el muy imbécil no lo quería hacer) y que si no lo hacía, le rebajaría aún más el sueldo. Estaba harta de ese estúpido trabajo, quería renunciar, ser libre al fin pero no podía, tenía dos niños a los que cuidar, una casa que pagar, las cuentas de luz, gas y agua, no podía renunciar, si no estaría en la ruina.

-¿Que voy a hacer?-susurró

Llegó el viernes y Draco sentía que se le saldría el corazón por la boca, jamás había estado tan nervioso, por dios, el podía cuidarlos, Hermione tenía razón, el los había cuidado muy bien la otra vez pero lo que dijo el también era verdad, necesitaba a Hermione, ella le inspiraba confianza y tranquilidad.

-Relájate Draco Malfoy-le dijo Astoria burlona al verlo tan nervioso-te va a salir humo por las orejas-Draco la fulminó con la mirada

-No ayudas Astoria-se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras caminaba por la casa como león enjaulado

Astoria solo atinó a reír levemente mientras veía a Draco.

-Eres una gallina-dijo simplemente

Draco se detuvo y la miró como incrédulo por sus palabras.

-¿Puedes fingir que eres mi amiga solo por un momento?-dijo casi perdiendo los nervios

Astoria se levantó y lo abrazó.

-Solo bromeo Draco, lo harás muy bien, eres muy buen padre y se nota, además, solo serán un par de horas, ni que te los quedaras por toda la semana-le dijo con una sonrisa-solo respira, cuenta hasta diez y tranquilízate, Granger no te dejaría a los niños si no confiara en ti

Eso era cierto.

-Está bien, gracias-miró la hora-debo ir a buscarlos, ya es su hora de salida-tomó una chaqueta-no me esperes cariño, llegaré tarde-Astoria rio

-La comida se enfriará-le siguió el juego

Ambos rieron y Draco se fue.

-¡Draco!-gritaron ambos niños y lo fueron a abrazar

-¿Como están chicos?-les sacudió el pelo a cada uno-hoy los cuidaré yo, su madre estará un poco ocupada y me pidió que los cuide ¿Les parece bien?

-¡Sí!

Llegaron a la casa de Hermione (Hermione le dejó una copia de la llave) y Draco se quedó pensando ¿Ahora qué?

-Eh… ¿Tienen tarea?-les preguntó

-Yo no tengo, ya la hice toda en clase a diferencia de otros…-dijo Scorpius mirando de reojo a su hermana que solo le sacó la lengua

-Es que era muy difícil-se quejó Rose

-Hagamos esto, Scorpius tú ve a bañarte y tú Rose, saca tu tarea, yo les haré la merienda y luego te ayudaré a hacer la tarea, cuando hayamos terminado, Rose se bañará y luego haremos algo divertido ¿Les parece?

-Me parece bien-dijo Scorpius

-Me agrada la idea-finalizó Rose con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo, contaremos hasta tres y cada uno se irá a hacer lo que tiene que hacer, el que lo haga más rápido gana-los niños se prepararon en una graciosa pose para correr-uno, dos… ¡Tres!-los niños salieron corriendo y el río, estar solo con ellos no era tan malo

Pero no sabía porque, tenía un mal presentimiento de algo, no sabía si era un presentimiento sobre ellos o que, solo sabía que algo pasaría.

Hermione por su parte no se encontraba tan contenta, desde que llegó al trabajo no había dejado de escribir, leer, firmar y demás, sentía que el cerebro le estallaría y lo peor era que aún le faltaba muchísimo más, su jefe no dejaba de darle papeles para que vea.

Parecía que salía humo de la birome de lo fuerte y rápido que escribía.

Pero había algo que no le estaba gustando y era como la estaba mirando su jefe cada tanto, muy seriamente, demasiado para su gusto, sabía que estaba tramando algo así que se mantendría alerta.

-¡Esto está delicioso Draco!-le apremió Rose comiendo la comida que Draco había preparado

-Gracias Rose, que suerte que te guste-Scorpius ya había vaciado su plato-veo que a ti también te gusto Scorpius

-Sí, gracias Draco-el chico sonrió y sacó los platos de la mesa

-De nada chicos, es hora de ir a la cama, son las diez, su madre me matará si no están aún en la cama

-Por cierto ¿Donde está mamá? Es muy tarde, lo más tarde que llegó fue a las ocho y media-dijo extrañado Scorpius

-Tienes razón Scorpius, mamá nunca llega tan tarde

Draco también estaba preocupado pero no podía preocupar a los niños, por eso puso su mejor sonrisa y les dijo.

-Tranquilos chicos, Hermione solo tiene mucho trabajo, pero estoy seguro que en cualquier momento vendrá, se los prometo-tranquilizó-vamos, a la cama-los tomó a ambos en brazos y los llevó a sus respectivas camas

Los tapó y les besó la mejilla.

-Y gracias por un gran día hoy-dijo Rose

Nos la pasamos muy bien-dijo Scorpius en un bostezo

-Yo también la pasé muy bien-dijo Draco sinceramente-buenas noches chicos

Antes de dormirse Rose llegó a decir.

-Buenas noches papi-y ambos se quedaron dormidos

Esas tres palabras hicieron que el corazón de Draco se encoja y este apretase los labios.

Salió de la habitación y volvió a sentir ese mal presentimiento y ahora mucho más fuerte, sabía de quien, era de Hermione.

Tomó su celular y marcó un número.

-Astoria, ven ya mismo a la casa de Hermione, luego te explico-cortó

En su oficina, Hermione estaba casi terminando todo, el edificio estaba totalmente vacío a excepción de ella y su jefe. Archivó unos papeles más y los tomó entre sus manos, debía llevárselos al idiota del jefe.

Tocó la puerta tres veces y escuchó el adelante de su jefe.

-Señor, aquí tiene todo lo que pidió-dejó los papeles en su escritorio y se dispuso a marcharse para seguir con su trabajo pero la voz del hombre la detuvo

-Hermione espera un momento-la chica se detuvo en seco, que ese viejo imbécil la llamara por su nombre no era nada bueno

-¿Qué?-dijo ella sin darse vuelta

El hombre sacó su varita y con un rápido movimiento cerró la puerta con llave.

Hermione dio un respingo y buscó su varita en el bolsillo ¡No estaba! La había olvidado en su oficina, demonios.

Se volteó sin demostrar su miedo y dijo firme.

-Abra la puerta-el hombre se levantó con una sonrisa algo siniestra

-No cuentes con ello, tengo un asunto pendiente contigo-la chica tragó saliva

-Le recuerdo lo que puede pasar si trata de tocarme nuevamente-el hombre la interrumpió

-No podrás demandarme ¿Quieres saber por qué?-Hermione guardó silencio-no te dejaré con vida esta vez-Hermione frunció el ceño

-¿Está diciendo que quiere matarme?-dijo tranquila-¿Que logrará con eso?-el hombre comenzó a acercarse y Hermione a retroceder sin sacar su mirada seria

-Primero te haré todo lo que no pude hacerte una vez y luego te mataré, ya sabes, saciar mis deseos-Hermione chocó contra la pared y fue ahí que demostró su miedo, no tenía a donde escapar

-Aléjese o gritaré-el hombre no le hizo caso y la encerró entre él y la pared, le tomó la cintura-¡Suélteme!-comenzó a besarle el cuello y ella sintió asco-¡Basta!-comenzó a quitarle la ropa

Ella quiso golpearlo pero él tenía fuertemente apresadas sus manos. Se volvió a mover pero el hombre harto de que Hermione no dejará de moverse le atinó un buen golpe en el estomago.

-¡Basta no!-gritó comenzando a llorar, ya estaba en ropa interior y el hombre no parecía querer dejarlo así

-Tienes un cuerpo de dioses, uno que yo poseeré-Hermione forcejeaba como loca a pesar del duro golpe que había recibido

-¡Déjeme ir!-no obedeció y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula

Sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, este hombre la estaba a punto de violar y ella no podía hacer nada, estaba perdida.

Hasta que escuchó su voz…

-¡Bombarda Máxima!-la puerta explotó en mil pedazos y Draco entró a la oficina echando fuego por la boca-¡Expulso!-el hombre salió disparado hacia atrás y cayó desmayado al suelo

Hermione cayó al suelo abrazando sus rodillas mientras lloraba.

-Hermione tranquila, ya llegue-la abrazó y ella le correspondió rápidamente, estaba muy asustada, necesitaba abrazar a alguien-te sacaré de aquí-la tomó en brazos y salió corriendo

Hermione había dejado de llorar pero su rostro aún estaba empapado.

La metió en la camioneta y salió disparado hacia algún hospital.

La atendieron muy rápidamente y la metieron en una habitación el cual no dejaron que Draco entrara.

Le sonó el celular.

-Astoria-dijo con un poco de cansancio-lamento haber hecho que te quedes con los niños, debía ver que Hermione esté bien y si no hubiera seguido esta corazonada Hermione estaría muerta ¡Deja de reprocharme! Están dormidos, hablamos mañana Astoria, te llamo cuando esté yendo para haya, ni se te ocurra dejarlos solos-cortó

Cuando por fin salió un médico, casi se le abalanzó para que aclarase sus dudas.

-Estará bien, no sufrió ningún daño, los dos golpes que recibió no lastimaron ningún órgano vital o algo importante, solo la dejaron algo noqueada pero estará bien, mentalmente también lo está pero aún está algo asustada, quizá quieras pasar a verla, ella ya puede irse

-Gracias doc.-entró a la habitación y Hermione estaba acostada, seria con la mirada puesta en el techo-Hermione, que suerte que estás bien-se sentó a su lado

Ella lo miró y le sonrió. Se sentó.

-Gracias por salvarme Draco, no sé que hubiera sido de mi si no llegabas-él le sonrió para calmarla

-Aún no entiendo porque no tenías tu varita

-No pensé que él fuera a violarme, dejé la varita en mi escritorio-Draco le acarició la mejilla

-Da igual, lo bueno es que ahora estás bien-Hermione tomó la mano con la que Draco la había acariciado

-Gracias-volvió a decir

-No hay porque

-Y… ¿Como supiste que yo estaba en peligro?-Draco le besó la mano

-Tuve un horrible presentimiento, sentí un muy intenso dolor en el pecho y fue ahí que supe que algo no andaba bien-Hermione se acordó de sus hijos y se alarmó

-¡¿Y los niños?

-Tranquila, no soy un irresponsable, llamé a Astoria, está con ellos-Hermione se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado celosa-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó confundido

-Nada, olvídalo, ahora sal, quiero vestirme para poder irme de aquí-Draco puso una sonrisa burlona

-¿Cual es el problema con que me quede? Después de todo yo ya te vi desnuda-su respuesta fue un almohadazo en la cara-AUCH ¡No es necesaria la violencia!-dijo aún con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

-¡Lárgate!-lo sacó de la habitación a patadas mientras Draco reía sin parar

Cuando salió de la habitación pensó con mucha satisfacción que había visto un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Hermione.

Ya estaba cerca de que lo perdonara, estaba logrando su cometido, estaba completamente encariñado con los niños y ellos con él, solo faltaba Hermione.

-Vamos que te llevo-le dijo Draco cuando salían del hospital

-Oh, no hace falta-dijo con una sonrisa-ya has hecho mucho-Draco negó con la cabeza

-¿Piensas que te voy a dejar sola luego de lo que te pasó? Olvídalo, te llevaré a tu casa y no aceptaré un no de respuesta-la tomó suavemente del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla hasta su camioneta

-En serio Draco, no…-el paró y la pegó contra el vehículo, se acercó hasta quedar a nada de distancia-D…Draco-dijo totalmente sonrojada y nerviosa por la cercanía del chico

El estaba muy serio pero eso no impedía que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para rozarle los labios.

-Por favor-al hablar le tocó los labios pero sin besarla-lo hago por tu bien, me preocupas mucho, te lo pido-Hermione sentía las piernas de gelatina, sentía que en cualquier momento se caería y así hubiera sido de no ser porque Draco la tomó de la cintura-¿Lo ves? Estás muy débil aún, permíteme ser caballero y llevarte a tu casa-Hermione tenía la boca levemente abierta y temblaba como si estuviera convulsionando

-De acuerdo-Draco sonrió y le abrió la puerta

-Te ayudo-le pasó los brazos por la espalda y las rodillas y la puso en el asiento de copiloto

Llegaron a la casa en un santiamén y Draco la ayudó a bajar.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-le preguntó con una sonrisa dulce

Hermione correspondió a esa sonrisa.

-Lo estoy gracias a ti, te agradezco otra vez-el rubio negó con la cabeza

-Es lo menos que podía hacer, ni intentes agradecerme-Hermione abrió la puerta y se encontró a Astoria sentada en el sillón leyendo una revista

Levantó la mirada al verlos. Tiró la revista y corrió hacia ellos. Para sorpresa de Hermione, la abrazó.

-¡Qué suerte que estés bien Granger!-se separó-si tú te morías ¡Draco enloquecería!-el rubio carraspeó

-Cállate Astoria-dijo algo molesto Draco

Hermione solo atinó a sonrojarse.

-¿Los niños están despiertos?

-Oh no, no han despertado desde que llegué, los estuve revisando cada tanto, están perfectamente dormidos, parecen dos angelitos-Hermione sonrió

-Lo son, gracias Astoria-la nombrada miró a ambos y luego sonrió con una picardía que solo Draco pudo notar

-Bueno, te espero en la camioneta Draco, mejórate Granger-y con eso se fue

Hermione se separó de Draco y se apoyó en la puerta dejando a Draco afuera.

-Bueno…te agradezco mucho que hayas cuidado a los niños y que me hayas salvado, muchísimas gracias

-Espera, no te despidas de mí aún, déjame prepararte algo de comer-entró sin permiso y Hermione le reprochó

-No, en serio, ya hiciste mucho, mejor vete-Draco no obedeció y fue a la cocina-¡Draco!-lo siguió y lo vio, ya había comenzado con su trabajo-en serio no…

-Ya basta Hermione ¿No te das cuenta que no te hago caso? Deja de hacerte la mala, se una niña buena y ve a recostarte, te llevaré la comida a la cama

Hermione bufó exasperada, sabía que no tenía caso luchar contra Draco, el ganaría siempre.

-Bien, toca la puerta antes de entrar-se fue

Draco sonrió victorioso.

Puso la comida en una bandeja y entró a la habitación de Hermione sin tocar, esta se encontraba ya en pijama leyendo un libro. Frunció el ceño al verlo entrar.

-Te dije que tocaras-Draco la ignoró y le puso la bandeja sobre las piernas-gracias…-Draco le sonrió dulcemente haciéndola sonrojar-te has portado muy bien conmigo

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer-levantó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla y Hermione sin saber porque, no se pudo mover

Ahogó un suspiro cuando sintió la mano de Draco sobre su mejilla.

-Me preocupé mucho, sentí que se me venía el mundo abajo cuando te vi con ese tipo

Hermione se sentía de lo peor, Draco estaba comprometido y ella estaba ahí con él, casi podría decirse que coqueteando, no podía, no podía.

-Escucha-dijo Draco para evitar la tensión del ambiente-sé que esto te parecerá precipitado pero…me gustaría decirle a los niños que soy su padre-a Hermione se le desencajó la mandíbula

-No sé si sea buena idea, aún es muy pronto

-¿Por qué? Los niños me adoran tanto como yo a ellos, necesito que lo sepan-Hermione bajó la mirada

-Te van a odiar-Draco levantó las cejas-principalmente Scorpius, hace no mucho les dije lo que pensaba que habías hecho, que me abandonaste y ahora el te odia-el chico frunció el ceño-lo siento Draco, por favor no te molestes yo…

-No estoy molesto contigo-dijo sin mirarla-solo conmigo mismo, por ser tan idiota, tenías razón, no debería haberle hecho caso a mi padre, soy un imbécil, merezco el odio de los niños-pero repentinamente cayó al sentir la mano de Hermione en su espalda, como si lo estuviera consolando

-No digas eso, si…es posible que te odien al principio pero si les explicamos lo que pasó verdaderamente te amaran y llorarán de felicidad como si su vida dependiese de ello, ellos te necesitan Draco, necesitan un padre… y tú eres perfecto-él la miró con agradecimiento

-Gracias

-¿Te parece venir mañana al mediodía, salimos a almorzar y se lo decimos?-Draco de la felicidad la abrazó

Nuevamente, Hermione se sintió pésimo, Draco estaba medio engañando a su prometida y lo peor, con ella.

Pero casi se sintió a desfallecer cuando Draco comenzó a acercarse para besarla, moría por hacerlo, sentir sus labios de nuevo luego de tanto tiempo pero no lo haría, ella no sería la segunda en su lista.

Se alejó dejando a Draco muy dolido.

-Hermione…

-Draco vete ya-dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara-por favor, dejaste a Astoria plantada en tu camioneta, ya vete

-Pero…

-Vete-se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar-nos vemos mañana-Draco se resignó, Hermione era un corazón duro de penetrar pero no se rendiría, jamás

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana-y sin que Hermione pudiera evitarlo o casi notarlo, le robó un beso en los labios, muy corto, casi podía decirse que fue un roce ¡Pero contaba como beso! Y si que la había hecho flaquear-adiós-se fue rápidamente

Echó a llorar apenas cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Draco se paró en medio del salón totalmente frustrado, tenía que decirle la verdad a Hermione sobre su matrimonio, que no era real, que estaba dispuesto a terminarlo todo con tal de estar con ella, porque Draco no era idiota, se había dado cuenta de que Hermione aún sentía algo por él, pero también sabía que Hermione jamás querría ser la segunda, y él no la consideraba la segunda, la consideraba la única, la que Draco quería como esposa y madre de hijos.

Algo lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones, unos sobres abiertos sobre la mesita que se encontraba frente al sillón.

Se acercó y tomó uno, era del banco. Lo leyó.

Levantó las cejas sorprendido ¿Prorrogas? ¿Hermione había pedido prorrogas para pagar su casa? ¿Acaso estaba teniendo problemas con dinero? ¿Y por qué demonios no se lo había dicho? ¡A él le sobraba dinero! Podría pagarle toda la deuda al banco sin problema, el dinero que allí decía era como un vuelto, no entendía porque Hermione no se lo había dicho.

Tomó la otra carta, era de la escuela de los niños, Hermione tenía atrasado el pago, WOW, Hermione estaba hasta la médula de deudas.

Pero él se encargaría de eso, no permitiría que Hermione tuviera tantas deudas si él podría evitarlo.

Aunque sería mejor no comentárselo por el momento. Se fue de la casa, los bancos aún estaban abiertos.

_Y? No les pareció de lo más tierno Draco?_

_Hermione está cayendo, lo sabemos todos! Pero aún hay que esperar un poco más para su reconciliación, lo siento._

_Nos leemos en el prox cap!_


	19. La verdad sale a la luz

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, como les va? Lamento haber tardado tanto con este capitulo, es que andaba en la época de todas las pruebas, pero ahora les vengo a compensar con un capitulo más o menos largo._

_Me quedó de unas 19 hojas de Word, QUE LO DISFRUTEN!_

Al otro día, Draco llegó hecho un manojo de nervios ¿Como se lo dirían? ¿Realmente lo odiarían? Estaba asustado, sinceramente…muy asustado.

Tocó el timbre y le abrió Rose.

-¡Draco!-le abrazó una pierna-que bueno que llegaste, te extrañábamos con Scorpius-Draco la tomó en brazos y le besó la sien

-También te extrañé preciosa-cerró la puerta con la pierna y entró hacia la sala de estar

Allí estaba Scorpius mirando en la televisión un partido de Quiditch, Draco sonrió satisfecho, ese gusto por el Quiditch lo había sacado de él, Hermione le temía a las alturas.

Cuando reparó de su presencia, se le tiró encima.

-¡Draco!-imitó a su hermana y le abrazó la pierna

-Hola campeón-le despeinó un poco el pelo-con que te gusta el Quiditch-Scorpius asintió rápidamente

-¡Me encanta! Ayer mi mamá me dijo que heredé ese gusto de mi padre-ante la mención de la última palabra pareció molestarse

Draco se mordió el labio, definitivamente, Scorpius lo odiaría.

-Qué bueno que llegaste-escuchó la voz de Hermione y miró hacia la puerta de la cocina, casi se le cae la baba, Hermione estaba en tan solo un short y una musculosa con tirantes algo ceñida al cuerpo-la pizza acaba de llegar ¿Les parece si comemos?

-¡Sí!-gritaron ambos niños

Rose se escapó de los brazos de Draco y corrió hacia la cocina siguiendo a su hermano. Hermione miró a Draco que se le había quedado viendo con cara de estúpido.

-Vamos Draco, ya es hora-el nombrado sacudió la cabeza y asintió

-Cierto

Durante el almuerzo, los chicos hablaban muy animadamente mientras los dos adultos los escuchaban con una sonrisa, Draco ocultaba muy bien su nerviosismo porque nadie lo había notado.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Hermione con un movimiento de varita, sacó toda la mesa y se puso seria.

-Niños…hay algo que quiero…perdón, queremos decirles-miró a Draco y luego miró a sus hijos

-¿Que es mami?-preguntó Rose con una sonrisita

Hermione apretó los labios, le era muy difícil decir esto, se sentía paralizada, no podía hablar sabiendo que sus hijos comenzarían a llorar en ese momento.

-¿Recuerdan…que ustedes querían ver a su padre en su cumpleaños?

-Si…-dijo Scorpius-pero él se fue y nunca volverá-Draco apretó el puño por debajo de la mesa

-No es así-dijo Hermione-hace poco…me lo encontré en el callejón Diagon y…estoy segura que él quiere verlos, quiere conocerlos porque está muy arrepentido de lo que hizo

Por un largo momento hubo silencio, los dos hermanos se miraron confundidos, Scorpius hizo la pregunta del millón.

-¿Quien es nuestro padre?-su pregunta fue apenas audible, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, Hermione reconocía esos nervios, lo había descubierto, había sacado la conclusión y ahora estaba esperando a que se la confirmara, su hijo era demasiado listo

Draco por primera vez los miró y pudo articular.

-Yo-los gemelos lo miraron totalmente sorprendidos, el amigo de su madre, el amable y muy querido por ellos Draco Malfoy era su padre

Si Scorpius se ponía a pensarlo bien, era una estupidez que no se hubieran dado cuenta antes, eran exactamente iguales a Draco físicamente, Rose solo difería en una cosa y eran sus ojos, tenía los ojos de su madre.

Scorpius comenzó a llorar de puro coraje, poniendo su peor cara.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?-le gritó señalándolo con el dedo

-Scorpius…-dijo Hermione suavemente

-¿Cómo pudiste abandonarnos?-Draco tragó saliva

-Déjenme explicarles lo que realmente pasó

-¡No, te odio!

Rose no decía nada, tenía la cabeza gacha, sus ojos estaban ocultos por su flequillo pero las lágrimas que caían hacia su regazo dejaban notar que estaba llorando.

-Scorpius, deja que Draco hable, el quiere explicarles que…

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Tantos nos odiabas como para abandonarnos? ¡Te odio!-salió corriendo

Draco sintió que se le encogía el corazón, su hijo lo odiaba, no podía creerlo.

Hermione se levantó.

-Iré a hablar con él-le dijo y se fue también

Draco tenía su rostro entre sus brazos pero lo levantó cuando oyó a su hija hablar.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?-dijo levantando la mirada lentamente-¿Porque nos abandonaste? ¿En verdad nos odiabas?-Draco le tomó las manos con urgencia

-No los odio, jamás lo hice

-Entonces… ¿Por qué?-preguntó sin dejar de llorar

-Fue todo una confusión-se cambió de silla y se sentó junto a su hija-cuando ustedes nacieron, su madre y yo éramos muy felices, estábamos enamorados y los teníamos a ustedes-le acarició el pelo-nada podía ser mejor pero…mis padres, ellos tenían un odio profundo a los que eran hijos de Muggles, por lo tanto, no querían a Hermione, no la aceptaban y no aceptaban el hecho de que yo fuera feliz con ustedes-le besó las manos que aún no soltaba-por eso, dos semanas después de que nacieran, nos separaron y me hicieron creer que ustedes tres estaban muertos-a Rose le salieron más lágrimas

-¿Como alguien…es capaz de hacer eso? ¡Son tus padres, se suponen que te aman! ¡No pueden hacer eso!

-Lo sé, por eso ahora ya no hablo con ellos, no puedo perdonar lo que hicieron pero hay algo que si quiero hacer y es ser su padre, porque de haber sabido que estaban vivos-le limpió las lágrimas con una de sus manos-jamás los hubiera dejado solos, jamás y prometo que si me dan una oportunidad, nunca más les volveré a fallar

Hubo un momento de silencio, Rose le soltó las manos y se paró.

Draco se entristeció pensando que la pequeña rubia se iría y no lo perdonara pero todo su pánico se esfumó cuando los pequeños bracitos de Rose le abrazaron lo más fuerte que pudieron y su cabeza se apoyó en su pecho.

-Te extrañé mucho…papá-susurró

Draco sonrió, nunca escuchar esa simple palabra le había hecho tan feliz.

-No tienes idea de cómo te extrañé yo Rose-la puso en su regazo y por fin pudo abrazarla como siempre quiso

Scorpius estaba acostado en su cama soltando lágrimas, no podía creerlo, el hombre al que tanto admiraba y quería era la lacra que los había abandonado a él y a Rose cuando nacieron, la vida era una porquería.

-Scorpius cariño-sintió la cama hundirse ante el peso de su madre-por favor dale una oportunidad-le puso la mano en la cabeza pero Scorpius se la sacó de un manotazo

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-le gritó levantándose-¿Porque lo dejaste entrar a nuestras vidas sabiendo quien era?-Hermione lo miró con tristeza

-Quería que tuvieran un padre, me parte el alma verlos sufrir viendo a otros niños con su padre y ustedes no, lo lamento, te lo íbamos a decir pero no sabíamos cómo, comprende Scorpius, es algo muy difícil para mi

-No estoy enojado contigo, estoy enojado con el idiota ese

-¡Scorpius! No digas esas cosas-el nombrado puso su cara en la almohada

-Déjame solo

-Hijo, escúchame…

-Déjame solo-repitió

Hermione no dijo nada más y se fue.

Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras vio a Draco con Rose en brazos totalmente dormida. Ella le abrazaba el cuello y él le acariciaba la cabeza.

Hermione no pudo estar más conmovida ante esta escena.

-¿Está todo bien?-preguntó Draco con algo de esperanza sin dejar de acariciar a su hija que dormía felizmente en los brazos de su padre

-Está un poco enojado aún pero se le pasará, tiene que acostumbrarse a la idea, es todo, dale tiempo-Draco apretó los labios

-¿Dijiste que ellos nunca montaron una escoba?-Hermione asintió

-No me gusta la idea de que anden subiendo a esas cosas, es muy peligroso

-Ajá-le pasó a Rose y le besó la mejilla-nos vemos, vendré mañana en la tarde-se fue

Hermione besó la frente de su hija y la acostó en su cama.

Al otro día, Hermione se despertó temprano, se puso una bata y bajó para hacerse un café.

Ya con el café listo, abrió la puerta de su casa para buscar el correo, un búho le había dejado sus cartas en el suelo. Las tomó y se metió a la casa nuevamente.

Se sentó en el sillón y miró las dos cartas, eran del banco y del colegio. Dejó el café en la mesita que tenía en frente, no podía leerlas, era una nueva advertencia de que si no pagaba le dejarían sin la casa y sin escuela.

Pero era extraño que le mandaran otra más, debería mirar que decían.

Abrió la de la escuela.

_Gracias por mandarnos el último pago del mes señorita Granger, lamentamos haber sido tan insistentes pero debe comprender que estamos cortos de fondos, que tenga unas buenas vacaciones._

Hermione frunció el ceño totalmente confundida, ella no había pagado la escuela, de seguro se habían confundido, era imposible. Revisó la del banco y su sorpresa se hizo mayor ¡También decía que ya había pagado! No podía ser, eso era imposible, ella no había pagado nada, si apenas tenía dinero para comer.

Entonces se le prendió la lamparita. Arrugó el papel y frunció el ceño.

-Malfoy-dijo en voz alta

Llegó la tarde y cuando Draco llegó, apenas le abrió le puso las dos cartas en la cara.

-¿Que significa esto?-preguntó casi gruñendo

Draco se hizo el tonto.

-¿Te refieres al hecho de que me estas casi metiendo en la boca dos cartas?-Hermione quitó dichas cartas de la cara de Draco para fulminarlo con la mirada

-¿Pagaste mis deudas?-dijo totalmente furiosa

Draco levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y que si lo hice?-Hermione golpeó el suelo con un pie

-¡Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras! ¡No necesito tu ayuda!

-Tus palabras contradicen a las palabras escritas en las dos cartas de aviso del banco y de la escuela diciendo que no habías pagado-Hermione tiró las cartas al suelo y lo volvió a fulminar con la mirada

-¡No tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida Malfoy!-Draco la agarró por los hombros dejando incapacitada para moverse-¡Suéltame Malfoy, no me hagas enojar!-comenzó a patalear histérica

-¡No has cambiado nada Hermione! Te hago un maldito favor que te salva el maldito trasero y tú lo único que haces es reclamar

-¡Lo dices como si ya lo hubieras hecho! ¿Cuándo demonios me hiciste un favor?-Draco se puso rojo de furia

-no lo sé ¿Que tal cuando te salvé del sauce boxeador en Hogwarts? O cuando te defendí hasta la muerte cuando los estúpidos mortífagos invadieron Hogwarts por orden del imbécil de mi padre o quizá, cuando te salvé del idiota de tu jefe ¿Eso no se considera un favor? Perdón me corrijo ¡No es un favor, te salve la vida!-Hermione se cayó, no podía negar que lo que decía Draco era verdad-¿Porque simplemente no puedes agradecer y ya? Siempre haces todo tan complicado-la chica miró hacia otro lado

-Gracias pero no tenías porque hacerlo-dijo aún enojada

Draco se molestó.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho, sabes que lo hice sin problema

-No me gusta pedir dinero prestado-Draco negó con la cabeza

-No es dinero prestado porque no me lo devolverás

-Que no tenga dinero no quiere decir que…

-Hermione ¿Crees que permitiría que quedes en bancarrota? La madre de mis hijos, la que alguna vez fue el amor de mi vida-Hermione se estremeció ante esto último-jamás, eres muy importante para mi Hermione, igual los niños, quiero que tengan una buena educación y tú una casa, de ahora en más, yo pagaré el alquiler y la escuela

-¡Olvídalo!

-Lo haré y deja de discutirme ¿Donde está Scorpius?-Hermione se cayó

-¿Para qué quieres ver a Scorpius?

-¿No es obvio? Quiero recuperar su cariño y encontré una forma perfecta de hacerlo ¿Dónde está?-Hermione suspiró

-Está en su habitación jugando videojuegos, Rose está en lo de una amiga

-¿Está haciendo que…?

-Olvídalo-Draco entró a la casa y Hermione suspiró

Tocó la puerta de la habitación.

-Mama, ya pongo pausa para desayunar ¡Es que estoy ganando!-Draco en un suspiro, entró no sin algo de miedo

Scorpius no reparó de su presencia.

-Ya, ya puse pausa ¿Contenta?-miró hacia donde supuestamente estaría su madre pero se encontró a la persona que menos deseaba ver-¿Que quieres?-dijo de mala gana mirando hacia otro lado

Draco se acercó a paso lento y se agachó a su altura.

-Entiendo…que estés molesto conmigo, también lo estaría, es más, yo estoy enojado con mi padre también-Scorpius no lo miró, sin embargo preguntó

-¿El también te abandonó?-Draco cerró los ojos, suspiró y luego los volvió a abrir

-No, pero lo hubiera preferido así-Scorpius lo miró de reojo

-¿Por qué?

-Él…hizo algo que jamás le voy a perdonar-Scorpius hizo silencio dejando que continuara-me alejó de ustedes, por su culpa ustedes nunca tuvieron un padre-el niño frunció el ceño dándole a entender que no entendía de lo que hablaba

Le contó lo que en verdad había pasado, el porqué los había dejado solos.

-¿Porque le creíste si él nunca aprobó tu relación con mamá? Pensé que eras listo, al parecer no…-aún no lo miraba, estaba molesto

-Lo sé, sé que fui un idiota y quiero enmendarlo, por eso, me pareció buena idea que hagamos algo juntos hoy

Scorpius lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué cosa?-Draco sonrió

-Según tengo entendido tú nunca has montado una escoba…

Estaban en un parque bastante lindo con pasto brillante por la humedad, flores, plantas y árboles, era un parque solo para magos y demás para que ningún Muggle los viera montando escobas. Solo había algunas parejitas enamoradas dándose mimos.

-Debes decirle arriba y la escoba subirá-le decía Draco a su hijo

-¡Pero no sube!-se quejó haciendo puchero-esto es muy difícil

-Solo dijiste arriba una vez, vamos, no seas tan quejón, dilo una vez más, verás los bien que te sale-el niño bufó, puso la mano nuevamente sobre la escoba y grito

-¡Arriba!-y para su sorpresa, la escoba voló rápidamente hacia su mano-¡WOW! ¡Lo logré, lo logré!-gritaba emocionado

-¿Lo ves? No fue tan difícil, ahora debes subirte a ella pero no hagas nada hasta que yo te diga-este obedeció-eso es, ahora lo que debes hacer, es dar un leve salto y quedar suspendido en el aire-el niño se mordió el labio ante lo dicho y miró la escoba con algo de miedo-relájate, si la escoba se descontrola, yo te atrapo pero no creo que lo haga, vamos, inténtalo-Scorpius suspiró

Hizo lo dicho por su padre, la escoba quedó suspendida en el aire y el sintió algo de mareo pero se recuperó al instante.

-¡Lo lograste! ¡Ese es mi campeón!-felicitó con una sonrisa-ahora debes…-pero dejó de hablar cuando muchos flashes lo interrumpieron

No otra vez ¡Malditos reporteros! ¿Y que era peor? ¡Rita Skeeter estaba ahí!

-Draco Malfoy ¿Quién es este niño?-le preguntó una reportera

-¡No les importa, lárguense!-dijo tratando de cubrir a su niño de los estúpidos fotógrafos

-Se parece mucho a usted ¿No será su hijo?-preguntó Skeeter

Scorpius comenzaba a asustarse por la cantidad de personas que lo rodearon, se bajó de la escoba y se abrazó a la pierna de su padre.

-¡Papá ¿Que está pasando?-preguntó asustado aferrándose a su pierna

A pesar del ruido, Rita Skeeter había logrado escuchar las palabras del niño y sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-Scorpius, sube a la escoba-este obedeció y tan pronto como lo hizo el, Draco se puso detrás y salieron volando

Scorpius sonrió emocionado ¡Estaba volando! Y no como con la escoba anterior que había salido disparado, no, ahora estaba volando, su padre estaba manejando la escoba pero se sentía muy bien.

Estaban altísimo tan solo un poco más abajo de las nubes pero la gente se veía como hormigas.

-¡Que alto estamos!-gritó emocionado agarrándose a los brazos de su padre los cuales sostenían la punta de su escoba

-¿Verdad que si?

-¡Es genial!-volvió a gritar emocionado

-¿Quieres intentarlo?-Scorpius lo miró como si estuviera loco

-No se manejar una escoba

-Para eso salimos hoy ¿No? Para enseñarte a montar una escoba, este es el momento perfecto, vamos hazlo-Scorpius negó-¿Por qué no?

-Estamos muy alto, no podré hacerlo, nos caeremos-Draco abrazó con un brazo a su niño por la cintura

-Yo se que puedes hacerlo-eso le dio confianza

Scorpius tomó la escoba y Draco la soltó. La escoba comenzó a caer.

-AHAAAA ¡Papá, toma tú la escoba, estamos cayendo!-gritó comenzando a llorar

-¡Concéntrate Scorpius, tú puedes hacerlo! ¡Solo manióbrala!-Scorpius tomó nuevamente la escoba y comenzó a tirar hacia arriba esperando que la escoba se enderezara, y así lo hizo

Se pusieron derechos nuevamente y por fin pudieron respirar aliviados.

-Eso es ¿Ves que puedes hacerlo? Serás un jugador profesional de Quiditch cuando crezcas-Scorpius se emocionó por las palabras de su padre

-¿Crees que pueda superar al tío Harry?-Draco frunció el ceño

-Cualquiera puede superar a Potter, hasta un niño de 5 años lo hace

Llegaron a la casa al rato y antes de tocar la puerta Scorpius miró a Draco.

-Gracias por enseñarme a montar en escoba…papá-dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

Draco se agachó un poco y le despeinó el cabello.

-Fue un gusto hacerlo campeón-el chico se acercó a él y lo abrazó sorprendiendo a Draco

-Te quiero papi-ocultó su cara ya bastante roja en el pecho de Draco

Él rubio sonrió complacido y le correspondió al abrazo.

-También te quiero Scorpius-tocaron la puerta y en seguida abrió Hermione, parecía estar enojada y ambos lo confirmaron cuando cacheteó con fuerza a Draco

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?-le gritó

Draco se tomó la mejilla golpeada.

-¡¿Y a ti que te pasa mujer?-los hizo entrar a ambos a la sala de estar y señaló la televisión prendida, precisamente en el canal de las noticias-oh rayos

Se mostraba a él y a Scorpius tratando de no quedar ciegos por las cámaras y a Draco gritándoles que no molestara. Tan solo unos momentos después se subían a la escoba y volaban alto.

_Al parecer el señor Malfoy ha estado ocultando una terrible verdad al mundo mágico, tiene un hijo, pudimos confirmarlo con las palabras del pequeño_-mostraban a Scorpius aferrado a la pierna de su padre gritándole papá-_¿Será verdad? ¿Y quién es la madre? Es difícil saberlo porque el pequeño se parecía mucho a su padre, pronto habrá más noticias sobre esto._

Hermione apagó la televisión y le dio un nuevo zape en la cabeza a Draco.

-¿Cómo pudiste exponerlo así?

-Lo siento, no era esa la intención yo…

-Mamá, con papá estábamos tranquilos montando mi nueva escoba-la mostró con una sonrisa-el parque estaba vacío, era poco probable que vengan esos reporteros, no fue culpa suya-se abrazó a la pierna de su padre

Hermione quedó sorprendida y miró a Draco que la miraba con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Borra esa sonrisa antes de que te eche a patadas de mi casa-Draco levantó ambas manos a la altura de su pecho

-Lo siento, lo siento

Rose se acercó a ellos molesta.

-¡¿Porque el nerd de mi hermano tiene una escoba y yo no?-Draco sonrió divertido

-Te compraré una, lo prometo

-¡Ya se! Cómpramela para nuestro cumpleaños, al cual vendrás ¿Verdad?-él rubio miró a Hermione ¿Iría o no iría?

-Por supuesto que vendrá amor, después de todo es su padre-los niños comenzaron a saltar alegres y abrazaron ambas piernas de su padre

-Mami, ya que conocemos a papá, esto quiere decir que volverás con él ¿No? ¡Volveremos a ser una familia feliz!-exclamó Rose contenta

Draco desvió la vista y Hermione sintió que su mundo caía abajo.

-Lo siento mi amor, tu padre se está por casar-la pequeña rubia frunció el ceño

-¿Con quién?-Draco le acarició la cabeza

-Te la presentaré otro día, cariño-Scorpius notó la incomodidad de sus padres y habló

-Rose, te reto a una carrera en los videojuegos-retó su hermano

-¡Claro! El que pierda limpia la habitación por una semana

-¡Trato!-salieron corriendo dejando a sus padres solos

Hermione lo miró y abrió la boca para hablar pero nada salió de sus labios.

-Y… ¿Cuando es la fiestita?-preguntó Draco

-Es la próxima semana, el viernes a las 8, como la escuela ya terminó se puede hacer durante la semana

-Ya…-se mordió levemente el labio

-Si quieres…puedes traer a Astoria-Draco sonrió

-No creo, prefiero estar contigo en la fiesta de nuestros hijos

-Draco…

-No lo malinterpretes, solo quiero tu compañía-dijo con algo de tristeza

Hermione asintió.

-Me agradaría…entonces nos vemos el viernes

-Espera-esta lo miró interrogante-me gustaría que…bueno, ya que Scorpius salió a la luz, que Rose y tú también lo hagan-Hermione abrió la boca preparándose para gritar pero Draco le puso una mano en la boca-tranquila, no grites, escúchame, lo único que quiero es que salgamos todos juntos un día y cuando los reporteros vengan, les daré todo lo que quieren saber-Hermione le quitó la mano de un manotazo

-¿Estás fumado o qué? ¡No pienso ser el banquete de la bruja de Skeeter!

-Hermione, esto saldrá a la luz en algún momento y es mejor ahora que en otro momento ¿Que puede ocurrir si un día los reporteros te agarran sola con Scorpius y Rose?-Hermione se cruzó de brazos y desvió la vista, Draco tenía razón, era preferible ahora que más tarde

-¡Bien! Solo una vez-Draco sonrió agradecido

-Por cierto, tu viejo jefe está en Azkaban-Hermione lo miró con la boca abierta

-¿Qué?

-Así es, por violación a distintas mujeres, asesinatos y ventas clandestinas de productos ilegales-Hermione se alteró

-¡Definitivamente estoy quebrada!

-Cálmate mujer ¿Quien dijo que no lo remplazarían? El jefe será un muy buen amigo mío, digno de confianza y muy caballero-Hermione sonrió

-Gracias, no debiste hacer eso por mí

-Claro que sí y ni se te ocurra discutirme-dijo en tono algo gracioso

Hermione rio levemente y lo miró algo sonrojada, Draco estaba siendo muy bueno con ella.

-Escucha, para hacerlo todo más rápido, salgamos en dos días, los llevaré al lugar donde siempre hay reporteros buscando carne fresca, está muy cerca de una feria, podemos llevar a los niños-la chica asintió

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana entonces-Draco se acercó a ella y depositó un dulce beso en la comisura del labio de Hermione-adiós-se fue

Hermione no podía estar más roja.

Fue hacia la habitación de sus hijos y los vio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras competían con el videojuego. Se sentó detrás de ellos y les acarició la cabeza.

-Hola mamá-dijeron sin despegar la vista del videojuego

Ella les besó las mejillas.

-Niños, mañana saldremos a pasear con su padre

-Eso es genial mamá

-Sí, estamos muy felices-ninguno de los dos había despegado la mirada del televisor cosa que divirtió a Hermione

-De acuerdo, bajen a cenar en 10 minutos que estará lista la cena-se fue

Al otro día, Draco los había llevado a un restaurante para cenar y luego pasear, el había sido muy considerado ya que el lugar era en verdad lujoso y la comida deliciosa, pero no pudo evitar pensar en el precio de cada cosa.

-Draco ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te ayude un poco con la cuenta?

-Olvídalo, yo estoy invitando, deja de insistir-cada uno terminó de comer

Draco pagó y luego comenzaron a caminar por ese barrio, que para su suerte, estaba por decirlo lleno de gente ya que había una festejo sobre algo que Hermione aún no entendía cual era.

El lugar estaba lleno de negocios ambulantes de comida, chucherías y demás, también había juegos cosas que emocionó mucho a los niños.

-Papi ¿Me compras un dulce?-preguntó con un pucherito Rose

Draco sonrió de lado, tenía el leve presentimiento de que con ese puchero Rose conseguía todo lo que quería.

-¡A mí también!-exclamó Scorpius

-Por supuesto, les compro a los dos-fueron a un negocio y les compró lo pedido y un poco más para que no pidieran durante un buen rato

-Qué lindo que nos hayas traído aquí, Draco, los niños se lo están pasando de maravilla-dijo Hermione

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿La estás pasando bien?-la chica asintió algo sonrojada sin mirarlo

-Qué extraño que aún no lleguen los reporteros ¿No crees?-Draco levantó los hombros con indiferencia

-Usualmente vienen dentro de unos cuarenta minutos o más, no desesperes, disfrutar el momento

-¡Vamos a esos juegos!-gritaron los niños señalando un puesto donde se arrojaban pelotas

-¿Cuanto por 4 tiros?-preguntó Draco

-10 galeones-dijo el vendedor, Draco pagó-aquí tienen niños-les dio dos pelotas a cada uno-deben tirar los palos que están allá-señaló los palos que estaban bien acomodados a unos pasos de ellos

Rose tiró las dos pelotas rápido de la emoción y no le dio ni una vez. Puso puchero como para llorar al ver que su hermano si había tirado los palos.

-No te pongas a lloriquear Rose-dijo recibiendo su premio, un oso de peluche gigante-no quiero el oso, es para ti-se lo entregó mirando hacia otro lado

Rose lo tomó emocionada.

-¡Gracias hermanito!-le dio un efusivo abrazo que hizo que Scorpius se sonrojara de vergüenza

-Ya Rose, suéltame

Draco y Hermione rieron divertidos.

Fueron a distintos juegos, donde los dos pequeños fueron ganando distintos premios mientras sus padres los observaban con una sonrisa.

Luego de un buen rato de diversión, Rose paró emocionada y señaló un puesto al que no habían ido.

-¡Mira papi! Ese puesto de juegos es para adultos ¡Le puedes ganar un premio a mami!-dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Rose querida, no creo que tu padre quiera-las palabras de Hermione fueron acalladas por las de Draco

-¿Por qué no? Quiero intentarlo-fueron hacia el puesto-¿Qué debo hacer aquí?-le preguntó al hombre que lo atendía-parece el mismo juego de niños que hay a unos 5 puestos de aquí

-Se equivoca señor, este no es para niños porque tiene unas diferencias, una de ellas es que solo tiene un tiro y la otra es que debe tirar 6 botellas-señaló las botellas que estaban divididas en 3 en distintas mesas a un metro de distancia-por eso los niños no pueden jugarlo, es un poco más complicado, se le dan dos pelotas y tiene que tirar las 6 botellas de una

-Lo entiendo, deme un tiro-entregó un billete y este le entregó dos pelotas

-¿Estás seguro, Draco? Parece complicado

-Permíteme intentarlo Hermione, no pierdo nada-tomó las dos pelotas y apuntó

Hermione, Rose y Scorpius lo miraban expectantes, esperando ver cuál sería el resultado.

El cual no tardó en llegar, Draco lanzó las dos pelotas y las 6 botellas fueron derribadas.

-¡Sí!-apremiaron los niños mientras que Hermione solo sonrió

-Elija un premio-le dijo a Draco

El rubio solo miró a Hermione esperando que ella eligiera.

-Oh no podría, tú ganaste el juego, es tu premio

-Vamos Hermione, jugué para ganar un premio para ti, elige

En este puesto no había peluches y juguetes como en los otros, había cosas aún más hermosas pero no sabía que elegir.

-Sorpréndeme

-Está bien, cierra los ojos-Hermione obedeció y a los pocos segundos, sintió un frío metal en su cuello, abrió los ojos y vio que tenía un collar con un dije de corazón

Lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-dijo algo sonrojada

Sus hijos los miraban emocionados.

-¡Papá y mamá están enamorados!-gritó contenta Rose dando saltitos alrededor de su hermano

Ambos se sonrojaron.

Pero en ese momento fue cuando vieron a los reporteros acercarse.

Hermione y Draco se miraron y suspiraron.

-Esto será largo

Al otro día en la casa de Hermione todos dormían plácidamente, se habían acostado tarde anoche luego de una gran velada, pero alguien no quería que Hermione durmiera.

El teléfono sonaba sin cesar, Hermione pensaba ignorarlo pero el insistente teléfono seguía sonando, en un suspiro se decidió a atenderlo.

-¿Quien?-dijo con somnolienta

-_¡Hermione Jane Granger! ¡Me explicas ya mismo porque apareces en todos los diarios y noticieros como la madre de los hijos de Malfoy!_

-Ginny, ven en dos horas a mi casa y hablamos, déjame dormir

-_¡Ah no, tú me…!_-Hermione cortó

En la casa de los Potter, Ginny miraba el teléfono indignada, cada día se ponía de peor humor por culpa de ese embarazo dentro de poco finalizado.

-¿Te dijo algo?-preguntó su marido que le traía el desayuno

-¡Me colgó diciéndome que era muy temprano y la dejara dormir! ¿Cómo se atreve?-gritó histérica

-Ginny mi amor-se acercó a ella-es temprano, lo que pasa es que tú no te das cuenta porque te levantas a las siete de la mañana y luego me despiertas a mí para que te haga el desayuno-Ginny le gruñó-lo cual yo lo hago con gusto…-dijo con algo de miedo-¿A dónde vas?-dijo viendo que su esposa se dirigía a la puerta-¿No irás a despertarla otra vez o sí?

-¡Por supuesto que sí, quiero respuestas!-Harry la tomó del brazo y la detuvo

-Ginny, ve en un rato, permítele a Hermione dormir, ha estado pasando por mucho y está muy estresada, lo mejor es que la dejemos descansar ¿No lo crees?-Ginny se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado enojada

-Odio que tengas razón-Harry rio levemente y la acercó a el

-Cada día estás más hermosa Ginny Potter-esta sonrió coqueta

-Gracias señor Potter, no necesita halagarme

-Por supuesto que sí, eres mi esposa-la besó

Ya al mediodía, Hermione con aún algo de sueño, preparaba la comida para sus hijos y para ella, cuando escucha que le tocan el timbre.

Va con algo de lentitud a la puerta donde tocaban con insistencia y lo que vio la dejó anonada.

Un centenar de reporteros y fotógrafos estaban allí, gritando todos a la vez logrando que Hermione no los entendiera.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?-gritó

-¡Señorita Granger!-una reportera se acercó-¿Es cierto que el señor Malfoy engaña a su prometida con usted?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!-otro reportero se acercó antes de que ella pudiera decir mu

-Señorita Granger ¿Es ese el atuendo que usa para seducir al señor Malfoy?-Hermione se miró y se dio cuenta que estaba casi en paños menores, una musculosa rosa bebé muy finita y unos short celestes que mostraban muy bien sus piernas

-¡Lárguense de aquí!-les cerró la puerta en sus caras

-¡Señorita Granger ¿Cuando comenzó su aventura con el señor Malfoy? ¿La comenzaron en la escuela y la siguen ahora o la empezaron en la escuela y luego de muchos años la reanudaron?-gritaban desde afuera

Hermione estaba apoyada contra la puerta evitando que la abran con sus golpes.

Vio que sus hijos se asomaban.

-¿Que ocurre mamá?-preguntó Rose

-¿Que son esos gritos?-preguntó Scorpius

-¡Niños traigan mi varita, rápido!-Scorpius corrió hacia la habitación de su madre y le trajo lo pedido

Tiró un hechizo a la puerta para bloquearla y solo ahí pudo alejarse.

Pero no se tranquilizó, los locos seguían ahí, tenía que salir de la casa pero no podía, estaba atrapada e irse por polvos Flu tampoco se podía porque se había roto (no sé cómo pero se rompió)

-Chicos, vayan a vestirse, nos iremos por un ratito ¿De acuerdo?-Scorpius y Rose no hicieron demasiadas preguntas y se fueron

Hermione debía pensar ¿A dónde podía ir? No podía ir con Ginny, la llenaría de preguntas y no tenía ganas de escucharlas, a lo de Ron, tampoco, no quería molestarlo cuando estaba con su novia ¿A dónde demonios iba?

Se le prendió la lamparita y tomó el teléfono, marcó el número y esperó.

En la casa de Draco el teléfono sonaba con insistencia y todos allí dormían, menos Astoria que fue levantada por el sonido del teléfono.

-¿Diga?-dijo con algo de mala gana

-¡Astoria lamento llamar pero necesito hablar con Draco!-Astoria se alejó un poco el teléfono ya que la había aturdido

-¿Eres tú Hermione? ¿Qué es ese ruido?-preguntó al escuchar los gritos de fondo de los reporteros

-¡No hay tiempo, pásame a Draco!

-Está bien, espera un momento-se llevó el teléfono (inalámbrico) hasta la habitación de Draco donde él estaba casi en el séptimo sueño-Draco, despierta, llama el amor de tu vida-lo dijo un poco bajo para que Hermione no lo escuchara, le puso un pie sobre la espalda y lo empujó cama abajo

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…? ¡Astoria! ¿Porque me despiertas empujándome de la cama?-Astoria rio levemente, era divertido hacer eso

Hermione miró el teléfono ¿Qué clase de prometida tiraba al piso a su futuro marido?

-Es Hermione-le extendió el teléfono y Draco lo miró extrañado

-¿Hermione?

-¡Draco, debes venir a buscarnos a mi casa, estamos rodeados!-gritó pero con los gritos de fondos no se le entendió muy bien

-WOW, WOW, Hermione, habla más claro, no te entiendo por ese ruido de fondo ¿Que es por cierto?-escuchó un gruñido del otro lado de la línea

Hermione fue hacia su habitación donde no se escuchaban tanto los gritos y repitió.

-Debes venirnos a buscar, los reporteros rodearon la casa y no podemos salir de aquí ¡Ven rápido y no acepto un no por respuesta!-le cortó sin darle la oportunidad de contestar

Draco miró el teléfono divertido.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo que era tan urgente?-Draco la miró con una sonrisa

-Luego te cuento bien, debo irme-la sacó de la habitación para vestirse

Hermione ya estaba vestida al igual que sus hijos, pero a diferencia de ellos, Hermione estaba pegada a la puerta evitando que la abran a golpes.

-¿Porque vienen a buscarnos todos esos locos?-preguntó Rose

-¡Por ser hijos de dos famosos en el mundo mágico!-le dijo Scorpius como si fuera obvio

Hermione lo miró divertida.

-¿Dos? ¿Yo soy famosa?

-¡Eres la heroína del mundo mágico! Por supuesto que eres famosa-Hermione soltó una leve risita pero dejó de reír cuando de un golpe se hizo una grieta en la puerta

-¡Maldita sea!-gritó asustada

Draco estacionó frente a la casa de Hermione y levantó una ceja al ver a los reporteros allí, la estaban acosando como si fuera el mismísimo presidente.

Cuando él se hizo famoso le hicieron lo mismo por meses, lo seguían a su casa y trataban de sacarles millones de preguntas, Draco los ignoró como todo Malfoy que era, ya se había acostumbrado a ellos y luego de varios meses dejaron de seguirlo a su casa pero lo seguían por las calles, ya ni le molestaba.

Al verlo llegar volaron hacia la puerta del auto por la que el rubio con lentes de sol bajaba indiferente y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas.

-Señor Malfoy ¿Viene a buscar a su amante para engañar nuevamente a su prometida?-Draco frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

-Hermione no es mi amante, yo no engañé a Astoria

-¿Sus dos hijos nacieron en la época de escuela o cuando usted comenzó a salir con la señorita Greengas?-Draco ya resignado a contestar llegó a la puerta y tocó con fuerza para que se escuchara por sobre el ruido

-¡Hermione, soy yo!-gritó

La chica suspiró aliviada.

-Niños vengan, tómense de las manos y no se suelten por nada del mundo, quédense pegados o a mi o a su padre ¿Entendieron bien?-ambos niños asintieron y se tomaron la mano

Hermione pasó su brazo por los hombros de ambos para pegarlos a ella y abrió la puerta con el otro brazo.

Allí vio a Draco con unos lentes de sol que lo hacían ver muy sexy, todos los reporteros y fotógrafos estaban detrás de él gritando y sacando fotos.

-Vamos-tomó a Rose en brazos y Hermione hizo lo mismo con Scorpius

Pasó su brazo por los hombros de Hermione de manera protectora cosa que no le molestó a ella mientras se hacían paso entre los buitres.

Abrió la camioneta, sentaron a sus dos hijos ignorando (Hermione con más dificultad) a los odiosos reporteros que no dejaban de hacer preguntas.

-Sube-le dijo él

Hermione casi se tiró hacia su asiento y Draco le cerró la puerta. Luego se subió él y arrancó a toda velocidad, fue ahí cuando Hermione pudo respirar tranquila.

-Gracias por venir Draco, en verdad te lo agradezco-Draco le sonrió

-No hay problema

-Y lamento haberte despertado, de haber sabido que Astoria te tiraría de la cama para hacerlo no hubiera llamado-Draco soltó una risotada

-Ni te preocupes por eso, siempre lo hace, lo hace usualmente cuando quiere que me vaya de la casa o simplemente porque le gusta molestarme

Hermione aguantó una expresión de horror ¿Astoria lo echaba de la casa? ¡¿Qué clase de persona hacía eso? ¿Y porque Draco lo decía como si fuera gracioso?

-¿A dónde nos llevas, papi?-preguntó Rose

-Iremos a mi casa preciosa, solo ahí estarán seguros, es un departamento y va a ser complicado que nos encuentren, puse un hechizo para que los reporteros ni noten ese edificio cuando pasen

-¿A tu casa?-exclamó Hermione alarmada

-Si ¿Por qué?-dijo sin sacar la vista del camino

-No quiero importunar a tu prometida-dijo lo último con algo de dolor-llévanos a otra parte, en serio no quiero molestar

-Por dios Hermione, tú no molestas a nadie, los niños menos, se quedaran en mi casa hasta que las cosas se calmen y es mi palabra final-Hermione se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado de manera infantil haciendo reír a Draco

Cuando por fin llegaron, Draco le abrió la puerta a sus dos niños y estos se abalanzaron sobre él, quedando Rose en sus brazos y Scorpius colgado de su espalda, Draco rió.

Hermione sonrió al verlos, Draco se veía tan tierno con los niños. Bajó del auto y caminó hacia ellos.

-Bonito lugar-dijo mirando el gigantesco edificio-¿Dices que los reporteros no lo notan?

-Así es, entremos-caminó con los niños aún sobre el

Astoria estaba algo preocupada por Draco, no le había dicho nada ¿Por qué Granger lo había llamado a los gritos y el tan urgentemente se había ido? No era su prometida ¡Pero era su mejor amiga y merecía una explicación!

-¿Todo bien, cariño?-le preguntó Adrián-no te muerdas la uña que te la arrancarás-le quitó el dedo de la boca y se sentó a su lado-¿Te preocupa Draco?

-Por supuesto que sí, el idiota se fue sin decirme nada y ahora ni el celular contesta ¡Lo voy a matar!-Adrián rió

-Tenle más paciencia, está recuperando al amor de su vida, compréndelo-Astoria se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gracioso puchero-dame un beso y cambia esa cara

Fue entonces que escucharon ruido de llaves y se separaron para ver a la puerta, Draco abrió la puerta y no entró solo, entró junto a sus dos hijos y Hermione.

-Es rápido-le susurró Adrián a su chica a lo que Astoria rió

Astoria se levantó con su peor cara de enfado y se acercó a Draco.

-¿Dónde demonios es…?-Draco pasó de ella con los niños y Hermione

-Mira las noticias-le dijo simplemente antes de desaparecer por las escaleras

Adrián prendió el televisor y puso las noticias.

-Fueron a acosarla a la casa, pobre-dijo Astoria al ver a Draco llevándose a su familia hacia la camioneta para huir de los paparazzi

Draco se dejó ver nuevamente en la sala.

-Escuchen, Hermione no sabe que todo esto es falso, les agradecería que no se anden haciendo cariñitos en frente de ella o de los niños-se fue

-Que aburrido-dijo Adrián-será mejor que me vaya a casa mi amor, nos veremos más tarde-le dio un rápido beso y se fue

Los chicos estaban acostados en la cama grande de Draco mientras que Hermione solo estaba sentada. Draco entró.

-Bueno, no sé si habrán almorzado ¿Tienen hambre?

-¡Sí!-dijeron los niños

-Vayan a lavarse las manos-los niños salieron de la habitación-¿Que quieres comer, Hermione?-la chica se levantó y se acercó a el

-Creo que fue pésima idea salir a la luz, una de tus peores ideas debo decir-Draco rodó los ojos

-En cualquier momento ocurriría, cuando tú aparecieras en público besándote conmigo-dijo sugerente

Hermione le dio un golpe en el pecho.

-¡Tienes una prometida, cerdo!-le dio otro golpe pero cuando quiso darle el tercero Draco le paró la mano tomándole fuertemente la muñeca

-Solo fue una broma, mujer, no seas tan malhumorada-Hermione se soltó bruscamente

-Lo siento-Draco sonrió de lado

-Entonces… ¿Que quieres comer?

_Como estuvo? Me quedó bien? Draco no es la cosa más tierna del mundo? Al fin todos saben la verdad! Es genial jeje._

_Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el prox cap!_


	20. El cumpleaños perfecto

Pasaron los días, Draco había invitado a Hermione y a los niños a quedarse con él pero Hermione negó ya que no quería importunar a Astoria, con mucha insistencia Draco logró pagarle un hotel de lujo.

Llegó el viernes, el cumpleaños de los niños, eso sí sería en la casa de Hermione, ya todo estaba planeado, los amigos de la escuela de los niños vendrían, los Weasley vendrían, su madre vendría y más importante…Draco vendría.

Algunas madres se quedarían para ayudarla según ellas, pero tan solo se quedaban para vigilarla, no confiaban ni una pizca en alguien tan joven como ella, porque las había oído, se creían que por ser ricas y mayores que ella, tenían experiencia en la vida y que se llevarían al mundo por delante.

Pero no le importaba si él estaba para acompañarla, no se sentiría tan sola como en las fiestas de años anteriores, a pesar de tener a todos sus seres queridos, siempre sentía que le faltaba algo, ahora sabía bien lo que era, Draco.

Sus padres ya estaban ahí, al igual que los Weasley, pero Draco aún no.

-¿Donde está papá?-preguntó Scorpius

-Ya vendrá cariño, ten un poco de paciencia-le dijo Hermione mientras ponía la comida en la mesa

Rebeca se acercó a ella.

-Hace mucho no veo a Draco ¿Como está?-le preguntó la dulce mujer a su hija mientras la ayudaba a acomodar la mesa

-¿Conoces toda la historia mamá? Recuerda que el me abandonó

-Lo sé ¿Pero no lo has perdonado ya? Por favor hija, el ha vuelto, ha vuelto por ti y los niños, estoy segura que su amor por ti no ha cambiado, cuando los niños nacieron se veían tan enamorado, tan feliz, al igual que tú-Hermione se encogió ante el recuerdo

-Está comprometido mamá, no pienso arruinarle su compromiso, no soy esa clase de persona

-Pero…-tocaron el timbre

-Deben ser los niños, ya vuelvo

Poco a poco la casa se fue llenando de niños y mamás de no más de 33 años pero no menos de 28, todas idiotas petulantes a excepción de algunas pero con niños adorables.

Scorpius y Rose se divertían felices con sus amigos en los juegos que el animador les daba.

En medio de todo ese ruido, pudo escuchar el sonido del timbre.

Abrió la puerta y vio al rubio.

-Draco por fin llegas, los niños ya te extrañaban-lo recibió con una dulce sonrisa

-Lamento mi tardanza, debía ir a buscar los regalos, espero no haber llegado muy tarde-la chica negó

-Claro que no, pasa por favor-se hizo a un lado

Al verlo entrar, todas las mamás suspiraron al ver lo guapo que era.

-¡Papá!-Scorpius y Rose corrieron a abrazarlo-pensábamos que no llegarías

-¿Y perderme la fiesta de mis hijos? ¡Claro que no! Tuve un contratiempo, luego les explicaré, ahora vayan a jugar-se fueron nuevamente con los niños

Tres mamás de unos 30 años se acercaron a Hermione.

-Por dios querida ¿Donde lo conseguiste? ¡El chico es un trozo de carne fresca!-Hermione frunció el ceño claramente molesta por el nombre que le habían puesto a Draco, pero no dijo nada

-Lo conocí en el colegio

-Y ahí es donde los concebiste, con ese guapo me sorprende que hayas quedado embarazada solo de dos-dijo la segunda mamá-¡De seguro debe ser un semental entre las sabanas!

-Cuéntanos un poco-dijo la tercera

-Vayan a vigilar a sus hijos y dejen de meterse en los asuntos de otros-respondió su mejor amiga pelirroja, Ginny-fuera, quiero hablar con mi amiga-las madres la miraron despectivamente y se fueron

-Te lo agradezco

-No hay de qué, no entiendo como las soportas-Hermione rió

-No lo hago

-Los niños se ven felices, siempre les haces muy lindas fiestas

-Es una suerte que nos sean tan malcriados como lo era Malfoy de pequeño-dijo con Hermione con una sonrisa-es que ellos no nacieron rodeados de juguetes de oro como él, siempre fueron muy sencillos pero siempre me dio lastima verlos como miran a otros niños con sus madres ricas-dijo con algo de tristeza-nunca pude darles nada que ellos me pedían-Ginny le puso una mano en el hombro

-Les diste algo que esos niñitos no tienen, amor, un amor incondicional de madre que solo tú eres capaz de dar-le dedicó una sonrisa de consolación

-Gracias Ginny, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti todos estos años-le dio un abrazo amistoso

Vieron a Draco acercarse, Ginny le guiñó un ojo y se alejó para dejarlos solos.

-Gracias por venir-le dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias por invitarme, no puedo creer que ya tengan 6-apretó los labios-6 años de vida que me perdí…-Hermione puso una mano en su hombro haciendo que la mire

-No fue tu culpa, fue de tu padre, estoy segura de que no ser por el tú jamás te hubieras ido-Draco bajó la mirada

-Gracias

Pasó un buen rato de cumpleaños, Hermione intentaba aguantar las ganas de asesinar algunas mamas pero era difícil.

Todas miraban a Draco poniendo a Hermione extremadamente celosa pero no podía decir nada, Draco y ella solo eran…amigos.

Ya era hora de la torta, se volteó para irse.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó el rubio

-Debo traer la torta, ya comieron y está terminando la fiesta

-Te acompaño-ambos caminaron hacia la cocina pasando a todos allí

La castaña volteó para no mirar a Draco, le daba algo de vergüenza estar con él. Cuando abrió la puerta para tomar la torta sintió su mirada penetrante en su nuca. Se estremeció.

Sacó la torta y la puso en la mesada, quiso buscar las velas pero pasó de sentir la mirada a su aliento chocando contra su mejilla.

Volteó para poder verlo de reojo.

-Draco ¿Qué…?-este la volteó y la encerró contra la mesada

-Hermione ya no lo soporto más, te amo, quiero volver contigo, quiero que te cases conmigo para que podamos formar la familia que siempre soñamos, junto a Scorpius, Rose y quizá más bebes-la tomó de los hombros para acercarla más a él-por favor Hermione, acéptame de vuelta-la chica estaba totalmente sorprendida por lo dicho por el chico pero quería decirle que sí, que lo amaba que también lo quería de vuelta pero no podía, el estaba comprometido ¿Por qué demonios le pedía todo eso si ya estaba con alguien?

-Draco tú… ¡Estás comprometido!

-El matrimonio con Astoria es falso, yo no la amo, te amo a ti, siempre lo hice y quiero que comencemos nuestra vida otra vez-no la dejó responder, atrapó sus labios en un fogoso beso, como había extrañado esos labios

Hermione no se movió, se dejó besar, ella también lo había extrañado muchísimo pero… ¿Sería verdad lo del matrimonio con Astoria? ¿Qué significaba que era falso?

Ella lo alejó con mucha dificultad y al fin pudo preguntar:

-¿Que significa que tu matrimonio con Astoria es falso?-Draco la abrazó y ella le correspondió

-Es un matrimonio arreglado por nuestros padres, yo no la amo y ella no me ama, es más, tiene un amante que vive la mayor parte de los días con nosotros-Hermione lo miró sorprendida

-Draco yo…no se-tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos

-¿Por qué dudas? ¿Acaso ya no me amas? Dime por favor que no es cierto-Hermione no podía hablar, no podía mentirle de esa forma tan descarada-eso es suficiente para mí-dijo con una sonrisa y volvió a besarla

Hermione esta vez correspondió ¿Para qué negarse? Ya no podía, amaba demasiado a Draco y el se estaba declarando de la manera más dulce.

De pronto escucharon unos aplausos y gritos de felicidad detrás de ellos.

Miraron hacia la puerta y vieron a todos los presentes en la casa observándolos con una sonrisa.

-¡Mami y Papi se casarán!-gritó Rose saltando y yendo a abrazar las piernas de sus padres

Draco la tomó en brazos, Scorpius también fue hacia ellos y abrazó las piernas de su mamá que acarició su cabeza con dulzura.

Hermione pudo sentir las miradas de envidia de mucha mamás pero no le importó en absoluto, ahora tenía todo lo que quería, lo que siempre había anhelado, una hermosa familia.

Pudo ver a su madre sonriéndole con orgullo plasmado en su cara.

Se miró con Draco y sonrieron.

Horas después, la casa estaba totalmente vacía a excepción de Hermione, Draco, Scorpius y Rose.

Los niños ya se habían ido a dormir y ahora solo quedaban Hermione y Draco limpiando la casa.

-¿Es verdad lo que dijiste?-preguntó Hermione de repente

Draco la miró.

-¿Qué?

-Lo de…lo de…Astoria y…tu matrimonio con ella-dijo sin mirarlo

Draco se acercó a ella y atrapó sus labios con los de él.

Ella correspondió abrazándole el cuello.

-Puedo entender que tengas dudas, por eso llame a Astoria para que venga, con Adrián-Hermione lo miró con una ceja levantada

-¿Con Adrián?-Draco sonrió divertido

-Su novio-Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida

-¿Ella te engañaba? ¿Acaso no te tenía un mínimo respeto?

-No te sulfures, yo le dije que estuviera con Adrián, ella está enamorada de él y a mí me habría gustado que aunque sea uno en la relación fuera feliz-Hermione apretó los labios, Draco había sido infeliz todo ese tiempo-yo sinceramente estuve bastante solo-Hermione le acarició el pelo

-Ya no-el chico sonrió y la besó

-Me gustaría pedirte algo…-la chica lo miró y sonrió

-Dime

Draco abrió la boca para hablar pero el timbre los interrumpió, el gruñó.

La castaña abrió la puerta y vio a Astoria junto con Adrián que le abrazaba la cintura.

-Pasen-dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada, ya que le costaba creerlo

Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Me imagino que para esta altura ya se lo habrás pedido!-dijo Astoria y sacó de de su bolsillo una cajita-estúpido, te lo olvidaste en casa ¿Qué harías sin mi?-Draco le quitó la cajita y la miró con mala cara

-Estaba a punto de hacerlo hasta que llegaron ustedes-reprochó

Hermione lo miró interrogante.

-¡Ups! Lo sentimos-dijo Astoria sonrojándose-no importa, ahora tendrás testigos-dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa

-¿Pedirme qué?-preguntó Hermione

Draco abrió la cajita y la puso en la mano de Hermione.

-Oh dios-susurró ella

En la pequeña caja había un anillo con perlas alrededor y un zafiro bastante grande en el centro.

-¿Te casas conmigo?-le dijo al oído mientras sacaba el anillo y se lo ponía en el dedo

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró.

-Si

Se abrazaron mientras que Astoria y Adrián tan solo sonreían.

Las noticias no se hicieron esperar, el hecho de que el matrimonio era falso, que Astoria esté con Adrián Pucey, antiguo Slytherin y que Draco y Hermione se fueran a casar para formar la familia que tanto querían.

_Hola! ¿Como está? ¿Les gustó?_

_Se que me quedo medio corto pero el contenido está bueno, No?_

_Espero que si! Me gustan los reviews!_

_Les mando un beso a todos!_


	21. La boda de Ron

-Pero aún falta una boda antes de la nuestra-le dijo Hermione a Draco cuando estaban acostados en la cama de la chica

-¿Cuál?

-A una la cual tú me acompañarás porque sé que me amas mucho y que eres muy, muy lindo-Draco se sentó y se cruzó de brazos

-Es la boda de la comadreja ¿Verdad?-Hermione se sonrojó

-No le digas así-le dio un golpe en el pecho-me acompañarás ¿Verdad?-puso pucherito-por favor

-No seré bien recibido en esa boda, no creo que deba ir

-¡Claro que te recibirán! Eres mi prometido y yo hablaré con ellos para que no…-lo miró atentamente, estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja-¿Qué?

-La palabra "prometido" suena muy bien de tus labios-la chica sonrió algo sonrojada

-Por favor Draco, prometo que nada pasará, que haré que Ron se comporte, por favor, si no lo haces por mí hazlo por los niños-rogó haciendo puchero nuevamente

No era justo que Hermione hiciera esos pucheros, lo derretía por dentro.

-Está bien, voy-Hermione comenzó a saltar de rodillas en la cama como niña pequeña

-¡Gracias!-se tiró encima de él y lo besó

El gran día de Ron y Rachel había llegado, ya todos habían llegado a la iglesia, donde detrás de las sillas había algún que otro bocadillo.

Las damas de honor eran: Hermione, Ginny, Fleur (esposa de Bill), Angelina (esposa de George) y Audrey (esposa de Percy)

Todas usaban hermosos vestidos rosas pálidos, ajustados a sus preciosas figuras a excepción de Ginny que tuvo que hacerse un cambio de medidas por su gran barriga.

Todos y cada uno de los Weasley habían llevado a sus hermosos hijos a la boda, todos se veían muy bonitos según las palabras de la matriarca Weasley.

-¡Prima Victoire!-gritó Rose y abrazó a su prima de 8 años de edad-¡Hace mucho que no te veía!

Mientras todos los niños se saludaban entre sí, los adultos hacían lo mismo.

Draco estaba algo incomodo, estaba junto a Hermione y supuestamente no debería pasar nada pero debía recordar que estaba en la boda de su ex-enemigo de la escuela, Ron Weasley, con el que peor se llevaba del trío dorado ya que con él se había agarrado a los golpes en incontables ocasiones pero ahora no estaba dispuesto a insultar y a hacer más líos, tan solo lo felicitaría educadamente por su boda y no diría mucho más.

-Tengo que dejarte un momento-le dijo Hermione a su prometido-debo ayudar a Rachel a prepararse

Draco la miró como si estuviera loca.

-No puedes dejarme aquí solo, no conozco a nadie

-Claro que si, ve con Harry y lo demás, felicita a Ron de paso

-Hermione no puedo…-pero ella ya se había ido dejándole con la palabra en la boca-demonios-en ese momento, sintió que alguien le jalaba levemente el pantalón hacia abajo-Rose ¿Que sucede princesa?

-¿Quieres jugar a veo, veo con nosotros?-Draco suspiró, eso lo ayudaría a distraerse y no estaría tan solo

-Por supuesto preciosa

Ron charlaba animadamente junto a sus invitados más cercanos (sus hermanos y su mejor amigo) cuando en un momento Bill volteó e interrumpió la charla.

-EY chicos ¿No es ese Draco Malfoy? El hijo del tal Lucius-todos voltearon a ver donde miraba Bill, en efecto era él pero para diversión de todos, estaba jugando con sus hijos, no corriendo ni nada eso, más bien, él era el centro de atención, todos los niños lo rodeaban y le hablaban, uno por ves y el les sonreía a todos

-De acuerdo, esto es extraño…-dijo Ron

-¿Porque lo invitaste Ron? ¿No que era tu enemigo de toda la vida?-le preguntó Charlie

-Lo trajo Hermione ¿Recuerdas que tienen hijos?

-¡Así que decidió hacerse cargo!-dijo Percy claramente sorprendido-pensé que los ignoraría hasta la muerte

-No fue su culpa, fue culpa de Malfoy, el mayor-salió Harry-les mintió a ambos, a Hermione le dijo que no quería verla jamás y a Malfoy le dijo que estaba muerta ¿Que querían que hiciera?

-¿Y porque lo defiendes?-preguntó Ron algo molesto

-Vamos Ron, no puedes tenerle rencor por siempre, se va a casar con Hermione, entrará a la familia y significaría mucho para Hermione que lo aceptáramos-le dijo su padre

-Además, si mis hijos parecen estar divirtiéndose con él, entonces yo lo acepto-dijo Harry-aunque sea por el momento-no iba a dejar de estar alerta solo porque sus niños querían al rubio, lo mantendría bien vigilado

Todos allí caminaron lentamente hacia donde Draco jugaba con todos los niños al veo, veo.

Los niños y el rubio los vieron acercarse y con algo de pesadez, Draco salió de la pequeña ronda que se había formado.

Apretó los labios y con vergüenza interna se acercó a Ron y le estrechó la mano.

-Felicidades por tu boda Weasley-el hecho de estar con Hermione no iba a cambiar su forma de llamarlos, solo evitaría los insultos

Todos se extrañaron por la forma en que Draco se comportaba, estaba siendo bastante educado, cosa extraña.

-Gracias-dijo y le dio la mano también

Los niños se fueron corriendo lejos de sus padres y abuelo.

-Veo que atraes la atención de todos los niños-dijo Arthur

-Si…al parecer si…

-¿Entonces porque los abandonaste?-no aguantó en decir Ron

-¡Ron!-reprocharon todos

Draco contó hasta diez mentalmente.

-_No digas nada, hazlo por Hermione, además es su boda, sería vergonzoso que lo hiciera escupir babosas otra vez-_pensó el rubio y ni se molestó en contestarle

-Disculpa el comportamiento de Ron-se disculpó Arthur por su hijo-solo…solo…está algo nervioso por su boda

Draco rodó los ojos, si claro…nervioso

Durante todo ese momento, las chicas no se habían quedado quietas, todas ayudaban a Rachel a vestirse, maquillarse y peinarse, lo habían hecho muy rápido siendo tantas.

Ginny la peinaba, mientras que Audrey la maquillaba porque era maquilladora profesional y Hermione, Angelina y Fleur se encargaban de su manicura y pedicura.

Molly esperaba a que estuviera lista para ayudarla a ponerse el vestido.

-Te ves tan hermosa Rachel-apremió Molly cuando ya estuvo lista-todas se veían tan hermosas en su boda ¡Solo faltas tú Hermione!-la nombrada se sonrojó

-Mamá, la estás avergonzando-dijo Ginny divertida

-Aunque no falta mucho para ti amiga, ya te han pedido matrimonio, solo debes poner fecha-dijo Rachel mirándose al espejo

-Es verdad-dijo Angelina

-Chicas, estoy muy nerviosa-dijo Rachel mirándolas-¡Estoy nerviosa!-gritó comenzando a dar leves saltitos como niña pequeña

-¡Mujer tranquilízate!-le dijo Molly-sé lo que es casarse con un Weasley, fui la primera de aquí, Ron será dulce, el es un de los hijos más dulces y casi podría decirse que ingenuo-las chicas rieron-el te cuidará como si fueras su propia sangre porque él te ama más que a nada, así que no hay porque ponerse nerviosa-eso pareció tranquilizar a Rachel ya que suspiró y se quedó quieta

-¡Ya estás lista entonces!-dijo Ginny emocionada

-Voy a avisar a los invitados y a los padrinos-Hermione salió de la habitación-oh vaya-se quedó estática con lo que vio

Draco estaba hablando con los chicos, con todos los Weasley y Harry, vio que felicitó a Ron pero en un momento, este mismo le dijo algo que hizo que se quedara callado y que Arthur lo regañara.

Decidió intervenir para que no se armara lío.

-Chicos ¡La novia está lista!-gritó emocionada también para que los demás invitados escucharan

Ron pareció quedarse de piedra, se había puesto nervioso.

-¿Con quién entrarás Hermione?-le preguntó Percy

Hermione se quedó callada y rió algo nerviosa.

-Bueno, no quedó un padrino para mi, así que entre todas las chicas pensamos que yo pasara primera para no pasar tanta vergüenza-se rascó la nuca

Claro, no podía pasar con Draco, el no era un padrino.

Ron frunció el ceño, no quería que su amiga pasara vergüenza, demonios, tendría que tragarse su orgullo.

-Entra con Malfoy, nadie diga ni una palabra, me voy al altar-los dejó a todos

Hermione tan solo pudo sonreír cuando vio que Ron se alejaba con un leve color en sus pálidas mejillas.

-Te ruego que lo disculpes-le dijo Arthur-a veces puede ser un poco…-no supo como terminar la oración

-Está bien señor Weasley, supongo que lo merezco-Hermione se mordió el labio inferior por lo dicho por Draco-pero que quede bien claro que ya no volverá a ocurrir-abrazó a Hermione por la cintura-claro que no-Hermione le besó la mejilla

Nadie dijo nada.

-Bueno, todos vengan afuera para agarrar a su dama de honor-Hermione abrió levemente las puertas para que pasaran-¡Apúrense! No queremos que vean a la novia-todos corrieron ante la cara asesina de la chica

Rachel se acomodaba las arrugas inexistentes en su vestido y estaba casi hiperventilándose.

-Ay dios-decía ella

-Llegó el momento que tanto has estado esperando-dijo Molly mirando de manera maternal a Rachel-cuida bien de mi pequeño-se fue a abrazar al brazo de su marido

Cada madrina tomó del brazo a los padrinos y Rachel al brazo de su padre.

-Papá, estoy nerviosa-le dijo tragando saliva-me va a dar un ataque en cualquier momento

Hermione los observaba y se sintió triste, ella jamás tendría un padre al cual decirle que estaba nerviosa, no había tenido un padre que la celara porque tenía novio (o que había tenido bebes en la escuela), jamás había tenido un padre.

Draco notó su tristeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó preocupado-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Claro, estoy bien-le dio un beso en la mejilla

La música nupcial comenzó.

-Es hora-le dijo con una sonrisa-vamos-ellos eran los primeros, así que comenzaron a caminar siendo seguidos por todas las demás damas y padrinos

La parte religiosa pasó rápidamente, dieron el sí dejando paso a un beso cargado de dulzura y pasión a la vez, Ron y Rachel estaban muy enamorados.

Luego llegó la fiesta y Hermione trató de no dejar solo a Draco para que no se sintiera incomodo.

Los niños estaban jugando apartados de sus padres pero a la vista de ellos, ya que en la mayoría del tiempo, jugueteaban en la pista de baile mientras los demás invitados comían (ellos comían rápido y se iban a jugar)

-Y dime Draco ¿A qué te dedicas?-le preguntó Fleur

Las mujeres y los dos hermanos mayores de Ron eran las que hablaban con Draco, ya que los demás lo conocían de hace algunos años y poco confiaban en él.

-Pues…soy ministro de magia-Percy sintió que se le hervía la sangre ¡¿Cómo demonios él era el ministro de magia? Había querido ser ministro desde que tenía uso de razón y este de seguro lo consiguió por las influencias su padre

-¿Habías trabajado en el ministerio antes?-preguntó Bill interesado

-Claro, a espaldas de mi padre comencé desde el nivel más bajo y fui ascendiendo, hace un poco más de 8 meses que soy ministro de magia, me costó algunos años llegar a ese puesto

-Percy también trabaja en el ministerio-dijo Audrey-ocupa el lugar que ocupaba Arthur, el departamento de usos incorrectos de artefactos Muggles-Draco apretó los labios

-Sinceramente, conozco a la mitad de la gente que trabaja en el ministerio, apenas salgo de mi oficina durante las horas de trabajo

-Eres un hombre ocupado-rió Charlie

Draco parecía un poco más cómodo, por lo menos con las chicas y Charlie y Bill.

Todos los demás, simplemente lo miraban y oían la animada conversación que mantenía Draco con sus esposas y los dos hombres.

En ese momento, se acercó Rose corriendo a Hermione.

-Mami, quiero ir al baño ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro mi amor, ya vuelvo-le dio la mano a su niña y se fueron juntas al baño

Draco se sintió desnudo ante la mirada de todos.

-Ahora si te preguntaré-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa malévola-¿Como se lo pediste?

-¿Fue luego de la fiesta?-preguntó Angelina

-¿O eso del beso fue para que todos supiéramos de su compromiso?-preguntó Audrey

-Cuéntanos-terminó Fleur-queremos saber los detalles de todo-Draco se hundió en su asiento, las cuatro jóvenes casi estaban pegadas a su nariz

-Chicas, chicas, no lo agobien tanto-dijo la señora Weasley, Draco suspiró, había una mujer aunque sea que no era tan chismosa-pero en serio Draco, cuéntanos toda la historia-se retractó rápidamente

Todas las mujeres se reunieron alrededor de Draco como si fuera su presa y este se sintió totalmente agobiado.

Los hombres allí veían sorprendidos a sus esposas, todos le hablaban con tal confianza que agobiaban a Draco.

No tenía otra que responder.

-Se lo pedí luego de la fiesta de los niños…-contestó simplemente

Todas menos Molly gritaron como colegialas.

-¿Y cómo lo hiciste?-preguntó Audrey

-¿Fue directo y sin tacto?-preguntó Ginny

-¿O fuiste delicado y muy amoroso?-preguntó esta vez Fleur

-¡No te quedes callados por los mil demonios!-le gritó Angelina

Draco apretó los labios y suspiro.

Se puso derecho en su silla y recobrando la compostura le contó la historia, omitiendo las partes demasiado románticas para que las chicas no andarán gritando y los hombres no lo creyeran un pelele.

-¡Seguro Hermione estaba tan contenta!-exclamó feliz Ginny-al fin encontró el verdadero amor

Hermione volvió y se sentó.

-¿De qué hablaban mientras me fui?-preguntó curiosa

Draco sonrió, le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras le besaba la mejilla.

-Nada interesante ya sabes…trabajo

Luego de un buen rato, llegó el momento del vals, Ron y Rachel se miraban embobados el uno con el otro, estaban tan enamorados, al igual que todas las parejas presentes allí.

Cada uno sacó a bailar a su esposa y Draco y Hermione quedaron solos en la mesa.

-¿No te sientes muy incomodo?-preguntó preocupada Hermione

Draco le tomó la mano y se la besó.

-Contigo aquí, estoy perfectamente-se levantó-¿Bailamos?-Hermione sonrió y se levantó también

Unieron sus cuerpos en la pista de baile, de abrazaron para no tener que separarse en ningún momento.

Pudieron notar que hasta sus hijos se habían puesto a bailar, con sus primos pero contaba ya que al menos no se aburrirían.

El mundo alrededor de ellos dejó de existir, solo eran ellos dos y nadie más importaba, se miraron a los ojos y las ganas de sentir los labios del otro despertaron.

No se hicieron esperar y posaron sus labios en los del otro.

Pero en ese momento un grito de dolor causó revuelo. Se separaron y vieron a la causante del grito.

Ginny tomaba su barriga con una expresión de dolor.

-¡Va a nacer, va a nacer!-gritó

Oh-por-dios ¡Iba a nacer la pequeña Lily!

Sus familiares y amigos la llevaron rápidamente al hospital y la esperaron afuera mientras Harry entraba con una de sus manos ya estrujada por Ginny.

-¿Porque la tía Ginny le gritaba y le aplastaba la mano al tío Harry, mamá?-preguntó Scorpius

-Es porque a la tía Ginny le dolía la barriga por que va a nacer el bebé

-¡Vamos a tener una primita mujer!-gritó feliz Rose-¡Al fin tendré a alguien con quien jugar! Estoy harta de Scorpius-dijo señalándolo-es un aburrido y además a las únicas primas que tengo las veo poco por que el tío Percy viaja por el ministerio y el tío Bill para ayudar en distintos bancos de distintos países, a la única que veo seguido es a Roxanne (hija de George y Angelina)

-Rose, no digas eso-reprochó su madre

Draco se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído solo para que ella lo oyera.

-Podríamos hacerle una hermanita-Hermione se sonrojó y le dio un golpe en el pecho mientras el solo reía

-No puedo creer que al fin nacerá Lily, Ginny ha estado esperando a su primer niña desde hace rato-dijo una Molly emocionada

En ese momento vieron que venían corriendo, George junto a su esposa Angelina, Percy junto a su esposa Audrey, Bill con Fleur y Charlie.

-¿Llegamos muy tarde?-preguntó Fleur

-Lo lamentamos, teníamos que dejar a los niños-dijo Angelina

-Están con mi madre-terminó Audrey

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Charlie-¿Algo para decirnos?

-Aún no ha nacido-dijo Arthur-pero ha entrado hace rato, en cual momento Harry saldrá para decirnos que…

-Ya nació-todos voltearon y vieron al mismísimo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con algunas gotas de sudor en la frente-¿Quieren pasar a verla?

-¡Al fin nació mi hermosa sobrinita!-gritó George y entró corriendo pasando incluso a una loca Molly Weasley

-¡EY!-se quejó esta

Todos entraron y quedaron maravillados, Ginny, a pesar de su aspecto desaliñado y sudoroso por haber hecho tanta fuerza, se encontraba con una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro y una hermosa bebé en brazos, que ya dormía luego de un doloroso parto.

Harry volvió junto a su esposa, del otro lado para que todos pudieran verla.

Molly ya había comenzado a llorar.

-Déjame ser la primera en tomarla en brazos luego de ti y quizá Harry-rogó acercándose a ella

-Nada me haría más feliz mamá-le dijo con una sonrisa sincera

Molly tomó a la pequeña Lily en brazos y la miró atentamente.

-Tiene el cabello Weasley por supuesto y los ojos de Ginny pero se parece mucho a ti Harry-le dijo Arthur

-Es hermosa-dijo Hermione

Draco se sentía algo fuera de lugar allí, no es que le cayeran mal ni nada de eso, pero estaba seguro de que aún no había tanta confianza como para que estuviera él allí y además, el hecho de estar con Hermione no quería decir que ellos olvidarían sus rencores.

-Hermione, creo que te esperaré afuera-le susurró

Ella lo miró pero comprendió en seguida, sabía que debía sentirse incomodo, no dijo nada.

Harry fue el único en notar esta acción ya que todos se encontraban embobados con la bebé así que se acercó a Draco antes de que se fuera y le dijo.

-¿Quieres cargarla?-le dijo sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Draco

-¿Yo? He…no…no sé si sea apropiado-por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había quedado sin nada para decir

-Me gustaría que la cargaras, después de todo eres el tío y a Ginny no le molesta-la aludida sonrió y asintió demostrando que no le molestaba

El hecho de que Harry Potter, ex-enemigo de la escuela y ahora un supuesto cuñado le pidiera que tomara en brazos a su hija no fue lo único que lo sorprendió, sino también el hecho de que lo había llamado tío, aceptando la relación con Hermione.

-Es verdad-interfirió Ron, haciendo que nuevamente todos se sorprendieran-estás con Hermione, así que ya formas parte de la familia-estaba seria y se notaba que le había costado decir eso

-¡Cierto! Tienes el permiso de todos los tíos para alzarlo-gritó George haciendo que la bebé despertara y comenzara a llorar

-¡Eres un inútil George! Despertaste a Lily-le dijo Percy

Cuando por fin pudieron callarla y dormirla, las vistas volvieron hacia Draco que internamente estaba casi tan nervioso como el día que nacieron sus hijos.

Harry se acercó a él con la hermosa Lily en brazos.

-Anda, tómala-le dijo él

-Se que puedes hacerlo-animó Hermione con una dulce sonrisa

Draco tragó saliva, hace muchos años que no cargaba un bebé pero lo hizo, la tomó en brazos enterneciendo a todos.

-Papi agáchate, quiero verla-pidió Rose extendiendo los bracitos hacia arriba

Draco se agachó y su hija acarició la mejilla de su prima.

-La primera de niña de los tíos Harry y Ginny ¡Es muy linda!-exclamó haciéndolos reír a todos

Hermione sonrió mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos, la escena era maravillosa y también había que agregarle que Draco ya era aceptado en su familia, no había nada mejor.

_Hola a todo el mundo! Como les ha ido? Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!_

_Quisiera decirles desde ya, que falta muy poco para que esta historia termine pero por el momento seguiré escribiendo._

_Y por cierto, a los tres comentarios de la pagina de malos fics._

_Para su información, yo no los ignoro, si leí sus comentarios, si entré a la página y leí los consejos que daban._

_Hago lo que puedo, intento arreglarlo pero si van a criticar casi de manera violenta que o Draco es demasiado tierno o no sé qué, no lo lean, discúlpenme si hay demasiado Ooc para ustedes. Nadie los obliga a leer._

_Búsquense una vida y dejen de criticar a los demás, si quieren dar consejos perfecto, pero cuando yo entre a la pagina, no vi ningún consejo, vi puros insultos a mi manera de escribir o a los personajes._

_Pd: mis más sinceras disculpas a los lectores que les guste mi fic y que hayan tenido que perder su tiempo leyendo este último mensaje a los de la pagina._


	22. Conociendo a los Abuelos Malfoy

Pasaron dos semanas y todo el mundo mágico y muggle se había enterado del compromiso de Draco y Hermione y del noviazgo de Astoria y Adrián.

Lucius estaba furioso a diferencia de Narcisa que veía las fotos de su hijo en la revista.

-Se ve tan feliz…jamás había sonreído así con Astoria-le dijo a su marido

-¡Eso no importa!-exclamó furioso Lucius-¡Se va a casar con…con…esa! De seguro es una caza fortuna, mis informantes me han dicho que ella no tenía un centavo, que estaba en la quiebra y de la nada se le fueron todas las deudas ¡De seguro le robó dinero a Draco!

-O quizá Draco como buen novio la ayudó-dijo Narcisa

-¡No me lo creo! Draco siempre ha sido un egoísta, jamás le ha gustado darle dinero a nadie, es un Malfoy

-La gente puede cambiar Lucius ¡Nuestro hijo está enamorado!-gritó Narcisa ya molesta

-No lo está, es imposible, de seguro la muy perra le dio una poción de amor o algo así

-No creo que sea así Lucius, tendrás que aceptarlo si quieres recuperar su cariño-se fue

Hermione y Draco estaban más enamorados que nunca y nadie iba a poder cambiarlo.

Pero el querido suegro aún no estaba del todo de acuerdo con tener una nuera como Hermione, aún no sabía que dos pequeñas personitas lo harían cambiar de opinión.

Pasó un mes y Narcisa había planeado una pequeña reunión donde ella y su marido pudieran conocer a su futura nuera y a sus nietos (esto último emocionó mucho a Narcisa pero molestó a Lucius).

Draco no quiso al principio pero Hermione terminó convenciéndole de que eran sus padres y que merecían una segunda oportunidad.

-Chicos ¿Entendieron como deben tratar a sus abuelos?-preguntó Hermione

-Si mami, seremos educados y nos portaremos muy bien-dijo Rose jugando con una de sus dos colitas

-Esa es mi niña-dijo la joven de ojos marrones

-Pero escuchen esto, mis padres tienen distintas opiniones sobre ustedes, hablen mejor con mi madre, ella de seguro los querrá, es más, conociéndola los llenará de regalos por todos los cumpleaños, navidades y demás fiestas perdidas-paró frente a un semáforo en rojo

-¿Y el abuelo Lucius no nos querrá?-preguntó Scorpius

Draco apretó los labios sin saber cómo decirle a su hijo que su padre era un idiota.

-Por supuesto que los va a querer, solo que Lucius es un poco más serio que Narcisa, deben tenerle algo de paciencia-dijo su madre rápidamente

-Está bien-dijeron los dos a la vez

-Aún no estoy convencido-dijo Draco estacionando frente a la imponente casa de sus padres

Hermione le tomó el rostro y le plantó un beso que lo hizo olvidarse de su propio nombre.

-¡PUAJ, esperen a cuando estén solos!-exclamó Scorpius

Rose los miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

-¡Que tiernos!-sus padres se separaron y se rieron

-De acuerdo, me convenciste…otra vez, pero si veo algo sospechoso nos largamos-Hermione rodó los ojos, eso era mejor que nada

Pero antes de que siquiera se acercaran a la puerta, Narcisa Malfoy salió corriendo de allí y se abalanzó a abrazar a su hijo.

-¡Hijito mío, qué suerte que viniste!-le besó las dos mejillas

Hermione rió al ver el bochorno de su prometido.

-Mamá ya, me haces quedar como un idiota frente a mis hijos-Narcisa le dio un golpe en la cabeza-¡AUCH! ¿Porque me golpeas?

-¡No maldigas frente a dos niños pequeños! Luego repetirán lo que dices, siempre le dije lo mismo a tu padre y nunca me hizo caso ¡Así saliste tú!-Draco se cruzó de brazos y Hermione apretó los labios para no reír-OH Hermione, espero que puedas perdonarnos lo que hicimos-dijo esta vez abrazándola a ella dejando sorprendida a Hermione-¡Lo siento tanto!

-Es…está bien señora Malfoy, no es necesario ponerse así-la mujer se separó y le tomó las manos

Draco y Hermione estaban totalmente sorprendidos, esto era una situación algo extraña, Hermione nada más pudo pensar ¿Esta es Narcisa Malfoy? ¿La fría y calculadora Narcisa Malfoy que había participado en la guerra hace algunos años atrás del lado del señor Oscuro? Realmente era extraño.

-Por supuesto que es necesario, dime por favor que nos perdonas porque sé que si tú lo haces como bono extra tendremos el perdón de nuestro querido hijito

-No me digas así mamá-dijo Draco mirando hacia otro lado

-¡Calla, yo te digo como yo quiero! Aún tengo ese derecho-miró a Hermione-¿Entonces que dices?

-Claro que la perdono señora Malfoy-dijo incómoda

-Dime Narcisa por favor, eres mi nuera

-Claro…Narcisa

Luego su vista se dirigió a sus nietos que habían visto toda la escena callados.

-Y estos son mis hermoso nietos-dijo con una enorme sonrisa-¡Tengo un centenar de regalos para ustedes!-Draco rodó los ojos, su madre era muy predecible

Los niños comenzaron a saltar y a gritar de alegría.

-Vamos adentro, les diré a los elfos que sirvan el té-Hermione se mordió el labio

Draco sabía porque, ella detestaba que hicieran trabajar a los elfos por eso tenía esa organización la PEDDO.

-Eh…mamá ¿Qué tal si yo hago el té?-dijo Draco

Narcisa rió levemente.

-Ay Draco, para eso le pagamos a los elfos domésticos-Hermione y Draco abrieron los ojos como platos ¿Los elfos domésticos tenían sueldo?

-Mamá tú… ¿Desde cuándo le pagas a los elfos?-entraron a la casa y se sentaron en los sillones

-Desde que me uní a la asociación PEDDO-ninguno de los dos adultos podía creer lo que escuchaba

-¿Usted está en la asociación PEDDO? ¿Y porque no me enteré? Soy la fundadora-pudo decir Hermione

-Bueno…es que en realidad no me uní, más bien dono dinero todos los meses-Hermione abrió la boca, con razón le habían llegado noticias de que a su asociación le estaba yendo mejor, Narcisa estaba donando dinero-pero no le digas a tu padre-dijo en un susurró a Draco

-Por cierto… ¿Donde está…Lucius?-no estaba de humor como para llamarlo papá o padre, no lo merecía luego de lo que hizo

-Draco, llámalo como debe ser-dijo su madre suavemente, no fue una orden, fue casi una suplica

-No lo merece

-¿De qué hablan?-se escuchó la imponente voz de Lucius a sus espaldas

Draco frunció el ceño y tomó al niño que tuviera más cerca para ponerlo en su regazo, la de la suerte fue Rose que abrazó a su padre con una sonrisa. Draco también la abrazó de manera protectora.

-¿Porque de repente la tomas en brazos Draco? ¿Temes que pueda lastimar a alguno de tus hijos?-preguntó levantando una ceja

-Así es, pero no permitiré que lo hagas

-¡Draco!-reprochó Hermione

Lucius miró serio a sus nietos, Narcisa había tenido razón hace 6 años cuando los vio por única vez, realmente eran hermosos pero él no diría eso en voz alta. Además de que eran muy parecidos a Draco, eran iguales a él cuando era niño.

-Draco, el no va a lastimarlos, son sus nietos después de todo-trató de defender Hermione

-Hermione tiene razón cariño ¿No es así Lucius?

-Por supuesto, yo no lastimo niños-Draco rodó los ojos aguantándose su comentario-¿Les importa si los acompaño?-se sentó junto a su esposa que se sentaba sola en un sofá frente a Draco, Hermione y los niños que estaban en el regazo de sus padres

-Por supuesto que no cariño-dijo su esposa con dulzura-bueno, ya que estamos todos, pediré té para los adultos y… ¿Que quieres ustedes niños?-los niños se quedaron callados, algo nerviosos por la presencia de su abuelo, en verdad era algo intimidante

-¿Que tal algo de leche?-les preguntó a sus hijos Hermione-¿Les parece?

-Si mami, una leche estará bien-dijo Scorpius con timidez

Narcisa chasqueó los dedos y un elfo apareció frente a ellos.

-Por favor, prepáranos té para los más grandes y dos leches ¿Con chocolate?-volvió a preguntarle a sus nietos, ellos asintieron-y dos leches con chocolate para los niños

-Si señora-el elfo desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido

-Y bueno mientras esperamos ¿Qué tal si le doy algunos de sus regalos?-los niños miraron con una gran sonrisa a su abuela

-¡Sí!-gritaron quitando su timidez

-De acuerdo, iré a buscarlos-se levantó y Scorpius también

-¿Puedo acompañarte abuela?-Narcisa le sonrió emocionada por que la haya llamado abuela

-Por supuesto que sí

-Déjenme ayudarlos-dijo Hermione, subieron las escaleras y se fueron

La sala quedó sumida en un incomodo silencio que nadie se animaba a romper, Draco estaba muy molesto con su padre, pero trataba de no demostrarlo frente a su hija.

-Y… ¿A qué te dedicas abuelo?-preguntó Rose sorprendiendo a Draco y a Lucius

-Pues…soy dueño de algunas empresas-dijo aún sorprendido de que su nieta le hablase, conociendo a su hijo, de seguro del enojo le había dicho barbaridades de él con tal de que lo odiase

-Que bueno ¿Eso quieres decir que eres igual o más rico que papá?-Lucius sonrió de lado y Draco también demostrando que tenían la misma sonrisa

-Podría decirse-Rose se movía levemente en el regazo de su padre que la abrazaba de la cintura-me sorprende que me hables-Rose apretó los labios

-Será mejor que no digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir-le dijo Draco fulminando a su padre con la mirada-recuerda que hablas con mi hija-la nombrada miró a su padre

-Está bien papi, estoy muy segura que no hará nada malo-le sonrió a su abuelo-no creo lo que me dices, el parece ser un buen abuelo-Rose cada vez sorprendía más a los presentes y los sorprendió aún más cuando se separó de su padre haciendo un poco de fuerza ya que este la tenía bien agarrada y se fue a sentar junto a su abuelo-se que eres nuevo en todo eso de ser abuelo, conozco tu reputación de malote pero sé que con nosotros no serás así-Lucius levantó una ceja y habló lo más suave posible

-No es que te esté negando eso ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?

-Porque eres nuestro abuelo, los abuelos siempre son buenos con sus nietos o eso es lo que vi de los abuelos de mis amigos…

Lucius volvió a levantar una ceja.

-¿Lo que has visto de tus amigos? ¿No tienes un abuelo de ejemplo?-Rose negó con la cabeza

-Nunca tuve un abuelo, el papi de mi mami nunca está cuando Scorpius y yo vamos a la casa de la abuela Rebecca, le preguntamos muchas veces a mamá pero ella nunca nos dice que pasó con él-Draco frunció el ceño, es cierto, ahora recordaba que en Hogwarts cuando conoció a la madre de Hermione, el padre no estaba allí, luego se enteró de que el muy bastardo la había abandonado-y… ¿Que dices? ¿Quieres ser nuestro primer abuelito?-Draco se quedó totalmente callado, por primera vez en su vida, no sabía que podría llegar a decir su padre ¿Sería igual que siempre y la trataría mal? O ¿Lo sorprendería tal cual lo estuvo haciendo Rose y diría que sería su abuelo?

Rose sonreía como todo una princesita esperando su respuesta.

Lucius se puso serio nuevamente y suspiró.

-Claro…seré tu abuelo-Rose se paró sobre el sillón quedando a la altura de Lucius y le dio un gran abrazo casi ahogándolo

-¡Si, te quiero abuelito!-le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla que dejó un pequeño rastro de baba

Lucius llegó a voltear un poco para poder ver a su hijo y lo que pudo ver lo abochornó aún más, Draco tenía una ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona.

-Esa es mi hija-dijo Draco

En ese momento, llegaron Narcisa, Hermione y Scorpius y se sorprendieron al ver la escena ¿Lucius se estaba dejando abrazar por una niña pequeña? Y además tenía baba en la mejilla.

-Demonios, esto de ser abuelo lo está afectando-dijo Narcisa al oído de Hermione

Esta rió.

-Ven preciosa, deja tranquilo un rato al _abuelo_-dijo Draco con tono de burla que hizo que Lucius se molestara

-Si papi-Rose se separó de Lucius y corrió de nuevo a los brazos de su padre que la sentó en su regazo

Narcisa le dio un centenar de regalos a sus nietos mientras merendaban, los niños no dejaban de sonreír, estaban muy felices.

Mientras los niños se dedicaban a jugar con sus nuevos regalos, los adultos charlaban, Lucius solo comentaba algunas cosas de vez en cuando pero no hablaba mucho.

-Hermione, que horrible lo que me cuentas de tu ex-jefe, si Draco no hubiera llegado…

-Así es, si él no hubiera llegado no que hubiera sido de mi-Draco le tomó la mano y se la besó con tal ternura que sus padres no reconocieron

-Abuelito ¿Me puedo sentar en tu regazo?-le preguntó Scorpius-me aburrí, quiero escucharlos charlar

Lucius se quedó con la palabra atascada en la garganta, de acuerdo, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido para su gusto, es decir, si, había aceptado ser el abuelo de los niños pero ellos iban demasiado rápido.

-Claro que puedes Scorpius ¿Verdad cariño?-le preguntó Narcisa con un tono algo amenazante

-Eh…bueno-Scorpius ni esperó a que terminara de hablar cuando se sentó en su regazo y le abrazó el pecho

-Te quiero abuelito-Lucius sintió un tic en el ojo al escuchar esa horrible palabra otra vez

Draco se tapó la boca evitando reír y miró hacia otro lado. Pero luego sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

-EY-miró a su prometida que lo había golpeado

-No lo abochornes, todo esto es nuevo para él-le susurró

-Scorpius hermanito ¿No es genial? Tenemos un papi, una nueva abuela y un abuelo ¡Todo dentro de tan poco tiempo!-Rose saltó en las piernas de Draco contenta

El sonrió y le besó la cabeza.

Narcisa miraba a su hijo reprimiendo una sonrisa, Draco se veía tan feliz, definitivamente Hermione lo había cambiado y ni hablar de esos niños.

Pasó el rato y los niños terminaron quedándose dormidos en los regazos de los dos rubios hombres.

-Draco querido, creo que es hora de irnos, los niños están muy cansados-dijo Hermione acariciando la cabeza de Rose que se encontraba apoyada en el pecho de Draco

-Tienes razón-los cuatro se pararon-bueno fue…agradable verlos…supongo-acomodó bien a su hija y esta terminó con la cabeza en el hombro de Draco y sus pequeños bracitos rodeando su cuello

Lucius con Scorpius aún en brazos se acercó a Draco.

-Draco escúchame yo…lamento lo que hice-dijo simplemente esperando que con eso fuera suficiente

Draco sabía que no podía pedir mucho más de su padre pero tenía ganas de molestar cuando le respondió:

-¿Sobre qué?-Lucius frunció el ceño, el muy idiota se lo estaba haciendo apropósito

-No provoques Draco

-No sé de que hablas-Scorpius abrió levemente sus ojitos

-Abuelo ¿Me acercas a papá?-este hizo caso

Scorpius con sus ojos a medio cerrar tomó un mechón de pelo de su padre y tiró hacia arriba.

-Solo perdónense, vuelvan a quererse y llévenos a casa, tengo sueño-le soltó el cabello a su padre y se recostó en el hombro de su abuelo-solo dense la mano-dijo con sueño, ninguno de los dos se movió-solo dense la maldita mano

-¡Scorpius!-reprochó Hermione-¿Ves lo que haces? ¡Debes dejar de maldecir!-le dio un golpe en el hombro

-¿Porque todo el mundo me pega?-dijo haciéndose la victima

-¡Dale la mano al abuelo y déjenme dormir!-gritó una histérica Rose-¡Por el amor de dios, si nosotros perdonamos a papá tú puedes hacerlo!-le dijo mirando a su padre, tomó una de sus manos-dame la mano abuelo-Lucius le extendió la mano y ella juntó a ambas manos-¡Listo! Ahora nos vamos-se acostó y se durmió

Hermione y Narcisa tan solo atinaron a reír.

-Esos son mis pequeños-Hermione se acercó a Lucius para tomar a Scorpius-debemos irnos-Lucius le entregó a Scorpius a su madre-gracias por una maravillosa velada-les agradeció de corazón-no sé si aún han podido aceptar mi relación con Draco pero…

-Hermione-interrumpió Narcisa-ya no debes preocuparte por eso

Draco tomó a su mujer de la cintura y la apegó a él.

-Gracias

-De acuerdo, entonces será mejor que se vayan si no queremos otro ataque de histeria de Rose-dijo Narcisa divertida

Draco y Hermione rieron.

-Es verdad, salió a Draco en eso-dijo Lucius

-¡EY! Deberían ver como se levanta Hermione, hace enorgullecer al logo de su bandera (Gryfindor tiene un león)

La chica giró la cabeza sonrojada.

-Vamos entonces, nos vemos otro día-arrastró a su prometida y a sus hijos a la camioneta

Primero puso a Rose que seguía dormida, le puso el cinturón, luego puso a Scorpius e imitó la acción.

-Dormirán algo incómodos hasta que lleguemos-pensó en voz alta

-Eso se puede arreglar-sacó su varita e hizo aparecer dos almohadas y una gran manta que los tapó a ambos-listo, ya…-no terminó su oración porque Draco le había tapado la boca con la suya

-Esa es mi chica lista-la pegó contra el coche

Ella lo abrazó mientras se dejaba besar.

-Draco ya…tus padres podrían vernos-dijo pero no hacía ningún intento de apartarlo

-¿Y qué? Yo no nací de un repollo-Hermione rio cuando él comenzó a besarle el cuello

-Ya, aléjate-lo apartó con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, Draco hacía que se esfumase toda con tan solo una caricia-los niños están cansados, debemos volver

-Bien que así sea, pero llegamos a casa y no te mostraré piedad-entraron al auto y vio que Hermione sonreía traviesa

-No esperaba que lo hicieras-y se perdieron en la noche

Narcisa y Lucius los miraban desde una ventana.

-Ay Lucius, Draco se veía tan feliz, jamás lo había visto así y tú que dijiste que le daba una poción de amor, ninguna poción podría darle ese brillo que él tenía en los ojos

-Si querida, tienes razón-ella volteó a verlo y lo abrazó

-Al fin nuestro Draco ha crecido 

_Que tal les pareció? Lucius no fue tan malo después de todo! Y que les pareció la reacción de Rose histérica?_

_Quiero ir diciéndoles, que faltan solo unos dos o tres capítulos para el final de esta historia, realmente disfrute escribiéndola y disfrute el hecho de que les haya gustado._

_Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos en próximo cap!_


	23. Final

_HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ha llegado el preciado último capítulo, no me quedó tan largo como esperaba, pero creo que el contenido está bastante bueno._

_Disfrútenlo!_

Al otro día, Hermione y Ginny habían arreglado de encontrarse en su casa (la de Ginny) y como Harry iba a estar, Hermione llevó a Draco consigo, a los niños también por supuesto.

-Vaya Hermione, no puedo creer que hayas sobrevivido a la casa de los Malfoy-dijo su amiga mientras le daba de comer un poco de puré a su bebé-¿Quien es la cosita más bonita del mundo? ¿Quién es?-hizo avioncito con la cuchara y le dio el puré, Lily rio y comenzó a aplaudir

-Es tan hermosa-dijo Hermione acariciándole la cabeza

Miró por la ventana de la cocina que daba al patio, allí se encontraban los niños jugando en unos juegos para niños que Harry y Ginny habían comprado para sus hijos y Draco y Harry charlando mientras tomaban unas cervezas.

-Hermione, tienes otra vez ese brillo-la nombrada miró a su amiga extrañada

-¿Brillo?

-Cuando te enamoraste de Draco en Hogwarts ¡OH! Debiste ver tu cara, tu sonrisa te delataba y en tus ojos…en tus ojos estaba ese inconfundible brillo del amor, cuando sabes que él será el indicado-miró a Draco-porque al parecer lo es Hermione, Draco es el indicado-la chica sonrió

-Si…lo es, definitivamente lo es

En el patio.

-¿Todo bien con Hermione y los niños? ¿Ha sido muy difícil?-le preguntó Harry dando un sorbo a su cerveza

-Con los niños fue todo muy fácil, la que fue complicada de convencer fue Hermione pero terminé convenciéndola también, ella sabía perfectamente que no podíamos estar más tiempo separados, si no, nos volveríamos locos-Harry soltó una risita burlona

-Tú y Hermione tienen el mismo brillito del amor como lo llama Ginny, es ese brillo que tienes cuando estás realmente enamorado, puedo notarlo Malfoy, sé que quieres mucho a Hermione y por eso te pido que la cuides

-Lo haré Potter, no te preocupes

-Papi ¿Por qué llamas al tío Harry, Potter?-le preguntó Rose a su padre

-Y ¿Por qué llamas al tío Draco, Malfoy?-le preguntó Albus al suyo

Los dos adultos se miraron y se rascaron la nuca.

-Bueno es que…-ninguno de los dos sabía que decir pero en definitiva no dirían que es porque en algún momento habían sido enemigos muy odiados entre si

-Así se llamaban en el colegio, chicos-intervino Scorpius sacando un suspiro de ambos padres, que suerte que tenían a Scorpius-no se llevaban muy bien y se decían por el apellido pero ahora ya no lo harán ¿Verdad?-se retractaron mentalmente, maldita sea Scorpius

-Voy a buscar más cerveza-dijo Draco

-Sí, mejor ve-dijo Harry con una risita nerviosa

Draco entró a la casa y cuando estuvo a punto de entrar a la cocina escuchó la voz de su prometida y su…cuñada hablando.

-Realmente tú y Harry hicieron un trabajo excelente con Lily, es hermosa y muy parecida a Harry-Draco se asomó para poder escuchar y ver bien

-¿Verdad que si? Realmente estoy muy feliz con Lily ¿Y para cuando viene tú tercero?-Hermione la miró confundida

-¿Mi tercero?-Ginny rodó los ojos

-¡Tu tercer hijo tonta! DAH-Hermione se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo causando gracia en su prometido, definitivamente Hermione era adorable cuando estaba sonrojada

-¿Como preguntas eso Ginny? Apenas nos vamos a casar

-Por cierto ¿A dónde irán de luna de miel?

-Aún no lo sé, Draco quiere darme la sorpresa, dice que ya ha estado ahí y que es muy hermoso-Ginny sonrió burlona y eso volvió a confundir a Hermione-¿Ahora qué?

-Seguro te llevara a algún lugar bien lejos de todos para poder hacer más hijos a lo loco-Hermione volvió a ponerse roja y Draco sonrió divertido de nuevo

Definitivamente esa pelirroja comenzaba a caerle bien, siguió escuchando.

-Bueno…no hemos hablado de eso en realidad pero…-Draco agudizó el oído ¿Pero?-si…me gustaría tener más hijos, mientras que sean siempre con Draco podría tener mil-el nombrado sonrió de lado

-Vaya, vaya, la santita Hermione Granger tendría sexo todo el día con su adonis para tener mil hijos-le dio un leve golpe en el hombro

-¡Ya cállate!-Ginny rió y tomó a su bebé en brazos

-La tía Hermione y el tío Draco tendrán mil hijos ¿A que si? ¿A que si?-habló con voz empalagosa y le repartió besos por toda la cara haciendo reír a la niña

Draco decidió que ya era momento de entrar para tomar las cervezas o Harry iría a pregunta porque tardaba tanto.

-Hola chicas-entró haciéndose el tonto-vengo por más cerveza-abrió la heladera y comenzó a buscar

-¿La estás pasando bien?-le preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa

Draco sacó otras dos latas de la heladera y la cerró.

-_Oh si_-se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído para que solo pudiera escucharlo su castaña-pero no mejor de lo que tú la pasarás en nuestra luna de miel haciendo a nuestros mil hijos-Hermione se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo, Draco rió y le dio un corto beso en el cuello-nos vemos pelirroja-se volvió al patio y le dio una cerveza a Harry

-¿Que ocurrió? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-Draco sonrió de lado

-Me distraje…

Pasó el tiempo, Draco se había mudado al pequeño departamento de Hermione dejándole su antiguo departamento a Astoria y Adrián.

Faltaba muy poco para la boda, Hermione estaba que se volvía loca, corría junto a sus amigas por todos lados, si no era por el salón, era por la persona que los casaría, si no era por él, era por los manteles que no combinaban y había que cambiarlos, o el vestido de Hermione no era lo suficientemente hermoso, etc.

Entre muchísimas cosas más a Hermione le explotaría la cabeza.

Draco había ido a la casa de Harry donde todos los hombres de juntarían a cuidar a sus hijos mientras todas las chicas ayudaban a Hermione con las cosas restantes.

-¿Te han dejado hacer algo?-le preguntó Harry divertido

-Apenas puedo acercarme a Hermione-dijo Draco con algo de dramatismo-creo que del estrés no llegará a la boda-Bill rió

-Draco hermano, todas pasan por eso, tú solo debes presentarte a la boda y a la luna de miel-dijo Bill con una sonrisita picara

Todos allí rieron.

Harry apenas y les prestaba atención, tenía en brazos a su niña y estaba más que idiotizado con ella.

-¿Quien es la niña más linda?-le susurró-definitivamente eres tú-de repente escuchó el silencio, levantó la mirada y vio a todos los hombres allí mirándolo divertidos-no me miren así, ustedes también fueron así con sus niñas, ahora déjenme disfrutar de mi primera hija

-¿Acaso vendrán más?-preguntó Draco pícaro

Ron frunció el ceño.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Harry, eres mi mejor amigo pero Ginny es mi hermana…

-Y mi esposa, yo hago lo que quiera con mi esposa-meció un poco a su niña para que se duerma-así que no me vengas con el hermano celoso-besó la frente de su hija

Ron gruñó.

Con las chicas…

-El vestido te queda hermoso Hermione-apremió Fleur

-Realmente te ves fantástica-dijo Audrey

Hermione se miraba al espejo dando alguna que otra vuelta para verse bien, era verdad que se veía bien con el vestido, le sentaba fabuloso.

-Y el BABYDOLL que te compramos para tu noche de bodas hará que Draco babee-dijo Ginny con una sonrisita pícara

-Ginny ya, no la avergüences-le dijo Angelina

Llegó el día de la boda.

Hermione se veía realmente preciosa, todas sus damas de honor la rodeaban para encargarse de que se viera perfecta. Le acomodaban el vestido, el peinado o lo que sea.

Pero Hermione apenas se daba cuenta, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios ¡Dios, estaba a punto de casarse!

En cuanto a Draco, estaba igual o peor que Hermione, esperaba en el altar pero en su rostro se notaba lo nervioso que estaba.

Los invitados aún no estaban todos sentados y Narcisa aprovechó aquello para acercarse a su hijo.

-Draco-se acercó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Madre

La mujer le acomodó la corbata y luego quitó una pelusa de su saco.

-Te ves tan guapo hijito-parecía que en cualquier momento echaría en llanto de lo emocionada que se encontraba por su hijo-hoy te casas-susurró

Draco sonrió.

-Lo sé y me alegra que estén aquí conmigo para compartirlo-Narcisa besó la mejilla de su hijo y soltó una lágrima

Volvió a su asiento cuando la música comenzó a sonar.

Draco veía entrar a las damas de honor con los padrinos pero el solo quería ver a una persona, a Hermione.

Cuando la vio entrar, agarrada al brazo del señor Weasley, sintió un vuelco en el estómago ¡Malditos sus nervios!

Hermione llegó al altar y pudo notar que Draco estaba tan nervioso como ella. Le sonrió de forma que trataba de que ambos se tranquilicen.

Luego de todo el discurso del cura, este pidió traer los anillos.

Hermione y Draco voltearon a ver a sus hijos, los dos bien vestidos, que les extendían los anillos.

Antes de tomarlos, Hermione se agachó un poco y les acarició las mejillas.

-¡Se ven tan lindos!-no pudo evitar decir

Todos allí rieron y los niños se sonrojaron.

-¿Prometen amarse y respetarse hasta que la muerte los separe?-dijo el hombre

-Acepto-dijeron ambos mientras ponían el anillo

-Ya puede besar a la novia

La música y los aplausos sonaron mientras Draco apresaba a Hermione entre sus brazos y la besaba.

-Te amo-le dijo Hermione

-Te amo-contestó el rubio y luego la volvió a besar

5 años después.

-¡Harry, Harry! Ven a ver esto, llegó esta revista y mira ¡Aparecen Draco y Hermione!-dijo Ginny emocionada a su esposo

El nombrado llegó con un pequeño de dos años entre sus brazos y una niña de 3 medio colgada de su pie.

-Déjame ver ¡AUCH! Thomas, no muerdas a tu padre-reprendió al niño que tenía en brazos-Ginny ayúdame, apenas puedo moverme, quítame a Sara del pie-Ginny rió y tomó a su niña en brazos

-Vamos a hacer el desayuno ¡Niños bajen ya, es hora de desayunar!

Sus primeros tres hijos bajaron corriendo, un James de ya 9 años, Albus de 8 y Lily de 5 y medio.

Mientras sus hijos desayunaban, Harry pudo abrir la revista con tranquilidad.

En ella se mostraba a Draco y a Hermione en la portada caminando por la playa junto a sus hijos. Ambos tenían puesto lentes de sol y ropa veranera al igual que sus hijos (pero los niños no tenían lentes) sonreían mientras veían a sus hijos jugar.

"Mientras la feliz pareja Malfoy continua su vida en una residencia en Hawái junto a sus 4 hijos, los gemelos Scorpius y Rose de 11 años, su hija Jane de 4 años casi 5 y su hija Alice de 2 años, nos ha llegado información de que puede que la joven Hermione Malfoy-Granger de soltera- esté embarazada de su ya quinto hijo o más bien, de sus próximos dos hijos porque ¡Sí! La información que nos ha llegado dice que puede que la esposa del empresario esté embarazada nuevamente de gemelos o quizá de mellizos, no se sabe con exactitud aún pero pronto les haremos entrevistas, ahora podrán observar algunas fotografías que nuestros fotógrafos pudieron sacarles"

Se mostraron varias imágenes, todas en la playa.

En una estaban Hermione y Draco sentados en reposeras, Draco sostenía a Alice en el aire con sus dos fuertes manos mientras la niña reía y sus dos padres sonreían.

En otra aparecían todos los hijos armando un castillo de arena y en la punta de la fotografía, se podía ver como sus padres sonreían y aplaudían.

En otra-que fue la única que logró que la familia mirara a la cámara-estaban todos abrazados sonriendo a la cámara.

Y en la última, se podía ver a Hermione y a Draco en traje de baño, ambos parados y abrazados mientras se besaban con mucha pasión, Hermione tenía un pie levantado como en película y para molestia de Draco, Hermione salía mostrando sus hermosas curvas. Pero definitivamente ambos se veían felices, si, ellos eran muy felices.

Harry cerró la revista con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ginny se acercó a su marido, dejó un plato de desayuno frente a él y lo abrazó por detrás.

-Aún no puedo creerlo-dijo Harry besando las manos de su mujer que estaban en su pecho

-¿Puedes creer que todo pasó por un experimento de la loca de Sprout?-Harry rió

-La verdad es que no, pero realmente…Hermione es tan feliz y eso me alegra-Ginny sonrió y lo besó

En Hawái.

Los Malfoy estaban en su casa, Hermione había terminado de arropar a todos sus niños y cuando cerró la última puerta, Draco la atrapó entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-Así que… ¿Mellizos o gemelos?-dijo comenzando a besarle el cuello

Hermione sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda.

-Espero que mellizos, si no me los voy a confundir-Draco rió

-Vamos a acostarnos

Cuando por fin llegaron a su cama, se cambiaron y se acostaron.

Draco sonrió viendo a quien tenía en frente, aún no podía creer la suerte que tenía, tenía a la mujer más hermosa e inteligente del mundo solo para él, 4 hijos hermosos y al parecer venían otros dos que recibiría con los brazos abiertos por supuesto.

-Hermione-está lo miró

-¿Mm?-este se acercó y la besó

-Te amo-susurró

Hermione correspondió al beso, realmente se encontraba muy feliz, tenía todo lo que siempre había soñado, una hermosa familia, un trabajo de éxito, ya que había encontrado un trabajo en el ministerio de Hawái y unos amigos maravillosos a los que veían cada vez que podían. Nada podría mejorarlo.

A excepción de…

-Draco-el nombrado miró a su mujer-ya se cual será el sexo de los _mellizos_-el levantó las cejas dejando que prosiguiera pero lentamente preparándose para abrazarla-¡Serán dos niños!-Draco corrió a abrazar a su mujer, dos niños, oh vaya, Scorpius estaría muy feliz

A excepción de eso…

_Y? Les gustó el final? O me quedó muy choto? Seré sincera con ustedes, soy mala con los finales, títulos y a veces con los resúmenes (si lo sé, soy un remedo de autora) y con este capítulo si me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció, porque tengo otras historias en mente y unos buenos CONSEJOS (no insultos) me vendrían bien, los acepto con los brazos abiertos._

_Realmente disfruté mucho publicando para ustedes y aún no puedo creer que haya llegado a los 133 reviews! (lo sé, dice 136 pero resto tres comentarios que fueron ofensivos) y que ya haya llegado al final de esta historia._

_Este no es un hasta siempre queridas lectoras, tengo más historias para publicar, y confíen que pront, muy pronto, voy a poner otra, aún no se cual porque tengo varias guardadas jeje pero espero que también se pasen por esas._

_Entonces es un hasta luego amadas lectoras!_


End file.
